Las dudas sentimentales de Julieta
by Hermi23
Summary: SLASH Harry&Draco/Harry y Draco están deseando exponer sus sentimientos, los malentendidos no cesan,Roger y Melania cada vez entran más al juego, UNA OBRA DE ROMEO Y JULIETA, GRUPOS DE HEAVY METAL, ACCIÓN Y AMOR, ¿QUE OCURRIRÁ?REVIEWS.
1. La invitación

"**Las dudas sentimentales de "Julieta"" : Por Hermi20-Bergdora.**

Nota de la Autora: Muy buenas a todos, soy Hermi20, apodada como Bergdora en otros foros y páginas y me puedo considerar ya una escritora habitual de yaoi.

Quizás algunos me recordéis de un antiguo fic( en el que tenía unas faltas de ortografía horribles si cabe decirlo y era muy inexperta) llamado: Amor en luna llena.

Era un Sirius&Remus, y para mi alegría tuvo mucho éxito, la verdad.

Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para hablar de mi viejo fic, sino del nuevo FIC, nunca he hecho un Harry&Draco, pero este va a ser el primero y espero que os guste.

Advertencias:

- Me encanta el realismo así que habrá en ocasiones momentos en que no me contendré a la hora de mencionar escenas "algo" sexuales.

- Será un fic dedicado a un "8º libro", como una continuación a la muerte de Voldy, pero, sin los muertos habituales, jeje, imaginad que Dumbledore y compañía no hayan muerto.

- Simplemente, espero que os guste.

- ¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFAVOR!

**La invitación- Capítulo 1º**

**Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no dormía tan tranquilo como aquella noche.**

**Todo había acabado, Voldemort había muerto y se disponía a pasar sus vacaciones al completo en la madriguera Weasly.**

**Soñaba dulcemente con abrazos reconfortantes cuando Ron lo sacudió con fuerza para despertarlo.**

**-¡Harry!, ¡Buenos días!- Ron chillaba como poseso, molestando al adormilado muchacho de pelo negro, que cumplía ese mismo día 18 años.**

- **Ron… no me molestes, por favor- se escondió debajo de la almohada el muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda.**

- **Todos esperan abajo, Harry, levántate- lo destapó totalmente y el chico no tuvo más remedio que despertarse.**

- **Te espero en el comedor – Ron que ya estaba vestido, una camiseta roja y un pantalón de rayas fluorescentes, bajó veloz por las torcidas escaleras.**

**Harry** **se miró al espejito de la habitación, se lavó la cara mientras profería un bostezo sonoro y peinó un poco su pelo.**

**En pijama aún y sin acordarse de que día era, bajó con parsimonia al comedor.**

- **¡Felicidades Harry!- todos aplaudieron allí, rodeando la mesa.**

**Harry** **se despertó de sopetón, sus ojos verdes se abrieron con ilusión al ver rodeando la mesa y mirándolo a una veintena de rostros conocidos: Sirius, Remus, Tonks **(n/a: Tonks y Remus no están juntos en mi fic, jeje ), **los Weasly al completo, Luna, Hermione y Neville.**

- **Pero… yo… ¡Gracias!- se le iluminaron las irises de tanta emoción.**

- **No todos los días uno cumple 18 años, eres un hombre Harry - sonrió la señora Weasly mostrándole una silla.**

**Hubo una especie de pelea cuando todos se abalanzaron contra él intentando besarlo y darle su particular regalo.**

**Molly** **puso orden, ante el gesto de Sirius, que quería ser el primero en darle su regalo y felicitación a su ahijado.**

- **Con orden, con orden…- la mesa estaba llena de vasos, platos, cubiertos y un delicioso desayuno: Tostadas, bocadillos, pastelitos y un grandioso pastel de chocolate y fresa en el que la cara de Harry y un enorme número 18 se movían en la superficie del pastel.**

**Se sentaron todos a tropel, le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y antes del desayuno le fueron entregando uno a uno los regalos de cumpleaños.**

- **Para ti Harry- Sirius lo sonrió, y Harry abrió veloz un pequeño paquete que contenía un lujoso colgante de oro blanco.**

- **Dios Sirius- se sorprendió el chico- esto es un regalo muy caro- se avergonzó.**

- **Nada mejor para mi ahijado y el chico que nos salvó de Voldemort, ¿no te parece? James le regaló a tu madre una parecida cuando se hicieron novios.**

**Harry** **lo abrazó, pero el abrazo no duró mucho, pues todos querían darle sus regalos.**

**El enorme pastel echo por Molly peligraba con caer al suelo, cosa que preocupaba a una roja señora Weasly.**

- **¡El de Hermione y mío!- Ron luchó para dárselo, Harry rió complacido mientras desenvolvía un regalo cuadriculado que resulto ser un enorme álbum de fotografías.**

- **¿es un álbum con nuestras fotos? – sonrió Harry.**

- **Si- sonrió Hermione- espero que te guste.**

**Harry** **se abalanzó contra sus amigos besándolos y abrazándolos.**

- **sois los mejores…**

**Ron se puso tan rojo como su pelo, no quería emocionarse delante de todos.**

**Hermione** **lloriqueó.**

- **Es una lástima que el año pasado no pudiéramos disfrutar de Hogwarts,- sollozó- pero bueno, fue por una buena causa.**

**El moreno entristeció por un instante.**

- **por culpa de Voldemort, el año anterior no pudo volver a Hogwarts a cursar su 7º y último año, eso lo frustraba pues daría todo el oro del mundo por poder volver una vez más junto a sus amigos.**

**Ginny** **lo sacó de sus pensamientos.**

**La chica pelirroja le dio una postal de corazón y una caja mágica que al abrirla unos labios rojos salían de ella y lo besaban en la mejilla, luego se evaporaban.**

**La chica lo sonrió y Harry se sonrojó, aún no había hablado con Ginny, no sabía si iban a continuar su relación, en esos momentos no había pensando en eso, ni en aquel momento ni en todo el verano.**

**Remus** **le regaló un protector de varita nuevo de piel, los señores Weasly un pantalón vaquero típico muggle muy de moda: desgastado y de pitillo.**

**Neville, un enorme paquete de golosinas mágicas, Luna un cuerno muy raro que le salían flores y ramitas ( Hermione lo miró escrutadora)Tonks una camiseta de los Chuddley Cannons y los gemelos un lote de sus nuevos productos Weasly.**

- **Bueno, creo que después de tanto regalo- ayudó a Harry a dejar los paquetes en una silla- ¡comamos!**

**El hambre se vio reflejada en que todos engulleron con un ansia tremenda.**

**Harry** **devoró pastelitos y se puso nervioso al tener que cortar parte de su cara del enorme pastel de chocolate.**

**Cuando todos hubieron comido y la mesa se fuera recogiendo por arte de magia, Arthur vislumbró que un gran número de lechuzas se acercaban a la ventana.**

- **Mira Harry, ahí tienes más cartas- le dijo al chico.**

**Y era verdad, ya que la mayoría de cartas, menos tres que eran para Ron, Hermione y Ginny, fueron depositadas sobre la mesa de madera.**

**Dejaron que fuera Harry quien las abriera e hicieron un corro tras él para leer a la par.**

- **Esta es de Dumbledore- sonrió el chico- me manda felicitaciones y…- miró dentro del paquete enviado, sacó una nota color verde y un paquete que parecía contener líquido y cristal – me manda una botella de whisky de fuego ¡Jajá!- rió.**

**Sirius** **agarró la botella, de color dorado y plata.**

- **Joder, pues si que es bueno este whisky, yo también quiero- hizo un puchero.**

**Remus** **lo sacudió en la cabeza.**

**Harry, divertido, miró la nota verde, un simple "Felicidades Potter ", estaba escrito con tinta negra y estaba firmada por Severus Snape.**

**-¿Snape? –hizo una mueca Ron.**

**-Vaya…- Sirius rió- parece que Snivellus si que tiene un corazoncito- ju,ju.**

**-¡Si lo tiene!- lo defendió Harry, que un mes atrás pudo ver el pensadero de Snape **(n/a: recuerdo de nuevo que Snape y compañía estarán vivos, es que no quiero que estén muertos, jaja)- **él amaba a mi madre y a querido ayudarme.**

**Sirius** **ladeó la cabeza molesto, Harry dejó el tema aparte al sacar otra carta del revoltijo.**

- **Hagrid** **me envía felicidades y caramelos de sangre de dragón, dice que cura resfriados e infecciones.**

**Hermione** **y Neville se mostraron curiosos con ellos.**

**Cuando leyó la siguiente carta, una que venía también de Hogwarts, pero como orden oficial, Harry pegó un grito.**

**-¿Qué pasa? – se preguntó Hermione, Harry estaba blanco como el papel.**

**El chico le mostró a Hermione la carta, que la leyó en voz alta.**

- **El colegio de magia y hechicería… bla, bla, bla… tras los oscuros acontecimientos…bla, bla, bla… ¡OS DA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VOLVER ESTE AÑO A HOGWARTS PARA PODER RECUPERAR EL 7º AÑO EN HOGWARTS!**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione dieron un salto y se abrazaron con fuerza.**

**Harry** **no lo podía creer, podían volver a Hogwarts, como si nada hubiera pasado, tener un curso en paz de una vez por toda.**

**Hermione** **y Ron comprobaron que en sus cartas decía lo mismo, Neville se puso triste, ¿y si a él no le habían mandado esa carta a casa?**

**Luna lo consoló, ella cursaría también 7º ese año, y Ginny también.**

- **Abre la siguiente Harry, también es de Hogwarts- lo animó Fred.**

**La siguiente carta también tenía sorpresa, ya que dentro de ella había una nota explicativa y un billete de color rojo.**

**Era un billete de tren, para sorpresa de Harry.**

- **Expreso Nocturno, a Hogwarts- levantó una ceja-¿pero…?**

**Hermione** **le arrebató el papel, aunque ella también tenía que tener una igual.**

- **Aquí dice que han substituido el Expresso normal por uno de noche- leyó asombrada- que ahora viajaremos de noche para llegar temprano y descansados a Hogwarts y allí pasar un día entero de descanso antes de comenzar el día siguiente las clases- la castaña estaba maravillada, abrió rápido su sobre y cogió su billete.- el mío es rosa.**

**Ron también lo abrió y contempló un boceto de la distribución del nuevo tren, Los gemelos se quejaron ya que ellos también querrían ir.**

- **El tren separa a chicos y chicas por arte de magia y mediante departamentos, los departamentos constan de 4 camas, que se invocan mediante un sencillo hechizo, la cena es gratuita en el tren y el desayuno también- Ron iba a ponerse las botas.**

**Harry** **acabó de leer.**

- **Nos esperan en King cross el día 31 de Agosto, dentro de un mes, a las nueve de la noche, a esa hora parte el tren- miró su billete – mi compartimento es el 38, ¿ el tuyo Ron?**

- **Igual que el tuyo, ¡Menos mal!, ¿el tuyo Hermione?**

- **El mío es el 11, cama 02.**

- **Y el mío el 13, cama 04- sonrió Ginny.**

- **Espero ir con alguna de las dos- sonrió Luna.**

**Las chicas se sonrieron.**

- **si es cuatro viajeros, nos faltan dos compis- dijo Ron- espero que nos toque alguien que nos caiga bien.**

- **Eso espero- suspiró Harry.**

**Quedaron en silencio, cada uno contemplando sus billetes, Lupin avisó a Harry que le quedaba una última carta por leer.**

**Harry, sorprendido, no sabía quien más podría haberlo escrito.**

**La carta era de un color negro elegante y era escrita con una curvada letra en plateado.**

**Un sello familiar le hizo refrescar la memoria.**

- **no puede ser…- la abrió rápido y leyó para si.**

_Estimado señor Potter,_

_La familia Malfoy, le felicita gratamente el día de su 18º cumpleaños, y se complace en invitar a usted y a todo invitado que desee de su agrado, a una gran fiesta de reconciliación y paz que queremos celebrar._

_Mi mujer, Narcisa Malfoy, mi hijo Draco, y yo, cabeza de familia, estamos en deuda con usted por la ayuda mostrada a mi hijo anteriormente en la encarnizada deuda, y como mago, me rindo ante usted para darle las gracias._

_El que no debe ser nombrado a desaparecido gracias a usted, me libera de su mandato y mi familia, lo que más amo esta a salvo._

_Lo esperamos esta noche, en la que ya conoce, Mansión Malfoy con toda nuestra ilusión._

_Atentamente,_

_**Lucius**_ _**Filius Malfoy.**_

**Se hizo el silencio, todos querían saber que pasaba, pero Harry recapitulaba con bastante lentitud lo que había leído.**

**Una imagen de la familia de Draco, y el mismo Draco en sí ¿lo iban a recibir en su casa?**

**La confusión y la desconfianza surcaron en él mientras dejaba la carta a un Sirius nervioso.**

**Black** **aulló, y Harry no dejó de cavilar.**

- **Los Malfoy nos invitan a una fiesta esta misma noche…**

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**n/a: Bueno, es el primer capítulo, es normal que no haya mucha acción, más bien es una introducción de lo que se va a cocer, que es mucho … jujuju**

**Harry** **en una fiesta de los Malfoys.**

**Harry** **se encontrara con Draco.**

**Un expresso de Hogwarts nocturno, jujuju**

**Y…**

**Bueno, creo que ya he dicho mucho, aunque queda mucho más, pero claro, puedo que el título del fic os solucione también más cosas.**

**El próximo capítulo de "Las dudas sentimentales de "Julieta", pronto en espero REVIEWS ¿ eh? Y opinad todo lo que queráis, que pase en el fic, entre Draco y Harry… ¡Lo que sea!**

**Me despido solemnemente,**

**Hermi20-Bergdora.**


	2. La fiesta Malfoy

**La fiesta Malfoy – Capítulo 2.**

**Black aulló, y Harry no dejó de cavilar.**

- **Los Malfoy nos invitan a una fiesta esta misma noche…**

**Todos hablaron a una misma vez, cada uno decía su opinión, otros gritaban, otros, como Harry, simplemente se callaban.**

- **¡Sinvergüenzas!- bramaba Sirius, con Remus tras de él como su padre- ¡Invitar a mi ahijado! ¿A qué? ¿quieren matarlo ya que Voldemort no puedo?**

- **¡Por una vez en la vida opino como tu, Sirius!- chillaba histérica Molly.**

- **Haber…- Harry intentó dar su opinión, pero nadie lo escuchaba.**

- **Es raro que los Malfoy quieran invitar a Harry a una fiesta…- comentaba Hermione con Ginny, Luna y Tonks, estas asentían con la cabeza.**

- **No me imagino a Draco Malfoy pidiéndole perdón a Harry- reía Ron, que de solo pensarlo se reía a carcajadas.**

**Fred y George se le unieron, Neville era el único que se dio cuenta que Harry quería mostrar su opinión.**

- **Sirius…- Remus lo calmaba.**

- **Ni Sirius, ni leches, Remus, ¡Harry no irá!**

**Harry, harto de ser ignorado chilló y dio un golpe tremendo a la mesa.**

**Los pastelitos sobrantes volcaron al suelo.**

**-¿Nadie piensa escuchar lo que yo piense? – un haz de luz que entraba por la ventana iluminó los ojos verdes.- ¿Y si decido que quiero ir?**

**-¡No irás cariño!- lo abrazó la señora Weasly.**

**-¿Estás loco Harry?- le chilló Sirius.**

**El muchacho se puso en pie, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa.**

- **mirad, hemos pasado de todo estos meses, y si, salvé a Draco como dice su padre en la carta- miraba a todos- si no estuvieran arrepentidos, que estoy casi seguro que lo están no me habrían mandado esta carta.**

- **¡Pero Harry…!- Ginny quería protestar, Harry no la hizo caso.**

- **Los Malfoy, hace tiempo que solo han estado centrándose en que ellos y su hijo salieran con vida de esta, su lealtad a Voldemort fue mínima.**

- …**- silencio.**

- **No estoy queriendo decir que seamos ahora todos súper amigos, pero si podríamos darles un voto de confianza y ver que es lo que nos quieren decir esta noche.**

**Parecía que Harry había convencido a casi todos, menos a Molly y Sirius, claro está.**

**Ron levantó la mano.**

- **Yo voto por ir, así me reiré de Malfoy- se burló el chico, los gemelos lo siguieron.**

**Neville, Luna y Hermione, aunque indecisa, levantaron las manos.**

- **Yo creo que el chico tiene algo de razón- comentó Arthur- a fin de cuentas Malfoy no ha sido culpado de ningún asesinato y ya pagó un año de cárcel.**

- **No lo hemos vuelto a hablar mal ni a un hijo de muggles- reconoció Remus.**

**Harry quiso escuchar algo de Sirius, y al final encontró su respuesta.**

- **Esta bien… iremos, pero iremos todos- los señaló- y no te perderemos de vista, no vaya a ser que sea una trampa y…**

- **¡Sirius!- graznó Harry.**

- **De acuerdo- se calló el animago a regañadientes.**

**Molly que tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo accedió.**

- **en fin, al menos tendremos que ir preparándonos ¿no?, si la fiestecita es esta noche…**

**Todos partieron a cambiarse a sus habitaciones.**

**Ron aún reía.**

- **¿y que te vas a poner Harry?- el chico comía una bolsa de patatas fritas- tienes que parecer el mejor de todos, ya que la fiesta es en tu honor.**

- **Paso de muchos formalismos- siseó Harry rebuscando en su maleta- mira, esto mismo.**

**Sacó una camisa azul marino y se puso los pantalones que le habían regalado los señores Weasly.**

**Cuando Ron lo vio vestido dijo:**

- **Uf, cuando Ginny te vea te comerá vivo, jajaja**

**Pero Harry no rió, ni siquiera sintió esa vieja necesidad de estar con Ginny… es como si el amor hubiera muerto junto a Voldemort, la verdad es que no le apetecía estar con ella.**

- **si, ya…**

**El pelirrojo lo escrutó severamente con la mirada.**

- **¿Volverás a salir con mi hermana?**

- **No lo sé, Ron- dijo el ojiverde- no hemos ni hablado a solas desde que acabó todo.**

**Ron, al ver la seriedad del chico prefirió no inmiscuirse.**

**Harry se acercó de nuevo al espejo para peinarse decentemente.**

………………………………………………………………

- **Os lo advierto a todos, sobretodo a ti Harry- se dirigió Sirius a su querido ahijado- a la primera cosa rara que vea en esa casa, ¡nos vamos!**

**A Harry se le olvidaba el bostezar, ya estaba completamente listo y ayudaba a Hermione a peinarse.**

- **Que si…**

- **Pues eso mismo- gruñó Black.**

- **Sirius, te estás pareciendo a Severus – le dijo Lupin.**

**Ante tal comentario Sirius no volvió a quejarse en toda la tarde.**

**Los Weasly estaban preparados y saliendo ordenadamente al jardín, allí se desaparecerían.**

**Harry y Hermione, que eran los últimos salieron junto a Luna, Sirius y Remus y haciendo un corro y contando a las "3", se desaparecieron.**

**Un segundo más tarde, Harry se encontraba mirando las puertas enormes de un auténtico caserón de magos.**

**El edificio era alto, elegante, de un gris perlado…las ventanas estaban decoradas con esmeraldas llameantes.**

**Arthur silbó al ver la casa tan tan enorme ante él.**

- **¿entramos o no?- propuso Molly al ver que todos se hallaban boquiabiertos, aunque ella no lo reconociera sentía un deje de envidia.**

- **Si- afirmó Harry, entraron escoltándolo.**

**Al picar tres veces a la puerta, tuvieron que esperar unos segundos que aprovecharon para observar el jardín.**

**Este estaba pulido y lleno de avestruces.**

**Un elfo doméstico vestido de gala abrió la puerta.**

- **¿dígame?- preguntó este.**

- **El señor Harry Potter está aquí- se la dio de interesante Sirius.**

**El elfo abrió los ojos como platos, y tartamudeando los dejó pasar mirando a Harry con adulación.**

- **¡El señor Potter! pase, pase, avisaré a los amos inmediatamente.**

**Si la casa por fuera era impresionante, no digamos por dentro.**

**Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de verla tan alumbrada y limpia aquella vez que junto a Ron y Hermione estuvieron en ella.**

**Hermione sintió un pequeño escalofrío al recordar como la torturó Bellatrix.**

**Las cortinas eran color crema, se fijó Harry y las mesas de cristal entallado cubiertas de manteles de seda de araña blanca.**

**Un centenar de magos y brujas estaban allí, y por desgracia ninguna de ellos eran conocidos para Harry.**

- **Menuda chavola- sisearon los gemelos al oído de Harry, este se rió.**

- **Estimado señor Harry James Potter- una voz fría y sedosa se hizo escuchar en aquellos momentos.**

**Todos los invitados se dieron la vuelta para mirar al recién llegado Harry, pero Harry no miraba a los demás, sino al señor Lucius Malfoy, que acababa de aparecer.**

**Era alto, de largos cabellos plateados, estaba acompañado de su esposa: Narcisa, que tras la guerra había recuperado su hermosura.**

**La mujer hizo una reverencia ante Harry.**

**Y¿avergonzado? La seguía Draco Malfoy, que intercambió una mirada con Harry y más tarde con el resto del escuadrón.**

**Draco sonrió y Harry no supo si tornarle la sonrisa.**

- **no se queden ahí parados, por favor- Lucius les hizo una reverencia con la mano- los esperábamos solemnemente, pasen al comedor.**

**Lucius y su familia hicieron pasar a Harry y a los demás, Harry se cruzó con Draco que le susurró: Hola, Potter.**

**Seguidamente los siguieron ellos a paso lento y firme y prosiguieron los invitados.**

**Harry se sentó en frente de Lucius Malfoy, en una mesa larga y llena de platos aún vacios.**

**La luz de la lámpara de araña los iluminaba a ambos, el niño que vivió se sentía entre incómodo y preocupado.**

**Narcisa se sentó a un lado de su marido, y Draco del otro, concediendo uno con Sirius, que parecía un can a punto de ladrar y Ron, que no sabía si gruñir o reír con estrépito.**

- **Es un honor- exclamó Lucius alzando una copa- tener aquí al chico que derrotó al Señor tenebroso y salvó a nuestro hijo de la muerte, Harry Potter- en aquel momento las copas se llenaron de champagne por arte de magia y todos pudieron brindar.**

**Bebieron.**

**Draco no apartaba la mirada de Harry.**

- **También quiero brindar- prosiguió el patriarca de los Malfoy- por que él está aquí con nosotros y por su 18º cumpleaños.**

**Todos aplaudieron con fervor.**

- **Y para finalizar, y empezaremos esta gloriosa comida- El hombre miró a Harry a los ojos- mi familia quiere pedirte perdón por todo mal que te hayamos echo.**

**Lucius se inclinó ante Harry, Narcisa lo siguió y Draco miró a un lado.**

- **¿No te inclinas tu también Malfoy?- preguntó con desdén Ron.**

- **¿Eso es lo que tú querrías ver, no Weasly? – siseó con odio Draco, miró a Harry- le pediré perdón a Potter a solas, no bajo miradas curiosas como la tuya, necio.**

**Ron quiso levantar la varita, pero Harry lo detuvo.**

- **No os peléis- miró a sendos muchachos- se supone que hemos venido para pedirnos perdón ¿no?**

**El pelirrojo no quiso protestar, Lucius miró a Draco con enfado.**

- **bien, será mejor que comamos y callemos- hizo un tic con su varita y los platos empezaron a llenarse de repente.**

**Harry nunca había probado una sopa tan exquisita como aquella, sabía a cebolla mezclado con algo que no sabía reconocer.**

- **Es comida francesa, Harry- le dijo Narcisa Malfoy.**

- **Si, lo comíamos mucho en Europa- dijo Sirius, desafiando a su prima con la mirada.**

- **Está muy rica, gracias- sonrió Harry entrecortadamente a la mujer.**

**De segundo el plato se llenó de pasta Italiana al roquefort con nueces, Ron lamió hasta el plato y de tercero: Pato a la naranja con patatas asadas y verduras a la pimienta.**

**Nadie dejó nada en su plato, y ya estaban tan llenos que no pudieron con el postre: Nata montada con fresas y crema.**

- **¿Una copa de licor Harry?- preguntó Lucius**

- **Bueno…si- lo aceptó el chico.**

- **Está muy bueno- le explicó Draco, que casi en toda la noche no había hablado con Harry, solo lo observaba con atención.**

**Harry lo probó.**

- **pues si, lo está- rió alegre.**

- **¿quieres un poco más?- ofreció Narcisa.**

- **No, muchas gracias.**

- **Muy bien- el patriarca volvió a ponerse en pie – en cuanto acabemos podremos pasar a la sala de baile, y tomar unas copas tranquilamente.**

**El bullicio, poco a poco y elegantemente se fue dispersando de la mesa, dirigiéndose a un gran comedor dirigido al baile y a la conversación entre invitados.**

**Cuando Harry iba a seguir a Ron y Hermione, alguien le tocó en la espalda.**

**El chico se giró en seco para encontrarse con un par de ojos plateados que lo habían observado toda la noche.**

- **Malfoy… ¿dime?**

- **¿Me acompañas un momento?**

- …**- Harry no supo que decir, miró a Sirius que era el primero en que se había ido hacia el minibar con Arthur y Remus.**

- **¿tienes miedo?- cuestionó Draco, entre sorprendido y burlón.**

- **Anda ya- arqueó la ceja Harry- venga vamos a donde quieras.**

**El rubio sonrió y se alejó de la cocina seguido por Harry.**

**Se dirigían hacia la parte trasera del jardín, donde había una gran fuente de mármol, con la figura de una bruja reluciente.**

**Draco se paró delante de la fuente y Harry lo imitó.**

**Se hizo un silencio incómodo.**

- **Bien…- El hijo de Lucius no sabía por donde empezar.**

- …**- Harry tampoco sabía que decir, nunca se esperaría estar en esa situación con su archienemigo Draco Lucius Malfoy.**

**La luna los alumbraba expectante.**

**-¿sabías que este año me dejan repetir curso?- le preguntó Malfoy.**

**- a mí también- afirmó Harry curioso.**

**Draco se quedó callado de nuevo.**

- **e iremos de noche ¿eh? Van avanzando los del Expresso de Hogwarts…**

- **Ya lo sabía también.**

- **Mmm…- se fijó en sus pantalones nuevos y adoptó una mueca burlona-¿Quién te ha regalado eso? Parece salido de un basurero.**

**Pero notó pronto que a Potter no le había echo ni pizca de gracias.**

- **Los padres de mi mejor amigo, gracias por el cumplido- ironizó este.**

- **Perdón…- se amilanó Malfoy.**

**Era tan difícil hablar, Harry lo comprendía pero empezaba a impacientarse por lo que Malfoy quería decirle, que sin duda, debería ser una disculpa.**

- **Mira, puede que nunca nos hayamos llevado bien, pero…- tragó saliva el rubio mirando a la hierva- quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, gracias a ti estoy vivo y gracias a ti también se que mi familia y yo nunca debimos estar de parte de Vol…**

- **Voldemort- dijo Harry.**

- **Eso- el rubio lo miró a los ojos – Me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, al menos como compañeros de escuela y si no te metes con mi ropa o mis amigos,**

- …**.- Harry no supo que decir, aquel chico, que a la vista parecía mucho más frío y maduro que él se estaba disculpando en aquel momento.**

- **Pero si dices que no, lo comprenderé – inspiró Malfoy quedando serio de repente, esperando una contestación de Harry.**

**El moreno pensó unos segundos más y entonces le extendió una mano.**

- **Aquel 1 de septiembre, por arrogante descarté tu apretón de manos, pero hoy en día gracias a tu disculpa, Malfoy, soy yo quien te ofrece mi mano.**

**El Slytheryn miró la mano de Harry , sonrió y la estrechó.**

- **Gracias- sonrió elegantemente.**

- **De nada.**

**Entonces Draco fue hacia el final del jardín donde había un pequeño cobertizo.**

- **¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Harry siguiéndolo.**

- **Mis padres me dijeron que fuera yo quien te entregara nuestro regalo de cumpleaños- se escuchó la voz ahogada de Draco buscando algo.**

- **¿A mí?- eso si que no se lo esperaba.**

**Entonces el rubio salió junto una jaula de plata bastante grande, donde en su interior ululaba una pequeña lechuza gris perla.**

- **Es para ti, ten- le dio la jaula a Harry, que al estar más flacucho que nunca no podía casi con ella.**

**Malfoy rió.**

- **Se nota que la guerra ha hecho que adelgaces, ¿eh Potter? Ju, ju.**

**Harry se ofendió.**

- **Anda, pues a ti te ha enfortecido, ¿no? Nunca antes habías echo tanto ejercicio, hasta has cogido forma.**

- **Hombre claró- chuleó Draco- tengo que ganarte al quiditch este año, que lo sepas.**

- **¡Ja!, tranquilo- rió Harry – que con las comilonas de la señora Weasly y después en Hogwarts cogeré forma de nuevo.**

**Ambos chicos se sonrieron, Malfoy con su habitual risa elegante y fría y Harry alegre y espontáneamente.**

- **Nunca te he visto sonreír así, Potter- le alabó Draco, el fuego brillaba en sus ojos fríos.**

- **Será que nunca me habías echo un regalo, Malfoy- se quejó Harry- bueno, sí, putadas a mogollón.**

**El moreno se sentó en la fuente observando a su nueva lechuza, se emocionó pensando en Hedwig.**

- **Me enteré por Snape que la tuya alcanzó un maleficio y pensé que sería buena idea regalarte una lechuza.**

- **Gracias, Malfoy- sonrió Harry.**

- **No hace falta que me digas Malfoy, puedes llamarme Draco.**

**Harry se sonrojó un poco, hablar así con Draco Malfoy se le hacia profundamente extraño, pero… en el fondo… no se sentía nada mal al hablar con él.**

**Estaba claro que los Malfoy habían cambiado.**

- **La llamaré Grissy- la tocó Harry con un dedo, la pequeña lechuza ululaba como un bebé llorón.**

**Entonces cuando estaban tan tranquilos mirando la lechuza, Harry escuchó un grito de Sirius.**

**El chico puso los ojos en blanco.**

- **mi guardaespaldas me llama, será mejor que me vaya- le dijo a Draco.**

- **Vale- dijo este, disimulando el desagrado por su partida- Nos veremos en el Expresso, aunque aún no se ni con quien compartiré compartimento.**

- **Yo tampoco, bueno- le extendió una mano- gracias por todo.**

**Malfoy la estrechó.**

- **Gracias a ti, Potter.**

- **¡Harry!**

- **Bueno…Ha-Harry- le costó decirlo.**

- **Je, je- el moreno cogió la jaula y se fue corriendo hacia dentro del caserón.**

**El hijo de Narcisa se sentó en la fuente mirando como Harry se marchaba, rió nerviosamente en sus adentros.**

- **Potter…**

**CONTINUARÁ.**

n/a: Hola a todos ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien jeje, bueno veo que al menos 5 personas han leído mi fic, me alegro por ello (El que lo haya leído que me deje review please, me encantaría)

Así que esperando que os haya gustado este cap más que el otro voy a contestar vuestros reviews:

**Okashi Minako: **¡Hola! Mil gracias por el review, me has puesto colorada. Ja ja, bueno tampoco escribo tan bien...:s y el fic Siris/Remus escrito no es una maravilla solo que es largo y tiene bastante acción.

Espero que me sigas leyendo y dejándome reviews ¿eh? Que a partir de ahora viene lo bueno. Besos.

**laura300099:**¡Hi! Pues menos mal que te has pasado si señor, jaja en este ya ha aparecido Draco, espero que te haya gustado y que leas el 3 que es más interesante aún juju, besos.

**Randa1:**¡Holas! Si, Romeo y Julieta... mm como obra de teatro (más adelante) y un poco parecido a la situación de ambos ¿no? Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero tu review besos.

**Liwk:**¡Tus deseos son órdenes! 2ª Cap subido y según la aceptación del fic subiré pronto el tercero que también lo tengo escrito ya. Jujuju.¿ Los acompañantes? ¿una idea? MMMM ya lo verás jaja, besos.

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU:**¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, pero este cap supongo que te habrá gustado mucho más, jeje. ¿ Quien hará de Paris? Sorpresa, eso no se dice, jeje tendrás que esperar. Y si representarán la obra de teatro. Ju, Ju. Besos, espero tu review.

Bueno, pocos pero intensos reviews, espero recivir muchos más de vosotros que ya lo habéis echo y de aquellos que me lean y le de pereza ¡ Vamos escribe que me hace ilu!

Pronto el tercero, os adelanto el título:

"**EL EXPRESSO NOCTURNO"** – estará muy interesante, palabra de honor de Hermi20.

Besos, hasta otra.

HERMI20-BERGDORA.


	3. El expresso Nocturno

**El Expresso Nocturno-Capítulo 3.**

**Los gritos de Sirius en la casa de los Weasly fueron sonoros.**

**-¿¡Cómo has sido capaz de irte a solas con Malfoy al jardín, Harry?!¿¡Y si te hubiera intentado hacer algo?!- se señalaba Black a la cabeza.**

**Los gemelos que pasaban por el salón donde Harry y Sirius hablaban dijeron.**

**-¿Qué iba a hacerle, violarle? – exhaló Fred riéndose a carcajada limpia.**

**-Harry venció a Voldemort, Sirius- añadió George.**

**Harry sentado en el sofá, daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.**

**-¡Me da igual! No puedo arriesgarme a que el hijo de James sufra peligro y…**

**Remus apareció y ligeramente enfadado se llevó a Sirius de la habitación, Hermione ocupó su lugar y sentándose al lado de Harry le habló.**

- **No le hagas caso Harry, exagera por que se preocupa mucho por ti.**

- **Ya se ha acabado el peligro, no quiero que se preocupe tanto por mí- atajó Harry sin mirarla a la cara.**

**Hermione, que era como su hermana lo agarró del mentón.**

- **Piensa que aunque hayan cambiado, Sirius no ha tenido buena relación con los Malfoy.**

- **¿Y mi relación con ella como ha sido? ¿exquisita? ¡Por favor Hermione! Si alguien me hubiera dicho que Draco Malfoy y yo haríamos las paces le hubiera recomendado ir a San Mungo.**

**La castaña sonrió.**

- **Ya, pero todo el mundo tiene derecho a rectificar ¿no? Malfoy lo ha hecho, y Sirius lo ara cuando vea que no te harán daño.**

- …**- el ahijado de Sirius decidió no decirle nada más a su amiga.**

**Dejó a Hermione en el salón y salió de la madriguera a tomar un poco el fresco.**

**El chico se sentó en una roca y empezó a pensar.**

**A la mente le vino el comienzo de amabilidad de Draco hacia él y eso lo hizo bastante feliz.**

**¿Por qué? Le preguntó su misma mente.**

**Pues… por qué siempre es bueno hacer las paces con el enemigo ¿no?**

- **¿Harry?- una voz femenina y dulce lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos.**

**Era Ginny.**

- **Hola- le dijo este sonriendo serenamente.**

- **¿Pensando?- le preguntó la pelirroja.**

- **Si.**

- **Am… ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?**

**Harry ladeó la cabeza simplemente, observaba el azul del cielo con intensidad.**

**La hermana de Ron pegó sus ojos castaños hacia su rostro sin apartarlos de ahí, Harry ruborizado la miró.**

**-¿Querías algo?**

**La chica no contestó y se lanzó a besarlo pasionalmente.**

**El moreno no había abierto la boca cuando la separó modestamente y con cuidado.**

- **Ginny…no…**

**La chica seguía con la mirada encendida y los labios tan rojos como su pelo, tan intensos que podían arder.**

- **Te quiero Harry- lo abrazó.**

- …

- **Ya va siendo hora de que estemos juntos- sollozó un poco.**

- **Ginny…- Harry no sabía que decir, se sintió en 6º atraído por la chica, si, pero en el anterior curso aquello se había enfriado, y mucho.**

**La muchacha volvió a fijar los ojos a los de él, Harry se sintió incomodo.**

- **¿Me sigues queriendo verdad?**

- **Bueno, yo…**

- **¡No puedes haberme olvidado!- lo apretujó más fuerte contra sí la Gryffindor.**

- **Uff- bufó el chico- Ginny, no se que decir, a pasado más de un año desde lo nuestro y… todo ha cambiado tanto.**

**La chica se puso en pie, con lágrimas en los ojos, feroz.**

- **¿entonces no me quieres?**

- **No lo se…- tragó saliva Harry- necesito reafirmar mis ideas, Ginny.**

- …

- …**mira Ginny, hacia mucho mucho tiempo- miraba el azul del cielo, los pájaros volaban – que no me sentía tan libre.**

- …

- **El deshacerme de Voldemort a significado para mí una liberación y… una tranquilidad extraña y reconfortable.**

- **¿Vamos que nada, no?- no lo escuchaba Ginny, cada vez más enfadada.**

- **Si me quieres Ginny déjame espacio y tiempo para aclarar mis ideas por favor…**

**El Gryffindor no pudo acabar su discurso por que Ginny lo había abofeteado sonoramente.**

**Eso a Harry le dolió, no pensaba que la hermana de su mejor amigo fuera a reaccionar así.**

**-¡Solo haces daño!- chilló la muchacha- ¡pero que sepas que vas a estar conmigo, no me rendiré!**

**La pelirroja de ojos oscuros salió corriendo dirección a la madriguera.**

**Harry se sintió muy tonto, triste, desolado con su actitud… en aquel momento se le hacia pesado el verano, en aquel momento desearía vivir solo con Sirius y apartarse de la madriguera.**

………………………………………………

**Y el verano pasó…**

**No fue un verano malo, con Ron, Hermione y los gemelos no tenía ningún problema, pero Ginny… fue un poco acosadora y agobiante para ojos de Harry.**

**Nadie se daba cuenta de que la pequeña Weasly no cesaba en acercarse a él y a Harry le incomodaba.**

**Es más, gracias a eso poco a poco sus sentimientos restantes a Ginny se esfumaron como una humareda.**

**Era 31 de Agosto, y eran las 18:00 horas.**

**El caos empezó a reinar en la casa de Ron, ya que a las 21:00 horas salía el Expresso Nocturno dirección Hogwarts.**

**La señora Weasly era la única que se escuchaba en toda la casa, junto el ruido de correteos por las escaleras.**

**Harry cerraba con fuerza su maleta, infestada de cosas.**

**-¿Ya estás?- preguntó Ron.**

**-Sí- dijo Harry agarrando su maleta, metiendo su sobre con el billete de tren en el bolsillo y subiéndose un poco los pantalones.**

**Agarró la jaula de Grissy y partió junto a Ron.**

**Los chicos bajaron las escaleras colocándose con orden junto a la puerta.**

**-¡No se te olvide el billete Ron!- Bramó Molly con histeria.**

**-¡Que no!- atajó Ron, cansado de tanta orden.**

**-¿Lo tenéis todo chicas?- preguntó a Hermione y Ginny.**

**- Si mamá…-contestó cansina Ginny agarrando su maleta rosa.**

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza, ilusionada con su regreso a Hogwarts.**

- **Pues venga, despedíos de Fred y George, rápido.**

**Harry y los demás se despidieron de los gemelos y atravesaron la puerta.**

**-¿Cómo iremos a King Cross señora Weasly?- le preguntó Harry, tan nervioso como la misma Hermione.**

- **En el coche de Arthur- todos la miraron- si el de aquella vez…- aclaró- vamos chicos.**

**Arthur los esperaba al volante, orgulloso con el coche, estos se subieron y se despidieron de la madriguera.**

**Cuando llegaron a King Cross, siguieron el ritual de todos los años hasta atravesar el andén 9 ¾.**

**Allí residía el nuevo expreso de Hogwarts.**

**El tren nocturno era más grande, más largo y más ancho que el original.**

**Su color era de un azul muy oscuro y las ventanas estaban enmarcadas en un color dorado.**

**Un centenar de magos y brujas se arremolinaban tanto que no dejaban ni pasar a un gato.**

**Necesitaban un tiempo récord para poder ir cada alumno a su compartimiento, ya que este podría estar cerca o estar al final del tren por desgracia.**

- **¿Dónde estará el nuestro, Harry?- le preguntó un agobiado Ron a su amigo.**

**Potter observó el tren sudoroso, maleta en alto y jaula a un lado, decidió observar un gran cartel explicativo que situaba los vagones y compartimentos.**

- **Mira Ron, está casi al final del tren ¿ves?- le señaló a su amigo, 4 vagones antes del final.**

- **Uff…- el pelirrojo quedó blanco al ver la caminata que tendrían que pegarse.**

- **Ginny y yo estamos más cerca- se unió a ellos Hermione- dos vagones antes, al centro del tren.**

**Ginny bufó con molestia, al ver lo apartada que estaría de Harry.**

- **Entonces dudo que nos veamos hasta mañana – siseó Ron, estaba claro que no se recorrería todo el tren, ni por Hermione, ni por nadie.**

**Hermione lo miró bastante mal.**

- **mejor vamos tirando, señora Weasly ayúdelas mejor a ellas, Ron y yo vamos tirando a nuestro compartimento.- le dijo Harry a Molly.**

**La señora Weasly los besó con ahínco a los dos y se despidieron con la mano de las chicas.**

- **Hasta luego- se despidieron.**

**Corrieron con prisas por el andén, encontrándose por el camino con Neville, Seamos y Dean.**

- **¿Vosotros también venís? – les preguntó Ron.**

- **Claro- dijo Seamos- El año pasado no es que fuera un año muy normal para nadie ¿no?**

- **No estudiemos nada- prosiguió Neville con indignación.**

- **¿En que compartimento os toca?- les preguntó Harry.**

**Se pararon los cinco un momento sacando los billetes.**

- **Pues…- observó Dean – en el 35.**

- **A nosotros también- gritaron contentos Neville y Seamos- yo la cama 01…**

- **Yo la 03**

- **Y yo la 04- dijo Dean- vaya no os toca con nosotros ¿no?**

- **No- se apenó Harry – pero al menos estaremos en el mismo vagón, nosotros estamos en la 38.**

- **¿sabéis con quien más os toca? Son compartimentos de 4- informó Seamos- al menos nosotros somos 3, solo habrá uno de más, pero quizás sea alguien que nos caiga bien.**

- **Nosotros ni idea- ladeó la cabeza Ron.**

- **Mejor vayamos ya, quedan solo quince minutos - se miró el reloj Harry.**

**Encontraron al fin el vagón y aunque les costó entrar por la gran cola de alumnos masculinos, lograron hacerse un hueco.**

**Neville y compañía pudieron meterse rápido en su compartimento, pero Harry y Ron tuvieron que ir un poco apretujados hasta llegar al suyo: el 38.**

**Cuando al fin llegaron, estaba vacío, dejaron las maletas en un estante en lo más alto de la pequeña estancia.**

**El compartimento de tren no era muy amplio, pero sin las camas echas uno se podía sentar y comer con tranquilidad.**

**Así parecía que no habían cambiado de tren, pero en realidad era bastante más ancho.**

**Al fin se sentaron, exhaustos.**

- **No me muevo de aquí hasta mañana- dijo Ron quitándose los zapatos.**

- **Je, je ni yo - se rio Harry.**

**Cerraron la puerta para que no se escuchara los quejidos de pasillo y Harry pudo liberar a una ansiosa Grissy.**

- **Me pregunto donde le tocará a Malfoy… – se preguntó Harry en un siseo, Ron puso cara de haber pisado una caca de perro.**

- **Espero que aquí no, ni al lado tampoco, ¡Ni en todo el vagón!- se cruzó de brazos.**

- **Ron…- lo advirtió Harry risueño- recuerda que hemos hecho las paces.**

- **Me da igual.-tajante y claro.**

**El sonido de la campana sonó y el humo salió por la chimenea del tren, este avanzó lento y los chicos se despidieron de una llorosa Molly por la ventanilla.**

**Pasaron un par de minutos en marcha en el que la ciudad desapareció… entonces la puerta del compartimento se abrió.**

**Un chico no muy alto, castaño y de anchas cejas entró con su maleta, según los colores de su capa era un Slitheryn.**

**Ron frunció el ceño con fastidio, pero más tuvo que quejarse en su fuego interno cuando detrás de él vieron que Draco Malfoy entraba por esa misma puerta.**

- **¡OH NO!- el pelirrojo miró el techo rezándole.**

- **¡Draco!- se sorprendió Harry al verlo, se ruborizó un poco.**

**El rubio también estaba sorprendido de que le tocara pasar la noche en el mismo lugar que Harry.**

- **Que casualidad- sonrió un poco el oji gris.**

- **Una casualidad de oro, Zabini y Malfoy durmiendo a mi lado, ¡Que emoción!-Ron temblaba.**

- **¿Te crees que me hace gracia dormir contigo roncando al lado, imbécil?- le preguntó Blaise con desdén.**

**Ron ya se disponía a levantar la varita cuando Harry lo detuvo.**

- **Dejémonos de tonterías- atajó- tenemos 18 años, no somos niñatos.**

- **Exacto- afirmó Draco, claramente divertido ante el humor de Ron y el pasar la noche al lado de Potter.**

**Se hizo un pequeño silencio.**

- **¿Que camas son las nuestras?- preguntó el rubio a Harry, ni siquiera miró a Ron que aún estaba rojo de ira.**

- **La mía es esa de arriba- señaló Harry a la parte alta derecha- y Ron va abajo mío.**

**Blaise Zabine sacó su billete mirando el número elegido.**

- **Entonces la mía es la baja izquierda y la tuya Draco – miró a su amigo- es la de arriba a la izquierda.**

- **Bien- hizo un amago de sonrisa el chico- me gustan las alturas- todo aquello lo dijo sin dejar de mirar a Harry, que se atolondró un poco.**

- **Em… ¿Cenamos?**

**Poco después de estar en el tren, la mujer del carrito apareció por la puerta, pero en vez de llevar golosinas por doquier, traía bocadillos y refrescos en su carro.**

**-¿De que queréis el bocadillo muchachos?- preguntó.**

**- Yo de pollo- contestó Blaise –con cerveza de mantequilla.**

**-¿y tú joven?- le preguntó seguidamente a Ron la buena mujer.**

**-De mierda- siseó Ron.**

**Esta pareció no haber entendido, Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas.**

- **De Bacon… con queso…- gruñó- con Cola.**

- **Yo igual – pidió amablemente Harry- gracias- contestó al entregárselo.**

- **Atún y mayonesa- dijo Draco- con cerveza de mantequilla.**

**Cuando la mujer había entregado la cena, se fue con su carro.**

**Los chicos empezaron a cenar en silencio, Ron parecía comer gusanos untados en pan.**

- **Bah, mira Draco, me voy a ver si hay alguno de los nuestros por aquí para charlar- bufó Blaise- comer con un tipo que le sale la comida de la boca da asco.**

**Draco reía divertido.**

- **Vale, ahora cuando acabe iré contigo- le contestó el hijo de Lucius.**

**Blaise salió del lugar, balanceándose por el movimiento del tren.**

**-¿está bueno el bacon?- le preguntó meloso a Harry.**

**- Mucho- contestó él, con sorpresa por la pregunta.**

**Draco Malfoy deseó que Ronald Weasly se fuera un rato a pasear por lo ancho del tren.**

**Ron elevó una ceja.**

- **¿Es que nunca has probado el bacon, idiota?- escupió el chico.**

- **Pues no, en mi casa se comen otras delicias, no como en la tuya Weasly- siseó orgulloso la serpiente.**

**Ron iba a abalanzarse sobre él y Harry tuvo que detenerlo de nuevo.**

**-¡Basta Ron! Y basta tú también ¿no?- le echó una mirada desaprobadora a Draco.**

**El rubio optó por no buscar al histérico amigo de Harry.**

- **de acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya a dar una vuelta con Blaise - Draco enfrió la mirada y dejando media cerveza se fue a dar un paseo.**

**Cuando se hubo marchado, Harry le echó una reprimenda a Ron, acabaron la cena y fueron un rato al compartimento de Neville y el resto de sus amigos.**

**Ellos estaban en el pasillo, junto a la ventana, viendo el paisaje y charlando.**

**Compartían habitación con Ernie McMillan, de Hufflepuff, por lo cual se veían satisfechos.**

- **a nosotros nos toca con Malfoy y Zabini- informó Harry cuando estos le habían preguntado.**

**Todos pusieron una mueca.**

- **Bueno…- dijo no muy convencido, casi compadeciéndolos- se supone que han cambiado ¿no? –inquirió Dean.**

- **Siguen siendo sucias serpientes-graznó el pelirrojo con odio.**

**Harry negaba con la cabeza insatisfecho, miró al final del vagón, justo en la otra punta: Draco Malfoy hablaba con Goyle y otros chicos de Slytherin.**

**Tuvo una extraña necesidad, no le importaría estar con ellos a solas, aunque Ron se enfadara y a pesar de que las caras de Goyle,Zabini y los demás derrocharan odio y ganas de asesinato en cadena.**

**Media hora más tarde, a las doce de la noche invocaron el hechizo "hace camas" y cuatro elegantes, grandes y cómodas camas de sábana blanca y mantas azul marino aparecieron.**

**Harry dio un salto hasta la suya, al ser alta tenía una perspectiva interesante de la ventana, Ron se acostó en la suya.**

**Malfoy y Blaise los siguieron y tras quitarse la ropa, Harry se fijó en los bóxer negros con un dibujo de serpiente en el trasero del Sly, se acostaron también.**

**Draco dio un salto y se encontró cara a cara con Harry en la cama de al lado, este se había quitado las gafas y miraba con fijación a su compañero rubio.**

**Tan solo los separaban un metro de distancia echo vacío.**

- **Será mejor que duerma con la varita en la mano- ironizó Ron- no vaya a ser que a uno de estos dos se les ocurra degollarnos por la noche.**

- **Te partiré la boca como no te calles y te duermas ¿estamos?- concluyó Blaise con una sonrisa.**

**Harry rió un poco, Draco lo notó y sonrió.**

**Ron, advertido, se dio la vuelta hacia la pared y no dijo ni las buenas noches.**

**Blaise lo imitó, aunque dio las buenas noches a Draco, este simplemente miraba a su lado.**

- **Buenas noches, Draco- le dijo Harry sonriente y tras pensárselo mucho.**

- **Buenas noches, Potter- igualó este.**

- **¿Potter?- se enfadó Harry.**

- **Ejem, Harry jeje- rectificó.**

**Ambos chicos apagaron la luz y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.**

**El tren iba a una velocidad escalofriante, tal vez los 280 Km. hora, por momentos se movía mucho en las curvas, por lo cual, el sueño no era 100 completo.**

**Harry se despertó, era de noche, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 02:30 horas.**

**Grissy dormía y parecía que el resto también.**

**(- Si no lo estuvieran, Blaise y Ron estarían matándose – pensó con diversión)**

**Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana unos minutos cuando alguien cercano lo siseó en la oscuridad.**

**-¿Harry?- se escuchó entre la penumbra.**

**El Gryffindor se asustó por un momento.**

- **ay, me has asustado- se pasó la mano por el pecho-¿también te has desvelado?**

- **Si- afirmó Draco bostezando un poco-¿Qué miras?- le preguntó.**

**Harry quedó en silencio unos instantes.**

- **el paisaje…-siseó flojito para no despertar a sus compañeros- es precioso ¿no crees?**

**El rubio lo imitó.**

**Los árboles y montañas se difuminaban a gran velocidad, la luna estaba casi oculta entre grandes nubarrones grises.**

- **pues sí, lo es- afirmó este- aunque hay cosas más bonitas.**

**Harry no entendió.**

**-¿Eh?**

**- Pues eso, que hay cosas más bonitas- repitió el chico, entre avergonzado y burlón.**

**-¿Cómo cuales?- se interesó Harry apoyándose sobre la almohada.**

**El oji gris se paró para pensarlo, eligiendo las palabras.**

- **pues… como las personas, la vida… no se.**

- **Vaya- el Gryffindor se alegró – me gusta escuchar palabras así de ti, Draco.**

**El hijo de Lucius lució una breve sonrisa en la oscuridad.**

- **Los Slitheryn también tenemos sentimientos, aunque no lo parezca…Harry.**

**Harry alargó su brazo y rozó el suyo con los dedos.**

- **Lo sé, me he dado cuenta que lo se.**

**Se hizo un silencio entre ellos en el que se pusieron a mirar de nuevo el paisaje nocturno.**

- **¿Sigues saliendo con la hermana de Weasly? – le preguntó de golpe y porrazo Malfoy.**

**El niño que vivió se sorprendió por la pregunta pero aún así la contestó.**

- **Estuvimos un par de meses juntos, a los 16, pero bueno… nada es para siempre…**

- **¿y eso? – se extrañó Draco, aunque no parecía muy triste por su nuevo "amigo".**

_**(- Mejor-sentenció Draco en lo más hondo de su mente)**_

- **No lo se- se sinceró el chico de los ojos verdes- ya no me siento atraído por ella, aunque ella por mí si.**

- **Ah, bueno… quien sabe ¿no?**

**(-_Esa tía no tendrá más oportunidades con él, lo juro- se irritó solo de imaginárselo, dejo de un lado sus pensamientos ¿Desde cuando el pensaba así sobre Harry?)_**

- **Si- atajó Harry- el tiempo dirá.**

**Ron jadeó un poco entre sueños, asustando a los chicos.**

- **como se despierte Ron ya podemos temblar – se asustó Harry al escuchar el gruñido nocturno del hermano de Ginny.**

- **Ni que lo digas- burló Draco- bueno…- miró un poco la ventana, la humedad se hacia reina al pasar por un enorme lago inglés.**

**Harry rozaba el cristal con sus dedos, empapándolo.**

- **Mi padre ha averiguado en el ministerio que este año habrán ciertas sorpresas en Hogwarts- sacó un tema de conversación Draco, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.**

- **¿A si?**

- **Si- vislumbró la cara sorprendida y algo asustada de Potter- pero parece que será algo bueno, no me lo ha querido confirmar pero, será algo parecido al torneo de los tres magos.**

**El moreno se rozó la barbilla.**

- **Interesante…**

- **Si- le sonrió el Slitheryn.**

**Volvieron a quedarse callados.**

- **¿Y tu Draco…?- dijo de repente Harry, cuando habían pasado unos tres minutos de silencio cortante-¿tienes novia?**

**El rubio se sorprendió por aquella pregunta y escrutó al oji verde con profundidad.**

**-¿te interesa?- se burló de él, tipicamente Slytherin.**

**Harry se sonrojó.**

**-¡No, No! Como me has preguntado por Ginny, pues…- se defendía haciendo gestos con las manos.**

**Malfoy sonrió divertido.**

- **No, no salgo con nadie- atajó felizmente- no es que haya tenido mucho tiempo últimamente ¿sabes?- Harry lo miró con lástima, no sabía bien la historia, pero tenía la corazonada de que Draco también había sufrido mucho.**

**De nuevo el silencio… ambos chicos miraron por la ventana, Harry más cansado y apoyado contra el cristal.**

- **El señor tenebroso quería hacerme más frío que esta noche, un frío artificial como una noche de verano lloviosa y fría…- recitó serio- me gustaría pensar que nada de eso ocurrió algún día, que mi familia pudiera desfilar con la cabeza alta frente a la Orden y todos los demás y decir: Yo no fui su vil esclavo, yo no estuve en Azkabán, yo soy inocente como el resto de magos y brujas…**

**Miró a Harry, este, sin querer se había quedado dormido.**

**Sonrió, sin hacer ruido se levantó de su cama, se apoyó en el suelo con una pierna y con la otra en la cama de Ron, dio un brinco y quedó de pie.**

**Cara a Cara miró a Harry con dulzura, una dulzura extraña para un Malfoy pura sangre.**

**Tapó al moreno con cuidado para no despertarlo, Harry balbuceó en su pequeño sueño.**

- **mmm…**

**El oji gris aproximó su rostro al de él, miró sus labios rosados y su cicatriz en la frente… la tapó con un mechón de pelo y lo acarició.**

- **Yo no salgo con nadie, Harry, jeh- sonrisa- pero no me importaría salir contigo- lo besó en la mejilla.**

**Ron volvió a gruñir, más fuerte y se movía con brusquedad, Draco dio un salto a su cama y se tapó entero con la manta.**

**CONTINUARÁ.**

N/a:Hola a todos, aquí acaba el cap 3 ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Espero que me mandéis vuestros reviews con TODO lo que queráis opinar o preguntar sobre el fic o lo que sea. .

He visto que hay gente que me ha puesto el fic en alerta pero no deja review, ANÍMAOS anda, y dejad uno que no cuesta nada y me hacéis más feliz,

No hay nada mejor para un escritor de fic que recibir un REVIEW, así que ya sabéis.

Os voy a contestar a las preguntas que me hayáis echo en los REVIEWS y a dar las gracias a todos:

**Okashi Minako**; gracias por tu segundo review, espero que seas fiel lectora jaja, y bueno, me alegro que te guste Amor en Luna llena .No sabía que habías leido también mis fics de Naruto ¡Mil gracias! Al fin has podido leer el cap del expresso nocturno ¿Qué te ha parecido? Besos wapa.

**Laura30000…:** Tus ansias quedan acabadas:Ya tienes el cap recien calentito, espero que te siga gustando y quiero verte por aquí ¿eh?besos.

**Kelo:** Bienvenida, jaja hombre mujer no puedo subirlos todos en un momento si no no tiene gracia, hay que saber esperar, además que… ahora vendrá toda la acción desde que lleguen al castillo besos wapetona.

**Arwen** ¡hi! Gracias por el review, me honra que me digan eso de que escribo bien, pero, tengo mucho que aprender aún. Espero que te gusten los siguientes capis.

**Ann Magus, Anne y Oihane**:( Cuantas anne xD), gracias por los reviews, seguidme leyendo y rewienando, espero no decepcionaros, ahora viene toda la acción y si es posible originalidad 100.

**Vampiro Princesa Miyu:** Hola de nuevo, tengo que leer el manga de tu nickname, jeje Mmm no puedo decirte nada de los personajes de la futura obra pero puedes decir, tu y todos vuestras propuestas de quienes os gustan más. espero tu review. Besos.

**Jhowhe:** Bienvenida, gracias por tu interesante review, jeje claro que Malfoy tendrá sus momentos de orgullo Malfoy, ahora está en etapa de confusión y quiere ganarse la amistad de Harry, pero…¡Tendrás que seguir leyendo! Jajaja, espero tu review .

Y aquí llega todo, mil gracias a todos/as, os adelanto el nombre del siguiente cap, que no es otro que :" 7º curso", veamos que pasa cuando nuestros amigos lleguen a Hogwarts.

Se despide con mucho gusto, **Hermi20-Bergdora.**


	4. 7º Curso

**El séptimo curso-Capítulo 4.**

**Más de un alumno somnoliento, hubiera lanzado un maleficio al escuchar una aguda voz por los altavoces a las seis de la mañana.**

- **Buenos días chicos y chicas, queda una hora para llegar a Hogwarts , levantasen de sus camas que pronto podrán desayunar, ¡Gracias!**

**En el departamento de Harry…**

**Blaise y Ron fueron los primeros en despertarse, maldiciendo y chocándose en la cabeza con la cama de arriba (en caso de Ron).**

- **Me cago en…- fue ver el rostro de Zabini y poner una mueca de asco- buf casi olvido que teníamos cucarachas esta noche.**

- **¿Quieres empezar bien la mañana Weasly?- lo amenazó el moreno alzando un puño.**

- …**.- el pelirrojo se apabulló.**

- **Pues mejor cállate.**

**El amigo de Draco empezó a llamarlo con una mano, pero el Malfoy no despertaba.**

**Harry se había desvelado con los prematuros chillidos de su amigo y el sly y bostezaba adormilado.**

**-¿Ya hemos llegado?- preguntó rozándose los ojos.**

- **Queda una hora- gruñó Ron.**

- **¡Draco!- empezaba a impacientarse Blaise meneando más que el propio tren la cama del rubio.**

**Malfoy despertó malhumorado, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos semi cerrados.**

- **No me toques los huevos Blaise…- escupió el chico mirando a su alrededor.**

**Se despejó de su enfado un poco cuando miró a Harry, saludándolo con amabilidad.**

- **Buenos días Harry.**

- **Hola- sonrió Harry ruborizado, poco a poco bajó la vista sin quererlo, ya que Draco se levantó, para encontrarse con algo... ¿alzado?**

- **Puaf ¡Muajaja!- Ron empezó a reírse con estrépito, Harry simplemente se pasó una mano por la boca, desviando la mirada.**

**Draco se enfurruñó ante la burla de Weasly.**

**-¿Que coño le pasa a la comadreja?- cuestionó a su fiel amigo.**

**- Nada, que este pobre parece que nunca se ha levantado empalmado, es poco hombre por lo que parece.**

**Ron dejó de reír y volvió a enfurecer.**

- **Ah…- musitó el oji gris - ¿Qué pasa? ¿La tengo más grande que tú?**

**Harry se rió un poco, raramente le parecía divertida la situación, aunque no sabía por qué le daba una vergüenza atroz mirar a Draco.**

**(- ¿Qué me pasa? Si eso también me ha pasado a mí alguna vez…-…- no debo estar acostumbrado a llevarme "bien" con Draco Malfoy)**

**-¡Y una mierda!**

**-¿Que si, dices? – empezaron a burlarse Blaise y Draco.**

**-Boargggg.**

**-¿Que tu la tienes corta y gorda?**

**-¡Vete al cuerno!- Harry tenía que agarrarlo.**

**-Ah vale, que tienes un micro pene, haberlo dicho antes hombre.**

**La situación se volvió tan tensa, que Harry le pidió a Draco que mejor se fueran.**

**A Malfoy no le hizo mucha gracia, pero aceptó.**

- **Bueno vale, mejor desayunamos con los nuestros- se dirigió a Blaise-¿no?**

- **Si mejor.**

**Los dos Slytheryn salieron por la puerta dejándolos solos, Draco se despidió con un guiño hacia Harry.**

- **Les odio- el amigo de Harry, exhausto, emanaba espuma por la boca.**

- **Pues Draco y yo nos empezamos a llevar bien- Harry se sintió algo molesto con Ron- así que déjate de tantas tonterías.**

**Deshizo el hechizo de las camas y en un segundo el compartimento volvía a estar como el de un tren normal y corriente.**

**Hacia sol tras la ventana, ya no quedaba ni una sombra como las de anoche, ni un mísero nubarrón.**

**Aceptando el vaso de zumo y los bollos que les servía la mujer del carrito, Harry y Ron llamaron a Seamos, Dean y Neville para desayunar juntos.**

**Les dieron poco tiempo para todo, ya que tenían que desayunar, vestirse y acicalarse un poco para llegar presentables a Hogwarts.**

…………………………………

**Les dio pena a los chicos tener que salir del tren, sinceramente, el viaje había sido muy confortable.**

**Se encontraron con las chicas al salir al andén de la estación de Hogwarts, allí se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny.**

- **¡Ginny!**

**Ron corrió hacia su hermana, que iba agarrada a Hermione y Luna, que las había acompañado.**

**La Weasly** **estaba sonrojada y temblaba.**

- **¡Camarero, otra de Ginebra!- hip.- ¡Ja,ja!**

- **¿Que le ha pasado?- le preguntó el preocupado hermano a Hermione.**

- **Parece ser que se metió en una botella de agua Ginebra…**

- … **y en la otra Whisky- sonrió Luna, viendo aquello lo más normal del mundo.**

**Harry se acercó a ellas.**

- **¿Que pasa?- se preocupó.**

**Unos metros más lejos, Draco Malfoy observaba la escena junto a otros compañeros de 7º de su casa.**

**Ginny se lanzó contra Harry, abrazándolo.**

- **¡Harryyyyyy! ¡Mi amor! Ja, Ja- reía como loca.**

- …**.- el ahijado de Sirius se azoró.**

**Hermione suspiró, aún no habían llegado los carruajes.**

**Draco, alejado de todo, fruncía el ceño con ira.**

- **Ha bebido- estaba preocupada- no me di cuenta, me dormí pronto y parece ser que ella se fue a beber con otras chicas al pasillo, lo siento – miró a Ron.**

**Ron, furioso, retiró a su hermana de los brazos de Harry y se la llevó hacia delante, adelantando camino.**

**-¡No imbécil! ¡Quiero estar con mi Harry!- chillaba tan fuerte que algunos se reían de ella.**

**Harry se sintió mal, le gustaría corresponderla pero…no podía.**

- **Vamos Harry- lo animó Hermione tirando de él.**

………………………………………………………

- **¡Hogwarts, Hogwarts, para todos lo mejor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts y sin Voldemort mejor!- el canturreo de Peaves, fue lo primero que escucharon los alumnos al cruzar las puertas del colegio.**

**El aroma a césped fresco y a la piedra antigua fue olfateada por un feliz Harry, que junto a Hermione y Luna entraban con estrépito en el castillo.**

**Cuando al fin pudieron y sentándose en sus mesas, (Harry en la suya y Draco totalmente alejado de él) vieron entrar a la sala a los profesores.**

**Todos estaban allí, desde Dumbledore, alegre como siempre, al profesor Snape, con cara de perro.**

**Ginny se encontraba algo mejor, ahora permanecía seria alejada de su hermano, Harry y Hermione.**

**Estos observaban todos con una naturalidad familiar.**

- **parece mentira que estemos de vuelta en Hogwarts- Hermione se sentía claramente dichosa.**

- **Si, claro…- Ron llevaba un día con cara de troll mareado.**

- **Mirad, empieza la selección de los de primero.**

**Tras veinte minutos ansiosos, cinco nuevos chicos y tres nuevas chicas fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor y Dumbledore pudo dar su general discurso de cada año.**

- **Bienvenidos a un nuevo año, para muchos repetidores, para otros un año más, pero todos aquí sanos y salvos.**

**Hubo un silencio.**

- **Quiero dar el pésame a todo aquel que en guerra acabó herido de muerte por la maldad de cierto mago oscuro, que al fin muerto, no merece ni que le recordemos…**

**Harry tembló un poco, se tocó la cicatriz por instinto, pero nada ocurrió.**

- … **Así que, antes de comenzar la suculenta cena, hablaremos de novedades, de novedades y buenas nuevas.**

**Algunos se rieron, otros sonrieron ligeramente.**

- **Este viejo no cambia-le siseó Blaise a Draco, que estaba sentado junto a Goyle, pero no hacía caso a ninguno de los dos.**

**Dumbledore prosiguió.**

- **Este año, tendremos dos nuevos profesores en nuestro colegio- carraspeó- pueden pasar por favor.**

**Nadie se levantó de la mesa, sino que dos hombres, altos y muy conocidos para Harry pasaron por la parte trasera de la mesa de profesores y caminaron hacia la tarima.**

- **¡SIRIUS, REMUS!- Harry casi se levanta de la silla al verlos, la alegría rebosante en todo su ser.**

**Hubo cuchicheos, risitas y comentarios.**

- **El profesor Remus Lupin- señaló al mago castaño, este hizo un ademán de saludo- que mucho de vosotros conocéis de hace unos años.**

**Impartirá la defensa contra las artes oscuras.**

- **¡YUHUU!- Seamos dio un grito.**

**Lupin sonreía con aprecio, Snape sin embargo miraba a los dos merodeadores como si hubiera pisado una mierda.**

- **Y el profesor Black, que no impartirá una asignatura común, no señor… pero de eso os hablaré ahora mismo.**

**Sirius saludaba a Harry con la cabeza.**

**Ron, Hermione y Harry hicieron corro.**

- **¿Qué no hará una asignatura común?-se extrañó Ron-¿eso que quiere decir?**

- **Pues ni idea- confesó Harry, tan confuso como él.**

**Hermione se llevaba las manos a la boca, sus ojos castaños brillantes por la ilusión.**

- **Creo haber oído algo, o más bien leer… en el apartado de cultura de el profeta… ¡Sería genial!- la chica hablaba sola, Harry y Ron alucinaban con ella.**

- **Para poder saber que clase imparte el profesor Black- señaló al orgulloso Sirius- tengo que explicaros con detalle el acontecimiento que se celebrará este año en el colegio.**

**Silencio sepulcral, todos los alumnos observaban con curiosidad, desde Neville hasta Vicent Goyle.**

- **Ju, el departamento de cultura mágica ha decidido hacer un gran festival de música y teatro- explicó, la profesora Mcgonagall vigilaba para hacer callar al que tuviera dudas y quería hablar- si, habéis escuchado bien.**

**Impartiremos dos clases a la semana de Teatro, dos de música y una, que la ara participe el señor Black y…- parecía que Dumbledore quería reírse- el profesor Snape… de…**

**Todos estaban con el alma en vilo.**

- … **de sexualidad- atajó.**

**Nuevo silencio, Snape quería que la tierra se lo tragase, Sirius Black empezó a reírse sin disimulo alguno, pronto muchos alumnos lo siguieron.**

**Dean y Seamos estaban por los suelos, Ron lloraba.**

- **Me hubiera encantado que Fred y George escucharan eso.**

**Hasta Hermione reía, Harry sonreía burlón.**

**Severus Snape, líder de la casa Slitheryn, se sonrojó.**

- **Pues si, eso mismo, estos dos formidables profesores, que no tienen más experiencia que la vida, os harán una clase a la semana de sexo.**

**¿Qué más tenía que explicar?- se miró un guión escrito en una hoja de pergamino- ah si, no participará solo Hogwarts, sino, que al igual que el torneo de los tres magos, alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbutons participarán y residirán aquí.**

**Llegarán mañana a primera hora, espero vuestra hospitalidad- los miró serios- y cuando ellos estén aquí, pondremos a vuestra disposición en cada sala común una lista con los nuevos horarios.**

**Ahora sí, ¿alguna cuestión?**

**Varias manos se levantaron a una misma vez.**

- **Srta. Parkinson, usted misma.**

**Pansy Parkinson, con su rostro compungido por la risa habló.**

- **¿Pero que fin tienen esas clases?**

- **Diversas obras de teatro y multitud de bandas musicales, de las cuales casa sección dispondrá de un ganador.**

**Ron y Harry se miraron.**

- **Mola…-farfulló Harry.**

- **Uoh…- exclamó Ron.**

**Dennos Creevy levantó una mano también.**

- **¿Es obligatorio hacer esas clases?**

- **Buena pregunta, hijo, no lo es.**

**Se escucharon bufidos de serenidad.**

- **pero cabe decir que todo participante que haga las clases y su obra o grupo ganará puntos para su casa, a demás de poder ganar un premio importante.**

**-¿¡De que se trata?!- Ernie Mcmillan se relamía los labios.**

**- Pues, un pequeño premio…- informó el director rascándose la cabeza- un millón de Galeones.**

**No hizo falta decir nada más, estaba claro que en aquellos momentos todo ser viviente del castillo querría participar.**

**-¿Y las clases de sexo también tienen práctica?- preguntó una chica morbosa de la mesa de Ravenclaw.**

**Aquello también provocó risas y rubores.**

- **No, señorita Igor- rió el anciano- pero si quiere practicar fuera de clase nadie se lo impedirá.**

- **Vaya con el Dumby- le dio un codazo Ron a Harry.**

- **Para finalizar, espero que aprovechen bien este año y esta experiencia, recibirán más información a su debido tiempo, ahora- se retiraron director y profesores a la mesa- todos a cenar.**

**Las bandejas y fuentes fueron llenándose del banquete inicial de principio de Hogwarts.**

**Harry devoró con hambre pollo y patatas fritas, mientras que Hermione, que estaba a régimen se sorprendía al ver como engullían sus amigos.**

- **chicos… no engordáis, ¡que envidia!**

- **Anda, anda- la contradijo Ron.**

- **Estoy expectante por ver los alumnos que vendrán mañana- masticaba Harry la carne.**

- **Mientras no venga Viktor Krum- alzó la cabeza Ron.**

**Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.**

- **¿Cómo va a venir un hombre que ya tiene más de 20 años, Ronald?- la castaña negó con la cabeza por su ineptitud, se sirvió un poco de sopa.**

**Ron se sonrojó.**

- **Harry- le dijo la chica a su amigo- me he dado cuenta de que Malfoy te mira mucho- entrecerró los ojos la muchacha-¿Ha pasado algo?**

- **¿No te lo he dicho? Él y Zabini han sido nuestros compañeros de Habitación.**

**La chica abrió mucho los ojos, Ron volvió a quejarse.**

- **sí…- zampaba- y han dado…mucho por culo…**

- **Ron ¬¬ no seas maleducado…**

- **¡Es la verdad!- se quejó.**

- **No lo es- sentenció Harry- han sido medianamente amables, al menos Draco lo fue conmigo.**

**Ron se limpió con la servilleta la boca.**

- **¿EH? ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre a ese engendro de dragón?**

**El niño que vivió se ruborizó un poco.**

- **Desde que me pidió perdón, además el también me llama Harry.**

- **Lo que faltaba- puso los ojos en blanco el Weasly.**

- **A mí me parece bien- lo sonrió Hermione dándole una mano- me alegro Harry.**

- **¡Ni que se fuera a casar con él y lo estuvieras felicitando, Hermione!**

**Hermione rugió y Harry escondió la cabeza tras la servilleta, miró hacia su derecha, allí al final de la sala se encontraba alguien que le decía su corazón sería un buen amigo.**

**Los Gryffindor se levantaron de la mesa cuando acabaron el banquete, y juntos, siguiendo a Hermione: Prefecta honorable, subieron las escaleras.**

**En las escaleras concedieron con el grupo de Malfoy, también prefecto.**

- **Hola- saludó Harry.**

- **Hola,¿Qué tal la cena Harry?¿buena?- preguntó el rubio.**

- **Sí mucho- el chico lo miró raro- emmm, ¿no eres prefecto?**

- **Claro- se enorgulleció Draco.**

- **¿Y sigues siendo Sly no?- se rió Harry divertido.**

**Draco puso una cara de no entender ni una jota.**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**- Es que vosotros vais dirección a la mazmorra, no a la torre de Gryffindor y has de guiar a los de primero.**

**-…**

**El hijo de Lucius quedó pasmado.**

**(- Este Potter, como puede confundirme de esta manera… ¡Me ha hecho quedar como un tonto!)**

- **Jeh, si claro- sonrió el chico de los ojos grises- es que no quería que te perdieras y por eso te he seguido- vaciló.**

**Harry no sabía como asimilar la contestación, cuando Ginny se enganchó a su brazo.**

- **¡Harry! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Vamos!- y sin mirar ni la presencia de Draco, lo arrastró escaleras arriba.**

**El moreno se despidió con la mirada de Malfoy, y este, resistió la mirada fulminante que amenazaba con salirle.**

**Se fue de allí, guió a los de primero a la mazmorra y cuando hubo acabado corrió a encerrarse en la habitación de 7º de los Slytheryn.**

**La habitación estaba decorada con cortinas plateadas y un bonito color verde en la pared.**

**Los doseles de la cama también lucían plateados y las camas eran enormes y muy elegantes.**

**Blaise, solo en la habitación, ordenaba sus pertenencias encima de la mesita de noche.**

**Cuando escuchó el portazo de Draco se giró enseguida, lo escrutó y le faltó poco tiempo para averiguar que a su mejor amigo le había pasado algo.**

**-¿Problemas?- preguntó.**

**El orgulloso Malfoy miró hacia él, con sorpresa en sus gestos faciales.**

**-¿Yo? Como crees…- lanzó su maleta sobre la cama y empezó a sacarlo todo a montones.**

**Zabini se acercó a Draco, lo conocía mejor que nadie en el colegio y no iba a permitir que su amigo no le contara su preocupación.**

- **No se por que, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Potter ¿No?, últimamente estás más amable con él…**

- **¡No hables de Harry!- le bramó, chillándole justo rostro a rostro.**

**Podía palparse el enfado de la serpiente de plata de Hogwarts.**

**El chico se sentó en la cama, Blaise en la suya, lo escuchó respirar, mirar las mantas de seda y de repente… sonreír.**

- **Blaise…- se levantó del lugar, sonriente y cantante- a ti... ¿se te da bien investigar no?**

- **Em…sí- contestó él, empezando a entender la cuestión,**

- **Entonces- se postró delante de él- ¿me podrías hacer el favor de…- sus ojos plateados brillaron- averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre Ginebra Weasly?**

**CONTINUARÁ.**

N/A: Hola a todos, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, ellos ya han llegado a Hogwarts y más o menos podréis ver que cosas pasarán en el fic.

Je, Je, estoy contenta por vuestros reviews y que me pongáis en alerta, pero me da pena que aquellos que me ponen el fic en alerta no me dejen review. ¡Escribidme, quiero conoceros a todos!

**CONTESTO A LOS REVIEWS:**

**VampireprincessMiyu:** ¡Hola! Al final voy a tener que hacerte mi ayudante con lo de los personajes, pero como bien sabrás cuando sigas leyendo he de advertirte que no solo habrá una obra de teatro…ju ju ju, de todas formas si quieres proponme personajes y personajes de romeo, lo tendré en cuenta , gracias guapa.

**Laura30000…**: Si que tienes números, jaja, gracias por el review, si, tengo que corregir mejor las faltas, que odio tenerlas jeje Espero que me sigas leyendo y me encanta que te guste, besos.

**Okashi Minako**: De momento la única que se ha leído más de un fic mío, que record, jaja. ¿Que odias a Ginny? ¡No me digas! ¡Yo también! Y a Ron, un poquito ja ja jaj a, si, por favor, espero que me sigas escribiendo ¿eh? Besos.

**Korime:** ¡hola guapa! Yo te apoyo en eso de descuartizar a Ginny, ja ja pero mejor hacerla sufrir de otra forma, jujuju… ya lo verás y a Ron, también, tranquila.

Besos, espero tu review.

**Izuimieri:** ¡Malditos pantalones! De los Weasly tenían que ser… ¬¬ tienes que pensar que Draco sigue siendo Draco, tampoco puede ser un ángel ahora, ¿no? Espero que el fic te siga gustando y espero tu review, mil gracias.

**Kelo: ¡**OH! Perdóname, no sabía que eras un chico L ¿podrás perdonarme? Jajaja me alegro mucho de que un chico le guste el flash J no conozco muchos, jeje, espero que sigas leyéndome el fic, lector number 1 besitos.

Bueno, se acabaron los reviews, ESCRIBIDME MÁS, MUCHOS MÁS, os aviso que el cap 5,(que ya tengo escrito) va a ser MUY interesante, así que no os lo perdáis ¿eh?

Su título: **Ginebra y Whiskey.**

BESOS, **HERMI20-BERGDORA.**


	5. Ginebra y Whiskey

!--[if gte mso 9xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:Authorlaura/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorlaura/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision1/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime0/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2008-03-17T11:08:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2008-03-17T11:08:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words4593/o:Words  
o:Characters25264/o:Characters  
o:Lines210/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs59/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces29798/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.9999/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml[endif-- 

**Ginebra y Whisky-Capítulo 5.**

�

�

Aquella primera noche en Hogwarts, Harry, había tenido un extraño sueño.

�

El corría por un campo totalmente desconocido, se lanzaba sobre el césped y rodaba por este hasta chocar contra un gran revoltijo de flores.

Olía a las susodichas embriagándose con su aroma, cuando un par de pies aparecían en la infinidad verde.

Un muchacho rubio de ojos grises se lanzaba sobre él y lo besaba en los labios, ambos rodaban llevándose las flores en su ruedo… entonces, despertó.

�

-Vamos Harry, llegaremos tarde- Ron ya estaba despierto y se acomodaba la túnica.

�

Harry sudaba, se preocupó bastante.

�

(-¿Por qué había soñado algo así con Draco?)- La verdad es que �algo rondaba en su interior que comenzaban a preocuparlo.

�

Se levantó de la cama, nervioso y se metió sin decir nada en el cuarto de baño.

�

Cuando bajaron a la sala común, Hermione� estaba colgando en aquel momento los horarios de los Gryffindors en el tablón de anuncios.

�

-�������� Buenos días, �Hermione- saludaron ambos.

-�������� Buenos días- sonrió la chica, dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-�������� ¿Que nos toca a primera hora?- preguntó Harry, asomándose al tablón.

-�������� Pociones, con Snape- recitó no muy feliz la castaña.

�

El moreno leyó con atención el nuevo horario, recordando el meeting de Dumbledore, las terceras horas del horario estaban dedicadas a las asignaturas extra.

�

-�������� Teatro� lunes y el miércoles, música �martes y jueves… y educación sexual los viernes- leyó Ron- ¡vaya!

�

Ginny, acompañada de Lavender �y Parvati aparecieron en aquellos momentos.

�

La pelirroja mandó una furtiva mirada a Harry.

�

-�������� me gusta eso de las clases de sexo- sonrió la hermana pequeña de Ron- así aprenderemos mucho¿no Harry?- preguntó con picardía.

-�������� Si, Ginny- le siguió la corriente Potter- aprenderemos los trucos de Sirius y Snape y como se matan entre ellos en clases.

�

Todos rompieron en carcajadas, eso había que verlo: Sirius contra Snape¿asignatura? SEXO.

�

- ¿Cuándo llegaran los nuevos?- preguntó la pelirroja a Hermione.

�

Esta miró su reloj.

�

-�������� A la hora de la comida, aún queda unas horas.

-�������� Bueno, mejor que bajemos a desayunar- propuso Harry- tengo un hambre…

�

Y bajaron a desayunar el grupo entero.

�

�

…………………………………

�

Snape seguía igualísimo que siempre.

�

Estaba muy bien que lo protegiera a su manera, que amara a su madre y que hubiera sido fiel a Dumbledore hasta la muerte de Voldemort, pero, �seguía siendo igual de rancio con Harry.

�

El oji verde se había sentado entre Ron y Hermione, saludó con vergüenza a Draco, que sentado en la fila de atrás estaba concentrado en algo.

�

(- ¿Qué le pasará?- se preguntó Harry, ladeó la cabeza- ¿Desde cuando me importa?)

�

-�������� Antes de que lleguen los nuevos al castillo, estaría bien que hiciéramos una asignatura normal y corriente, como Pociones- sonrió sarcástico, Harry pensó que a Snape no le hacía gracia que se impartieran nuevas asignaturas- 7º curso, el más difícil… los éxtasis en pociones harán suspender a muchos de vosotros…- miró a Harry.

�

Ron se acercó a su oído.

�

-�������� Vamos, que nos quiere suspender, así de claro.

�

Harry asintió con la cabeza, �Snape hizo chirriar los dientes.

�

Draco y Blaise murmuraban por lo bajito, mirando como Ginny Weasly hablaba a escondidas de Snape con Lavender, reía divertida.

�

Los ojos de Draco desprendían destellos de plata fina.

�

…………………………………..

�

Tras pociones, llegó la clase de Transformaciones y de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, fueron al gran comedor, y allí, esperaron con ahínco la llegada de sus nuevos huéspedes.

�

�

Empezaron a impacientarse gracias al olor al pollo a la brasa cuando, Filch apareció por la puerta, vestido de gala y nervioso.

�

-�������� Profesor Dumbledore, ya están aquí las damas francesas…-jadeaba con cansancio.

-�������� Hágalas pasar, Arghus- ordenó el hombre de barba plateada.

�

Hagrid se puso nervioso.

�

¿Acaso Madame Maxime vendría también este año para el concurso?

�

Su esperanza se vio truncada, la giganta no apareció, en su lugar y en primer puesto una bruja muy alta, rubia y con un cuerpo de infarto caminó a través de la puerta.

La seguían una docena de brujas, todas con uniforme azul cielo y la mayoría de ellas rubias de ojos claros.

�

-�������� ¡Mira Harry!- señaló Hermione a la fila de muchachas francesas-¡Es Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur!

�

Así era, se fijo Harry.

�

Gabrielle Delacour, de unos aproximadamente quince- dieciséis años, caminaba firme y altiva, muy parecida a su hermana Fleur, iba en tercera fila, acompañada de la única muchacha morena del grupo.

�

Una joven de tez blanca, pero cabellos oscuros como el ébano, largos y rizados.

�

Dumbledore se puso en pie, besando caballerosamente a la responsable de Beauxboutons.

�

-�������� Srta Madeline Gelabert, gracias por venir a Hogwarts con sus alumnas.

�

La mujer hizo una reverencia, sonriente.

�

-�������� Es un placer, mis alumnas y yo estamos encantadas- miró a sus alumnas-Dígame¿donde podemos sentarnos?

-�������� Hemos guardado un buen tramo en la mesa de los Hufflepuff- sentenció- Sr Filch, acompañe a las señoritas.

�

Filch, mirando a las mujeres con los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas las invitó una a una a sentarse.

�

Harry y Ron, no pudieron evitar reír.

�

-�������� Ni que fueran tan guapas- farfulló Ginny a Parvati, con cara de pocos amigos.

�

El director se dirigió a sus alumnos.

�

-�������� Cabe explicar, que la señorita Madeline Gelabert será quien os de las clases de teatro en este curso- todos miraron a una orgullosa Madeline- tiene varios premios como: actriz ganadora a los premios de teatro y cine mágico en Francia y Europa entera.

�

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

�

Poco después, fueron los alumnos� de Durmstrang quienes hicieron su aparición.

�

Iban muy tapados, como sus antecesores en el torneo de los tres magos.

Eran 20 aproximadamente, Hermione volvió a sorprenderse, �cuando un chico de la primera fila le llamó súbitamente la atención.

�

-�������� ¿No os recuerda ese chico a alguien? – preguntó la castaña a Ron y Harry.

�

Estos miraron a la primera fila, tras un profesor bajito y regordete, con un cabello algo enmarañado y largo de color negro.

�

- ¿Cuál de los dos¿El castaño o el moreno?- preguntó Harry mirando a ambos chicos.

�

El moreno era bastante alto y fornido, de pelo oscuro y casi rapado y las cejas anchas y morenas.

Su compañero era algo más bajito, de la medida de Harry, de cabello castaño y corto, muy sonriente.

�

-�������� El moreno- se concentró Hermione- me recuerda a alguien…- la voz de Dumbledore la desconcentró.

�

-�������� Al fin estamos todos- le dio la mano al profesor de Durmstrang - os presento a Jack Lowkrom, es un famoso músico y cantante en un grupo de rock, él os dará las clases de música.

�

Lowkrom tenía un cabello muy largo, barba y bigote negro y vestía encuerado hasta los calzoncillos.

�

-�������� podéis sentaros en las mesas de Ravenclaw - Filch los guió- seguramente os habréis fijado algunos- prosiguió Dumbledore- en que los hermanos de los antiguos Viktor Krum y Fleur Delacour están aquí.

�

Hermione dio un gritito agudo¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

�

-�������� ¿El hermano de Krum? - arrugó la nariz Ron - Lo que faltaba… 

-�������� Es verdad - afirmó Harry - se parecen muchísimo.

�

La verdad es que el muchacho que en aquellos momentos se sentaba al lado de Luna Lovegood, era clavadito a su hermano mayor.

�

-¡Será interesante estudiar con él!- se alegró Hermione, emocionada.

�

Ron simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

�

Tras la llegada de los nuevos, al fin pudieron comer en paz, la carne les entraba de maravilla tras un buen rato de espera ansiosa.

�

Acabaron el postre y tuvieron dos horas libres para poder hacer lo que quisieran antes de las dos horas restantes del día: Historia de la magia, de lo más aburrido.

�

Harry se pasó por la biblioteca para buscar información sobre los deberes de pociones, cuando salió, �Gabrielle Delacour lo abordó.

�

-�������� ¡Hola Harry! - la chica le dio un besito tímido en la mejilla, iba acompañada de la chica morena de la fila -¿Cómo estás? - preguntó contenta.

-�������� Muy bien - contestó este sonriendo -¡Que casualidad que hayas venido aquí¿No? - mantuvo conversación el moreno, con simpatía.

-�������� Pues sí - Gabrielle se puso roja- ella es mi amiga Melania - le presentó a la morena, que esperaba ser presentada.

-�������� Hola- dijo escuetamente la chica.

-�������� Hola - Harry le dio dos besos -¿Vais a participar en teatro y música, no?- les preguntó.

-�������� Si - contestó la hermana de Fleur - será divertido.

-�������� Ya lo creo- contestó Harry.

�

En aquel momento, Draco Malfoy pasaba por allí con Goyle, se detuvo al encontrarse con Harry.

�

-�������� Hola, Harry- le dirigió la palabra el rubio, escrutándolo.

-�������� Hola- el chico sintió un raro tirón en el estómago.- ¿Qué tal?- tartamudeó.

-�������� Bien, haciendo deberes de pociones- contestó, miró a las dos chicas que estaban hablando con Harry-¿Y ellas…?- preguntó con su peculiar altivez.

-�������� …¡OH!- las presentó Harry azorado- Son Gabrielle Delacour- Draco besó su mano con elegancia- y Melania…- no recordaba su apellido, aunque tal vez no lo había dicho.

-�������� Mieres- la muchacha morena apartó la mano de Malfoy le dio dos besos en la mejilla.- encantada.

-�������� Igualmente- contestó Draco, sonriendo cortés.

�

La chica de Beauxbutons sonrió con congojo.

�

-�������� Bueno- interrumpió Gabrielle- nos vemos en otro momento, adiós- hizo una reverencia a Harry y Draco, se llevó a Melania de la mano.

�

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos en medio del pasillo que daba a la biblioteca.

�

-�������� Un día largo¿No crees?- preguntó Draco.

-�������� Sí- Harry se sentía un poco turbado cuando hablaba con Malfoy, eso lo inquietaba.

�

El oji gris se acercó un poco más a él.

�

-�������� He pensado en participar en teatro y música, quiero ganar muchos puntos para mi casa- le informó Malfoy con orgullo.

-�������� Em, si…- el moreno miraba al suelo sin darse cuenta- yo también, ganar puntos… si, claro, jejeje.

Draco elevó una ceja.

�

-�������� Te noto algo raro, Harry- siseó con preocupación, �acercándose algo más a él-¿Te ha molestado algo que te haya dicho?- inquirió.

�

Cuando Harry dejó de mirar al suelo se percató que los ojos plateados estaban muy cerca de los suyos, en aquel momento el corazón le bombardeaba y pensamientos incoherentes le venían a la cabeza.

�

¿Desde cuando se fijaba en el cambio de voz de Malfoy¿Que importaba que fuera más grave y elegante? Y ¿por que pensaba que el pelo más largo y sin gomina le quedaba excelentemente bien?

�

Bufó ante los pensamientos.

�

(- Esto de llevarme bien con mi peor enemigo me está perjudicando…- pensó)

�

-¿Harry?- insistió Malfoy, sacándolo de la ensoñación.

-¿Eh?- reaccionó el amigo de Ron, sin haberlo escuchado.

-¿Si te pasa algo conmigo?- repitió el Slytheryn �empezando a impacientarse.

-¡No¡Claro que no!- empezó a agitar las manos al viento de manera nerviosa.

�

Draco sonrió mas aliviado.

�

-�������� Bien, pues entonces quiero que quedemos solos algún día- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- para conocernos mejor, ahora que hemos hecho las paces… tal vez para hacer deberes también¿te parece?

�

Harry asintió con la cabeza, rojo como un pimiento morrón.

�

-�������� Nos vemos en clase entonces- se despidió con la mano.

�

Malfoy desapareció, dejando a un Harry jadeante contra la pared.

�

Volvió a la sala común con paso ligero, pasó por el lado de un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff y también le pareció ver a Blaise Zabini, amigo de Draco, �hablando seriamente con Michael Corner, un ex de Ginny.

�

Cuando llegó a la sala común, Ron y Hermione discutían en aquellos momentos, Ron se negaba a hacerse amigo del hermano de Krum y Hermione lo acusaba de troll y de egoísta.

�

La tarde pasó sin ningún percance, Encantamientos se le hizo corta, aunque los deberes que les mandó Flitwick, �de cortos no tenían nada.

�

Aprovechó la tarde para hacer sus primeros deberes, salir junto a Ron y Hermione a la cabaña de Hagrid a merendar y para después de la cena, Sirius y Remus los invitaron a sus aposentos a tomar un té caliente y hablar sobre las particularidades del curso.

�

-�������� Me ha sorprendido que seas justamente tu quien nos de las clases de sexo¡y con Snape!- Harry se reía, acompañado de su padrino, Remus les servía más té.

-�������� Es que tu padrino es un crack en esos temas, Harry- le confesó Lupin al hijo de James.

�

Hermione se rió entonces, Ron no entendió, Harry aún menos.

�

-�������� ¿Y como sabe que es un crack profesor Lupin¿También le ha enseñado a usted?- le preguntó el pelirrojo inocentemente.

�

Sirius Black empezó a reír a carcajadas, Hermione había entendido el asunto con la picardía que caracterizaba a una mujer, Lupin deseó no haber dicho eso jamás, estaba rojo, turquesa…¡amarillo!

�

-�������� Bueno, yo…-balbuceó.

-�������� Claro que sí- vaciló el padrino de Harry- a Remus fui yo quien le enseñé todo lo que sabe sobre…sexo- la mirada de Black se volvió lasciva.

�

Harry y Ron seguían sin entender, Hermione decidió que lo más conveniente sería dejar a la pareja de profesores solos.

�

A Harry le pareció escuchar un muelle de cama cuando iba por el pasillo, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

�

�

Draco Malfoy escribía tranquilamente en el escritorio que tenían en la habitación.

�

Una tenue luz lo iluminaba, pero eso no le impedía que la pluma trazara suaves líneas sobre su pergamino amarillento.

�

Estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de la llegada de Blaise.

�

-�������� Buenas noches, Draco- saludó sonriente el amigo de Malfoy.

�

El rubio guardó pergamino y� pluma, se giró hacia él.

�

-¿Has conseguido la información que te he pedido?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

�

Blaise siseó.

�

-¿Qué pensabas?

�

Draco sonrió.

�

-�������� Jeh¿y es buena?

-�������� Buenísima- se apoyó en su hombro Blaise- no se por que tienes tirria a esa niñata, �pero le vas a joder la vida, Draco.

�

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, alzó el alpino rostro al techo, orgulloso como él mismo.

�

-�������� No me importa- cortó- así aprenderá a no poner las manos encima a quien no debe- sentenció con su fulminante mirada de serpiente- se va a arrepentir de haber probado los labios de Harry Potter.

�

……………………………

�

-¡corred chicos!- Hermione se había levantado muy agitada-¡Tenemos que coger sitio en la clase de música!

�

La castaña iba adelantada un buen tramo, pero Harry y Ron charlaban animadamente con Seamos, Dean y Neville.

�

-�������� No entiendo a la gente¡Son solo unas clases extras!- gruñía Dean.

-�������� Pero con un premio que te haría rico, si no te das cuenta- se frotaba las manos Seamos.

�

Los chicos estaban llegando al aula vacía y reservada para esa clase, en el cuarto piso.

Allí muchos se peleaban por entrar.

�

-�������� Yo lo que quiero es divertirme – afirmó Harry.

�

Cuando pudieron entrar, Harry se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione.

�

El profesor de Durmstrang ya estaba allí, fumando, sentado en su escritorio.

�

Había decorado la clase con póster de grupos heavys y algunas guitarras estaban colgadas en el techo.

�

Draco Malfoy se presentó radiante aquella mañana, bien peinado y con una túnica perfecta.

�

Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo embelesado.

�

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, Jack cerró la puerta con un golpe de varita, apagó su cigarrillo y se dirigió a la clase.

�

-�������� Bienvenidos a la clase de música- dijo, su voz era grave aunque algo rota y cascada por el fumar- soy el profesor Jack, pero podéis llamarme Jack o Mr Jackson, como me dicen los miembros de mi grupo- chasqueó la lengua.

�

El hermano de Viktor Krum y su amigo el castaño, sonrieron con orgullo.

�

-�������� Bueno, sois los alumnos más grandes de Hogwarts, por lo que veo, así que iré al grano- farfulló- estáis aquí para aprender música y participar en el Concurso Europeo de Magia, Arte y Cultura, yo os enseñaré todo lo relacionado a música, grupos y toda clase de formación- explicó- el que no le interese, desde ya puede irse.

�

Nadie se movió, todos parecían interesados.

�

-�������� Bien- prosiguió- no os asustéis, a mi la teoría no me va mucho, así que todo será prácticamente práctico.

Como podréis adivinar, por mi estilo- se señaló a si mismo- soy más heavy que un trueno, pero como profesional que soy os ayudaré en vuestro estilo musical, sea el que sea.

�

Dean Thomas levantó una mano.

�

- ¿Aunque sea hip hop?- preguntó gracioso.

- �Aunque sea mi odiado HipHop, exactamente- rió con ganas el hombre de largos cabellos.

�

Muchos rieron, les parecía simpático aquel profesor.

�

-�������� Así que empezaremos con unas pequeñas preguntas orales, para saber más o menos vuestro estilo musical- observó a la clase- usted, la señorita de cabello castaño- se refería a Hermione.

-�������� ¿Yo?- Hermione se sonrojó- pues, me gusta la música clásica, las baladas en general, el jazz…- numeró.

-�������� Buen gusto, si señor- la felicitó Jack- usted- prosiguió.

�

Draco Malfoy bufó un poco de su flequillo, ya que tapaba sus ojos.

�

-�������� Rock duro, aunque no me desagrada lo más Black- contestó.

�

Jack lo miró como si quisiera besarlo.

�

-�������� Tu y yo nos llevaremos bien¿señor…?

-�������� Malfoy- contestó Draco, contento.

-�������� Malfoy- le hizo un ademán con el dedo- haber sigamos…Daniel.

�

El hermano de Krum, que tenía una voz algo ronca contestó.

�

-�������� Hardcore y algo de Viking metal.

-�������� Roger…- se dirigió al amigo de Daniel Krum.

-�������� Punk.

�

Dean Thomas se confesó rapero empedernido, las gemelas Patil adoraban la música pop y el regueton, Blaise Zabini no dudó en expresar su gusto por el Death metal y Melania y Gabrielle Delacour se confesaron Góticas.

�

-�������� Usted, mmm Harry Potter¿no? Para no reconocerlo- rió.

�

Harry sonrió sorprendido.

�

-�������� em… yo la verdad- se sentía un verdadero idiota- es que… no he tenido tiempo para escuchar música, nunca.

�

El profesor no se rió, solo lo miró lánguidamente, algún Slytheryn, como Pansy Parkinson se rió por lo bajo, pero Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada.

�

-�������� Bueno, pues tu tranquilo Potter, que como deberes te regalaré un CD mágico que con un toque de varita te hará escuchar solamente a ti diferentes canciones de diferentes estilos musicales¿te parece?

-�������� Si, gracias- seguía Harry, avergonzado.

�

Jack se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio, moviendo papeles de pergamino y apuntándose una nota en ellos.

�

-�������� Bueno, más o menos puedo ver de que pasta estáis hechos- se pasó la mano por la barbilla- ser músico no es solo cantar y hacer gorgoritos- explicó- y mucho menos solo se centra en escuchar, la música tiene cantidad de matices- rozó su varita.

-�������� Tenéis que saber apreciar el arte de una buena letra escrita y después cantada por una voz que se ajuste a la misma, a unos instrumentos tocados con pasión y a sentir su sonido vibrar por vuestras venas.

�

Todos escuchaban la profundidad de las palabras de Jack.

�

-�������� Es precioso que una persona pueda chillar con tu música, o pueda llorar, o reír, o recordar simplemente a una persona o un echo…- sonrió- la música� se enlaza con nuestros sentimientos más profundos.

�

Draco Malfoy observaba al profesor fríamente, concentrado en sus palabras y asintiendo en su fuego interno.

�

-�������� Bien, tengo que averiguar que es lo que se os daría bien a la hora de formar los grupos musicales para el concurso, veamos…- pensaba-Empezaremos con la prueba de canto, jeje, veremos si alguien de esta clase tiene voz para vocalista.

�

Jack hizo hacer una larga fila de alumnos, escribió un sencillo hechizo en la pizarra que servía para que las varitas mágicas hicieran de micrófonos y empezó con la prueba.

�

-�������� Empecemos, Gregory Goyle, adelante.

�

Cuando Goyle empezó a entonar una canción que solo él conocía, casi se rompen todos los cristales del colegio.

�

La prueba fue bastante dura para los pobres y delicados oídos de todos.

�

Parvati, por ejemplo, quería hacerse la súper cantante y en realidad los gallos que le salían por la garganta podrían haber picoteado los cerebros de todos.

�

Hermione, se disgustó al comprender que no se le daba nada bien cantar, y pasó más de lo mismo con la mayoría de chicos y chicas de la clase.

�

Dean cantaba rap y aunque su voz no era prodigiosa, su entonación era aceptable.

�

Neville casi se traga la varita y Ron cantó tan fuerte que el aula tembló.

�

Pudieron escuchar algo bastante aceptable con las francesas Gabrielle y Melania, cosa que alegró al pobre desafortunado profesor Jack.

�

-�������� Hombre, dos voces femeninas muy competentes-apuntó sus nombres- Melania Mieres ¿española?- preguntó.

�

La morena, que Harry se percató en aquel momento tenía los ojos verde oliva, asintió.

�

-�������� Concretamente Gallega, pero mis padres me mandaron a Francia a estudiar- explicó.

-�������� Bien, tienes un timbre grave para ser mujer, me gusta…- la apuntó en la lista de futuras vocalitas.

�

Melania sonrió orgullosa.

�

-�������� Y la señorita Delacour- observó a la rubia- tiene una voz de ruiseñor súper aguda- la apuntó también.

�

Seamos, Ernie Mcmillan y Ginny tampoco fueron seleccionados.

�

-�������� Veamos, el heavy duro- dijo Jack, cuando le tocó el turno a Draco Malfoy- haber si sirves para vocalista.

�

Draco carraspeó, invocó el hechizo en su varita y cerró� los ojos, lo único que hizo al abrirlos es dar un gran, sonoro y heavy grito que hizo mover los muebles.

�

Harry se sorprendió, no sabía que Draco tenía una voz tan potente.

�

Jack quedó algo blanco, se recuperó enseguida cuando le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al Slytheryn.

�

-�������� Muy bien, chico ¡Maravilloso, serás un Heavy de primera- lo apuntó casi con excitación.

�

Draco se retiró, mirando a Harry con alegría, el nervioso Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

�

La fila iba descendiendo poco a poco, siendo seleccionado como chico, solamente Roger Blacknowell, que tenía una voz aguda y algo autómata, según dijo Jack y para sorpresa de muchos: Luna Lovegood.

�

Luna había tarareado una canción de cuna tan dulcemente y tan…. ¡Luna, que Jack había alucinado.

�

Cuando Michael Corner se mostraba indignado al no servir como vocalista, Harry tembló, �ya que él era el último.

�

Los ojos oscuros de Jack se fijaron en él, lo sonrió.

�

Harry no sabía que hacer ni que decir, se le había quedado la garganta seca completamente.

�

Draco lo observaba con atención desde el final de la clase.

�

-�������� tu turno, Potter- siseó- sorpréndeme.

�

Harry balbuceó incoherencias.

�

-�������� yo… no se �nada- cada vez estaba más nervioso, los ojos de todos �pasaban sobre él.

-�������� Tararea, no pasa nada- lo tranquilizó el Durmstrang.

�

El ahijado de Sirius pensó entonces¿Qué podía tararear? En aquellos momentos pensó en sus padres, en la tristeza que lo embargaba y notó como sus labios se movían solos mientras él penetraba en su mente.

�

Su pasado con los Dursley, cuando descubrió que era mago, sus momentos más tristes, los más alegres, su lucha con Lord Voldermort, todo… él hablaba, tarareaba sus incoherencias sin saber casi decía, su mente avanzaba por si sola y… cuando se quiso dar cuenta chillaba un : "no", melodioso y lloraba con ira.

�

�

Volvió a la realidad, todos lo miraban con la boca abierta.

�

Jack sonreía con gusto, Draco Malfoy lo observaba con un interés creciente, Hermione lloraba sobre un brazo de Ron.

�

-�������� Yo… lo siento- se disculpó Harry.

-�������� No tienes que disculparte por nada- el moreno le limpió los ojos llenos de lágrimas- has sacado algunas cosas que tenías en tu interior gracias a la música, muchacho.

�

Harry no entendía ¿en verdad había cantado¿Y lo había echo bien?

�

-�������� Tienes un timbre agudo y precioso, a la vez que potente, muy hard rockero, heavy 80º…- Jack hablaba para él solo, escribiendo sus notas- muy bien, Harry, quedas seleccionado.

�

La prueba acabo, Harry aún no se lo creía, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos orgullosa.

�

-�������� ¡No sabía que cantabas tan bien!- le dijo la castaña aún emocionada.

-�������� Yo…- el chico no sabía que decir-¿Que he cantado?

-�������� Cosas incoherentes, no has dicho nombres, pero… llegaban muy adentro- Ron se pasó la mano por el pecho, pasmado- que guay tío- lo abrazó fuerte.

�

Jack dio por finalizada la clase y todos salieron contentos, a pesar de haber sido solo seis los seleccionados como vocalistas.

�

Harry quiso irse a hablar con Sirius al momento, dejó a Ron y a Hermione solos por el pasillo, �mientras, �él corría hacia la habitación de su padrino.

�

……………………………………….

�

�

Toc, toc

�

Remus Lupin abrió la puerta de la estancia de Sirius Black, sorprendiéndose al ver a Harry allí.

�

-¡Harry!-musitó-pasa, pasa…

�

Lo hizo pasar y observó su coronilla mientras el chico tomaba asiento, notaba a Harry muy nervioso y tembloroso.

�

-¿Y Sirius?- preguntó el hijo de Lily, con los ojos aguados.

�

Remus fue velozmente a por un pañuelo y se lo entregó veloz a Harry, este enjuagó sus lágrimas, el licántropo optó por preparar una humeante taza de té para el ahijado de su amigo.

�

-Sirius está dando clases con Severus a los de quinto curso- le explicó amablemente- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

�

El chico lo sonrió agradecido.

�

-�������� Es una tontería Remus, solo me he…emocionado- farfulló con la nariz taponada del llanto.

-�������� Cuéntame esa tontería si tanto te preocupa- le pasó un brazo por el hombro Remus.

-�������� Verás… hoy hemos echo la primera clase de música…

-�������� Aja, dicen que el profesor de música es un genio.

-�������� Si- confesó Harry- me cae muy bien, pero…

-�������� ¿Pero?

-�������� Es que… yo me he sentido muy ridículo por que, hay cosas en mi vida que no sabía si me gustaban o no, o simplemente las había ignorado simplemente…

-�������� …

-�������� Algo tan simple como, que tipo de música me gusta.

-�������� …

-�������� Me preguntó el profesor cual era mi música favorita y…no supe que contestar- sus ojos se aguaron, Lupin lo abrazó- me sentí tan…

-�������� Inseguro- acabó la frase el licántropo- lo se, ese sentimiento también lo he vivido, Harry- le confesó.

�

Los ojos verdes de aquel muchacho de 18 años, parecían en aquellos momentos los de un niño de 5.

�

-�������� Harry, cuando la única melodía que suena tras tus oídos es la muerte o la preocupación constante, �es muy difícil llegar a escuchar algo más hermoso en tus oídos- le dijo.

-�������� …

-�������� Pero- lo agarró de los hombros- ahora que esa preocupación a fallecido es la hora de que descubras cosas que antes tan siquiera imaginabas.

-�������� ¿Cómo qué?

-�������� Algo que no sepas que te gusta, o que se te de bien…- nombró Lupin.

�

Harry sonrió.

�

-�������� he descubierto que canto bien- rectificó pronto- bueno, eso han dicho quienes me han escuchado- se sonrojó.

�

Remus se sorprendió.

�

-¿ah si¡Que alegría! Eso quiere decir que has heredado la voz de tu madre.

�

Eso no se lo esperaba Harry, su madre…Lily Evans¿le gustaba cantar?

�

-�������� Cantaba como los ángeles, creo que ese fue el motivo por el que James se enamoró de ella.- le explicó.

�

Harry se sintió tan feliz que no dudó en abrazar a su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

�

-�������� gracias….

-�������� De nada- contestó simplemente el licántropo.

�

Tras el mal rato, Harry bebió el té preparado por Lupin, comieron pastas de vainilla y bizcocho y charlaron un rato más.

�

-�������� Me he enterado de que te llevas bien con Draco Malfoy, parece ser que desde el día de la fiesta en su mansión vuestra amistad anda creciendo ¿no?

�

Harry casi se quema la lengua con el té, rojo.

�

-�������� bueno- tartamudeó- nos llevamos bien, si…- Remus lo taladraba con la mirada, intentado leer en sus ojos- la verdad es que me siento algo raro al estar con él.

�

Remus rió.

�

-�������� Ja, ja ¿como crees que se sentiría Sirius si un día Snape se plantara aquí y le dijera:"Quieres que seamos amigos"¡Pues raro, Harry, muy raro!

�

Ambos empezaron a reír.

�

Harry miró el reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde y tenía Transformaciones en un cuarto de hora.

�

-�������� Bueno Remus, gracias por todo, me voy ya- le dio un beso.

-�������� Vuelve cuando quieras Harry, nos vemos mañana en defensa ¿eh?- le recordó.

-�������� Si .

�

Y se fue corriendo, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

�

Cuando subió dos tramos de escalera y llegó al vestíbulo, se percató de que un tumulto de gente estaba mirando algo que parecía muy entretenido.

�

Harry se hizo paso entre el montón de gente, la voz de Draco Malfoy empezó a sonar.

�

Al apartar a Lavender Brown, el chico se encontró una enorme foto de Ginny borracha colgada en la pared.

�

Hermione tenía sujeto a Ron, que quería blandir su varita, Ginny miraba estupefacta su fotografía y Draco, junto a Blaise, �sonreían divertidos.

�

-�������� Tengo que haceros una advertencia a todos los chicos de Hogwarts, pero también a los nuevos, que corren más peligro aún- explicó el Slytheryn.

�

Roger Blacknowell y Daniel Krum observaban curiosos la escena, Gabrielle Delacour y Melania Mieres, �se acercaron sorprendidas también, la morena de Beauxbotons sonrió con malicia ante el acto preparado por Draco.

�

-�������� Esta chica- señaló a Ginny- es una adicta de la Ginebra y el Whisky, varios pardillos que habían caído en su hechizo nos lo han confirmado a Blaise y a mí, que se ha pegado unas borracheras del quince- reía Malfoy.

�

Harry no se lo podía creer, Ginny temblaba, roja como un tomate.

�

-�������� Y eso no es todo, sino que su inestabilidad sentimental� ha roto el corazón de una docena de magos de este colegio- explicó.

-�������� Cierto Ravenclaw- informó Blaise- nos informó de que le puso los cuernos estando con él, pero a la vez soñaba con otros.

�

Draco cambió la foto gigante de Ginny por una de la misma con una botella de Whisky y una faldita diminuta, se lamía los labios.

�

-�������� Son muchos los que han hablado� "maravillas" de esta chica, que tiene como hábito beber y comer rabos por doquier.

�

Dean Thomas se había puesto rojo, Ginny lo miró con ira.

�

-�������� ¡Así que cuidado, seres vivientes! No vaya a ser que "Ginebra la borracha come paquetes" se cuele en vuestras vidas y…

�

Con un golpe de ira, Ginny eliminó el hechizo que reflectaba las fotos trucadas en la pared.

�

La hermana de Ron levantó la varita en dirección a Malfoy, el rubio, como esperando ese echo elevó la suya, con un gesto de odio en sus ojos plateados.

�

**CONTINUARÁ.**

�

**N/A: Buenos días, aquí está el capítulo 5, pero antes de hablar de los reviews y tal tengo que hacer un aviso.**

�

-�������� **Este fic es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO: En este fic, en general, personajes muertos en la serie (no diré nombres, por si no lo sabéis) aquí estarán vivos¿por qué? Simplemente por que esto es un fic, y están hechos para dejar volar la imaginación sobre nuestras series preferidas.**

-�������� **Harry Potter pertenece a la señora JK Rowling, como todos sabemos.**

�

**Creo que no me olvido nada más, pero el que lea el fic que sepa de estos datos, pasemos al fic.**

�

**En esta ocasión no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que me voy de vacaciones así que no puedo contestaros los reviews, os lo contestaré cuando suba el cap 6: JULIETA¿de acuerdo? Lo siento mucho, ****L****, para finalizar cabe decir que los reviews os lo dejaré personalmente directos a vuestros emails, así no hay más problemas.**

�

**Os da las gracias solemnemente y a la espera de vuestros reviews,**

�

**HERMI20-BERDORA.**

�


	6. Julieta

Julieta-Capítulo 6

!--if gte mso 9xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:Authorlaura/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorlaura/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision1/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime0/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2008-03-22T14:14:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2008-03-22T14:14:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words2878/o:Words  
o:Characters15829/o:Characters  
o:Lines131/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs37/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces18670/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.9999/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml!endif-- laura Normal laura 1 0 2008-03-22T14:14:00Z 2008-03-22T14:14:00Z 1 2878 15829 131 37 18670 11.9999 Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1\:behavior:url(#ieooui) / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tabla normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:#0400; mso-fareast-language:#0400; mso-bidi-language:#0400; 

**Julieta-Capítulo 6.**

La hermana de Ron levantó la varita en dirección a Malfoy, el rubio, como esperando ese echo, elevó la suya, con un gesto de odio en sus ojos plateados.

-¿Vas a atacarme mini puta?- preguntó con el tono más despreciable que pudiera salir de sus labios.

Ron iba a soltar una sandez, Hermione lo agarraba con nervios.

-¡No soy ninguna puta!-la chica le clavó la varita en el pecho, Malfoy intentó maldecirla, pero un Spelliarmus ajeno hizo volar sendas varitas.

Harry las cogió al vuelo, sudaba y sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuerza.

Fue hacia Ginny y lo separó de Draco.

- Vete de aquí Ginny- le ordenó el chico.

- ¡NO!- bramó temblorosa esta, Draco los miraba- ¡este hijo de puta me ha ofendido!

- Uahhh- el rubio bostezaba, Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo hablaré con él, lo juro- musitó Harry.

Ginny se enfurruñó, miró con asco a Malfoy y se fue.

Harry hizo una seña a Hermione para que se llevara a Ron y Draco hizo lo mismo con Blaise.

Se fue despejando el gentío, cuando los dos chicos quedaron solos.

- ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo Harry?- sonrió Malfoy.

- Eres despreciable- susurró quedamente el moreno.

Draco alzó una ceja, ocultando su verdadera cara de impresión.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó - Solo quería informar a mi público de la serie de tía que es esa Ginebra.- explicó con vacile.

Harry lanzó su varita al suelo, agarró a Draco por el cuello de la túnica.

-¡Pues podrías habértelo ahorrado! ¡Ginny es una amiga y es hermana de Ron! ¡Aunque no esté con ella la quiero mucho, la tengo aprecio!¿vale?

El Slytheryn bufó con molestia, soltándose del agarre de Harry, fulminándolo.

- Pues veo que sigues sin escoger bien a tus amigos, Potter, esa pelirroja se ha follado a medio Hogwarts, y contigo también pretende lo mismo- escupió con un deje de malicia.

Harry se coloreó un poco.

- ¡Sigue sin ser problema tuyo! ¡No tenías por que montar este show!- cerró los puños, claramente ofendido, los que pasaban por allí los miraban-Pensé que habías cambiado…- siseó decepcionado.

- Lo he echó- confirmó Draco, con la cabeza bien alta.

- Pues demuéstralo- farfulló Harry, entregándole la varita de un manotazo y marchándose veloz del lugar.

Malfoy quedó solo en medio del pasillo, serio y pensativo.

- Mierda…

-¡No puedo creer que ese cabrón le haya echo eso a mi hermana!- Ron tronaba, su voz se escuchaba por toda la sala común, algunos de primero y segundo se asomaban para ver que estaba pasando.

Harry estaba sentado al lado del fuego, triste, Hermione, cruzada de brazos, lo ordenaba callar.

- ¡Vas a despertar al colegio entero!- le reñía la muchacha.

- ¡Me da igual!- el pelirrojo daba una patada al suelo-¡Los mataré! ¡lo juro!

Harry chasqueó.

- si tu hermana no lo ha hecho, menos has de hacer tú…- le dijo.

- ¡Pero Harry…!

El moreno se puso en pie, el fuego se reflejaba en el cabello oscuro y húmedo por su última ducha.

- Ha sido una gilipollez, Malfoy ha quedado como un crío-atajó Harry.

- Perdonad- Dean, que acababa de llegar, se acercó.

Ron puso cara de pocos amigos.

- Yo… lo siento- dijo en un susurro-Zabini me chantajeó y yo le conté lo que se sobre Ginny…

- ¿Qué le contaste Dean?- le preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Eso!- el pelirrojo se acercó a su compañero agresivamente- ¡Perro traidor!- lo insultó el Weasly.

Dean Thomas enfureció ante el insulto.

-¡Oye! No hace falta que me insultes, solo le dije que si salí con Ginny y que me dejó por Harry, ¿Qué pasa?

Ron y Dean se acercaron peligrosamente.

-¡Eres un traidor!

-¡No es mi culpa que tu hermana sea tan hombreriega, Weasly!- Empezaron a pegarse cuando Harry chilló.

-¡PARAD DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- el chico chilló tan fuerte que todos quedaron atolondrados.

Harry sudaba, chorreaba, se sacó las gafas empañadas.

- Me voy a dormir…

En la mazmorra…

Draco lanzó un libro contra la pared, la furia lo consumía irremediablemente.

Blaise, sentado en su silla, observaba el hecho como un espectáculo.

- ¡El muy gilipollas ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a mí!- nuevo libro- ¡a chillarme!- dio una patada a la cama-¡a mirarme mal!

El amigo de Draco alzó una ceja.

- ¿Potter?

- ¡No! ¡El papa de Roma!- dio vueltas por la estancia, como un león enjaulado y enseñando los dientes-¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¡Nos estábamos haciendo amigos!

Blaise carraspeó, mientras recogía los destrozos de la habitación.

- Te metiste con la hermana de su mejor amigo y ex novia, es comprensible- comentó.

- ¿Comprensible? ¡le voy a dar bien por el culo, eso si que será comprensible!- rugió con ira.

El muchacho castaño rió.

- Juh, si, así seguro que te ganabas su amor, definitivamente Draco, jejeje

El hijo de Lucius se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Quién habla de amores, imbécil?

- Em… no- rió - si yo no digo nada…

Draco voló hacia él, empotrándolo contra la pared hasta golpearlo.

- ¡A mí no me gusta Potter!

- Vale, vale- se ahogaba Blaise - no te gusta…- aunque sonaba no muy convencido.

Draco lo soltó, altivo y con la ceja en alto.

- No soporto que se haya enfadado conmigo… yo me disculpé ante él…

- Oh…- siseó el otro cual serpiente - que bonito.

El rubio le lanzó una fría mirada.

- ¡Lo que no puedo hacer es ir pidiéndole clemencia toda la vida! ¡Soy un Malfoy! ¡un Slytheryn de pura cepa!

- Claro, claro…- le daba la razón Blaise, con un deje de burla.

- Ese Potter - gruñó-¿Y ahora qué?

Se volvió hacia Blaise, el chico sonrió, aunque Draco lo negara, el rubio estaba desesperado después de que Harry se hubiera enfadado con él.

- Líate con Ginny Weasly, si os lleváis bien no habrá ningún problema para que volváis a ser amigos.- le propuso.

El oji gris le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡A mí me gusta Harry no esa pu…!- pero se calló, se había delatado.

Su compañero de habitación y amigo, no pudo dejar de reír.

Draco se sonrojó.

- Imbécil…

- Solo se amable, como hasta ahora…- le dijo entonces.

- No pienso lamerle el culo, los para tengo mi orgullo- declaró Draco.

- No hace falta ser un lame nada, conquístalo- aclaró Blaise- limítate a ir a tu ritmo, pero sin meterte con ninguno de sus amigos.

Draco ladeó el labio inferior, no muy convencido, su ira disminuía y dejaba paso al pánico más absoluto.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras, junto a Ravenclaw, fue una gozada.

Lupin hizo una clase de duelos mágicos, y junto a Luna, Harry, pudo ponerse en forma desde el último combate.

Herbología, en cambio, se les hizo pesada, esperaban con ansias las clases de teatro, que sin duda y por los comentarios de otros cursos, serían divertidas.

- Me he enterado de que el resto de cursos son los que planean las obras de teatro que haremos- comentaba Hermione a Harry y Ron, que la seguían por la escalera dirección tercer piso- y nosotros los de séptimo seremos protagonistas principales.

- ¿Nosotros?- preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño-¿por qué?

- Por que somos mayores, no lo va a hacer un chico de primero, ¿no?- puso los ojos en blanco Hermione- mirad, esta es la clase.

Los sitios estaban casi todos cogidos, había un gran encerado en la clase con un buen espacio libre entre él y los alumnos, además la sala olía a lilas y se escuchaba fina música clásica.

- Esto parece una casita de muñecas- se quejó Seamos a Neville, que iban tras de Harry.

Se sentaron en unas mesas por la mitad de la fila, Harry se fijó que Draco estaba en la última fila, se lo veía como siempre.

El chico se disgustó.

(- Ya podría venir a disculparse – pensó - un momento, se tiene que disculpar con Ginny, ¡no conmigo!)

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Madmoiselle Madeline entró por la puerta de entrada.

La mujer era preciosa, alta y de una media melena rubia.

Melania y Gabrielle la miraron con adoración, aplaudieron entre el grupo de chicas francesas.

- Bienvenidos/as a la clase de Teatro- dijo la mujer- soy Madeline, pero podéis llamarme Maddie si estimáis- hizo una reverencia.- bien, alguien me dice ¿por que estáis aquí?

Hermione alzó el brazo veloz.

- Usted- eligió a Hermione Madeline- dígame.

- Para concursar en las obras de Teatro.

- ¡Muy bien!- puntualizó la rubia escribiéndolo en la pizarra- realizaremos estas clases para participar en el concurso- caminaba por el ancho encerado- primero de todo, cabe explicar unas cosas.

Todos escuchaban con atención, Draco bostezaba.

- Primero de todo, cabe decir que solo se admiten tres obras de teatro en el concurso- señaló con los dedos.

- OH…- se quejaron algunos, sobretodo chicas.

- Segundo- prosiguió la profesora- las tres obras han sido elegidas por el resto de cursos, ya que ellos casi no participaron, solamente como personajes secundarios, extras o decoración viviente- atajó.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Parvati.

- Normas, querida- sonrió Madeline.

- Último, os comunicaré el nombre de dichas obras- la rubia se acercó a la pizarra y empezó a escribir.- "Romeo y Julieta", "La cenicienta" y "La bella durmiente"- sentenció.

Se escucharon grititos de las chicas.

- ¡Kya!

- ¡Que guay!

- ¡Yo quiero ser Cenicienta!

- ¡No! Julieta y si no la Bella durmiente…

- Silencio- las mandó callar Madeline.

Todos callaron de nuevo, expectantes, la mujer sonreía.

- una cosa más… los personajes, ya están elegidos... los eligieron los otros cursos, como ya sois veteranos os conocen bastante y… cabe avisar de que las obras de teatro han de ser realizadas por personas de un mismo sexo.

- ¿EH?- alzaron la ceja algunos, Draco Malfoy se incorporó en su silla.

- Lo que quiero decir- se paseó Madeline divertida- es que, una de las obras será solo realizada por chicos y las otras dos, por chicas.

- Si, se que os sorprende- rió la mujer.

- ¡Esa tía está loca!- le decía Ron a Harry, este asentía, tan sorprendido como su amigo.

- …y la obra de los chicos, que será con la primera que empezaremos a nombrar nombres y personajes, será… ¡Romeo y Julieta!

Las chicas aplaudieron, mirando a los chicos, preguntándose que personaje sería quien.

Hermione miró expectante a Harry y Ron, estos se pusieron rojos.

Ron iba a decir que se negaba pero la castaña le tapó la boca.

Daniel y Roger alzaban una ceja, con curiosidad ante aquella revelación de la obra.

- Lo que faltaba- se quejaba Daniel- nos van a tratar de maricones…

- ¡No te pases!- le dio un golpecito Roger, se alisó el pelo- ¡ querría ser Julieta!¡ji, ji.

Daniel puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno- la bruja sacó un pergamino de su carpeta- voy a apuntar los nombres en la pizarra con su respectivo personaje.

En aquellos momentos los chillidos y ruidos eran ensordecedores.

_Los Montesco: _Padres de Romeo, enemigos seculares de los Capuleto- representados por Gregory Goyle- padre Romeo, Zabini Blaise- Madre de Romeo.

_Los Capuleto: _Padres de Julieta, rivales de los Montesco- representados por Ron Weasly- Madre de Julieta, Ernie Macmillan- Padre Julieta.

_Teobaldo:_ Primo de Julieta y sobrino de Montesco, muere al batirse con Romero, después de que mata a Mercutio, el mejor amigo de Romeo. 

Representado por: Teobaldo- Seamos Finnigan.

_Mercutio:_ Pariente del príncipe de Verona y amigo de Romeo. Muere a manos de Teobaldo, cuando Romero trata de evitar el duelo entre estos. 

Representado por: Dean Thomas.

_Benvolio: _Sobrino de Montesco y primo de Romeo. 

Representado por : Colin Creevy.

_Fray_ _Lorenzo:_ Confesor de Romeo, que ayuda a los dos enamorados a casarse. Y posteriormente ayuda a Julieta, dándole un brebaje para que se finja muerta y posteriormente llevarla con su esposo. 

Representado por: Neville Longbottom.

_Escala: _Príncipe de Verona, cansado de las constantes riñas entre los Montesco y los Capuletos, ordena pena de muerte para aquel que vuelva a causar una querella. Cuando se entera de la muerte de Mercutio por culpa de Teobaldo y la muerte de este por culpa de Romeo, ordena el destierro del último. 

Representado por: Daniel Krum.

_Conde Paris:_ Pariente del príncipe de Verona, Montesco concertó su boda con Julieta. Pero, la supuesta muerte de su prometida lo evita. Muere en duelo contra Romeo cuando ambos se encuentran en el Mausoleo donde yace Julieta. 

Representado por: Roger Blaknowell.

_Ama:_ Nodriza de Julieta. En un principio apoya el amor de la joven por Romeo, pero después del destierro de este aconseja a Julieta consienta en una nueva boda con Paris. 

Representado por: Justin Fin fletchey

Las risas entre las chicas no se pudieron evitar, los chicos seleccionados estaban rojos como unos tomates.

-¡La madre de Julieta!- bramaba Ron-¡Una mujer! ¿Quien será el enano que me ha puesto es papel?

- Alguien listo…- Hermione lloraba de la risa- sin duda…

-Ja, ja- Harry daba puñetazos en la mesa.

Draco, por su parte también se reía con burla de sus amigos Blaise y Goyle.

- Vaya, una parejita feliz, ¿eh Blaise?

Zabini y Goyle parecían tomates maduros.

- Silencio, Silencio- ordenó Maddie- aún quedan los protagonistas- sonrió.

Y cuando escribió el nombre de Julieta en la pizarra y el elegido lo leyó, las ganas de reírse de Ron se esfumaron por completo.

-¡Harry Potter!- Ginny chilló emocionada, las chicas emanaron chillidos y dieron saltos.

Draco lo miró extrañamente feliz, Harry se puso rojo y apartó la mirada, quería que se lo comiera la tierra de un bocado.

- Felicidades Potter- le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro la francesa- veamos quien es tu Romeo…- volvió a escribir, Harry no miraba, los chillidos se incrementaron.

Cuando Harry leyó en la pizarra, vio como Ginny y Ron, que había dejado de reírse de él, pusieron cara de asco.

Draco Malfoy se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la túnica.

- Romeo Montesco será interpretado por Draco Malfoy- acabó de seleccionar Madeline-el reparto principal está completo.

(- Si esto es un sueño…- pensaba Harry- quiero despertar de malas maneras)

Pero Harry no despertó, soportó risitas y miradas furtivas sobre el resto de la clase, las chicas, que ahora eran ellas las elegidas gritaban con sus puestos.

Hermione lloró de la emoción al ser seleccionada como "Cenicienta", a diferencia de las gemelas Patil, que serían las hermanastras.

Gabrielle, fue nombrada como una elegante hada madrina de "La cenicienta".

Pansy Parkinson, rugió de ira cuando se enteró que sería la madrastra pérfida y a Ginny no le hizo gracia ser la bruja mala de "La Bella durmiente".

Fue Luna la otra princesa, "la Bella durmiente", para envidia de muchas y los príncipes fueron seleccionados como Hanna Aboot y Susan Bones.( "Cenicienta" Y "Bella Durmiente" respectivamente).

Millicent Bulstrode, Melania Mieres y una chica de Ravenclaw fueron las tres haditas del cuento de "La bella Durmiente."

La clase finalizó y Hermione y Luna, ambas princesas, se acercaron a una que no lo era, pero si sería otra dama protagonista: Harry.

- ¡Harry!- lo abrazó Hermione-¡Que alegría!

- Si, mucha…no te fastidia - el chico aún estaba azorado.

- Seremos unas princesas monísimas- puntualizó Luna, con aire soñador.

- Bueno…- dijo Hermione- Ron también será un dama, ¿eh?- se burló la chica.

- Vete al cuerno Hermione - farfulló Ron -¡No pienso hacer de madre de Harry!- Harry lo miró mal -¡digo, de madre de Julieta!

Una voz suave y que arrastraba las palabras interrumpió a Ron.

- Pues creo que tendrás que hacerlo Weasly, no puedes dejar huérfana a Julieta-atajó el dueño de la voz, que no era otro que Malfoy.

- Draco…- siseó Harry, tenso.

- Julieta- espetó repitiendo cada letra el rubio.

Harry se avergonzó tanto, que le chilló histérico.

- ¿Vienes a molestarme? ¿No?- entrecerró los ojos.

- No, Harry ¿como crees? – Puso cara de niño bueno el muchacho- solo quería hablar contigo.

- ¡Pues no!- rugió Ron.

Hermione y Luna, para variar, lo agarraron y se lo llevaron a rastras a pesar de los gritos que metían.

- ¿Me acompañas, Julieta?- preguntó el chico señalando dirección a los jardines del colegio.

- Está bien- siseó Harry- pero no me llames más así…

Harry y Draco se fueron a los jardines, la casita de Hagrid se veía diminuta y una lucecita dorada le daba a entender al chico, que el gigante estaría en su casa.

¿Por qué no podría estar ahí? ¿Por que?

- No hice bien el otro día…- le explicó Draco sacando de su ensoñación a Harry.

- No me digas…-ironizó el moreno.

- Si te digo- le comentó Draco- pero es que es normal, Harry - ensanchó las cejas platinas- estás empezando a ser amigo mío y no quiero que esa chica con complejo de coneja play boy se aproveche de ti.

- ¡Lo estás volviendo a hacer Malfoy! - chilló de nuevo el oji verde.

- ¿El qué? - Draco empezó a impacientarse.

- ¡El meterte con Ginny! - bramó.

El rubio se separó más de él, estaba atardeciendo, el sol se ocultaba entre las nubes y las montañas, regalándoles sus últimos rayos naranjas.

- Esa chica…no me cae bien…

- ¡Pero ese no es tu problema!- le gritó Harry a un Draco que se encontraba de espaldas a él, mirando la puesta de sol.

- Si que es mi problema…- de repente su voz se tornó tensa, fría e inquietante.

Draco se giró hacia Harry, los ojos plateados refulgían y se clavaban en los esmeraldas inquietos.

Agarró a Harry por los brazos, fuertemente.

-¿Qué haces?

Draco lo fulminó, no sonreía, estaba ido.

-¡Me mosquea ver como defiendes a esa zorra!

-¡DRACO!

-¡LA INSULTO POR QUÉ ME DA LA GANA!- lo zarandeó-¡POR QUE SE LO MERECE Y POR QUE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE BURLE DE TI!

El ahijado de Sirius no entendía nada, se estaba empezando a asustar, a la vez que un cosquilleo resurgía de su interior cuando notaba la piel caliente de Draco.

-¿Estás loco?

- Eres tan…- respiró el Slytheryn - idiota…

Y no puedo más, no pudo hacer más que agarrar la mandíbula de Harry y juntarla obligatoriamente con la suya, sellando sus labios con los suyos y entrelazando su fuerte lengua en la boca del Gryffindor.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, Draco Malfoy, lo estaba besando.

**CONTINÚARÁ.**

**n/a: Bien, aquí tenéis el capítulo 6, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me he enterado hace poco que no se pueden contestar reviews aquí, así que si podéis activar la cuenta de fanfiction para que os lo conteste via email.**

**Lo he intentado, pero solo he podido con algunos, algunos salía error y otros no lo tenéis activado.**

**Haber como solucionamos esto, bueno, que decir: BESOOOOOOO**

**Jajaja** **al fin ¿no? Me limitaré a dar las gracias a todos/as:**

**Pucknut, solitarypshico, amiko san, laura30000**( buenas vacaciones a ti también y si, ¡DRACO HEAVY!)**, Blackimago, Vampir princesa Miyu (**al fin podrás ver todo lo relacionado a personajes ¿Qué te parece?xD lo tenía pensado así desde el principio, espero que más o menos te guste**), Esperanza Kapranos, Gaby **Kinomoto ( Mmm , me suenas de dejar review en otros fics míos, no se, no se… Amor en luna llena ¿tal vez?)**, Clara, Reykou Hirugashi **(¡Ya empiza la acción!), **Naruko Uchiha **(¿Te gustaba mi fic Papa Naruto? Jeje Naru chan, que mono es…)**, Kaiko, Okashi Minako **(¿Dónde estás guapa? Jo, ya no te gusta el fic sniff Xdddd) 

**Besos a todos/as, nos vemos en el cap 7: "Un Romeo cotizado y clases de sexo"**

**Espero vuestros reviews, Hermi20, Bergdora.**


	7. Un Romeo cotizado y clases de sexo

**Un Romeo cotizado y clases de sexo- Capítulo 7:**

Y no puedo más, no pudo hacer más que agarrar la mandíbula de Harry y juntarla obligatoriamente con la suya, sellando sus labios con los suyos y entrelazando su fuerte lengua en la boca del Gryffindor.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, Draco Malfoy, lo estaba besando.

No solo estaba violando su boca, sino que empezaba a tocarle la espalda con fuerza y pasión, agarrándolo con su toque fuerte y estampándolo contra un árbol viejo para incrementar el contacto.

Harry sentía su cuerpo ido, su corazón encendido, sintió sus gafas caer sobre el húmedo césped y una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

Estaba aturdido, asustado y la lengua de Malfoy no acababa de serenarlo.

Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar un poco entre su éxtasis, sus brazos morenos intentaron empujar a Malfoy.

Draco se soltó de él, deteniendo el apasionado beso.

El rubio derramaba pasión en la mirada, sus irises astutas taladrando al sorprendido oji verde.

- ¿que me has…?- jadeaba Harry, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

- ¿Tan tonto eres?- vaciló Draco, alzó una ceja- pensaba que con Chang y Weasly te ponías las botas.

Harry no le contestó, solo entrecerró los ojos, se acercó a él y le pegó un sonoro puñetazo en la nariz.

Malfoy cayó al suelo, mojándose la túnica de la humedad vegetal.

- ¿También piensas reírte de mi?- le preguntó, triste – cerdo…

El rubio limpió la sangre que chorreaba de su nariz, cuando elevó la mirada Harry se perdía entre la hojarasca.

En la soledad de su habitación, Harry se ocultó por horas.

Rozó sus labios, aún con la sorpresa en ellos, el sonrojo iluminaba sus mejillas tostadas, ahora rojas carmín.

- Me ha…besado…- es que era tan increíble, aparte de que lo haya besado, claro, era increíble lo bien que había podido llegar a gustarle ese beso.

Se apoyó en el alfeizar de la torre de Gryffindor, observando el jardín en el que bajo una tenue luz de luna había sido besado por Malfoy.

¡Y que beso! Ni Cho, ni Ginny lo habían besado así…

Observó el viejo árbol en el que Malfoy había apoyado su cuerpo, el chico de ojos grises ya se había levantado de la hierba húmeda y había partido hacia las mazmorras.

Se sintió mal por haberle pegado.

Harry pensó, en soledad y por unos momentos, se acordó del CD mágico que el profesor Jack le había regalado y lo escuchó.

Nunca había escuchado música, al menos no la había prestado atención…pero esa balada acompañada por unos sonidos metálicos, que no sabía distinguir le parecieron llevar al cielo.

- "It´s Nothing alse matters…"- tarareó cuando se acostumbró a la canción.

Entonces lo notó, fue escuchar una de esas baladas y empezar a musitar que, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba cantar.

Draco, en su mazmorra oscura, también pensaba en soledad, pero no cantaba como Harry.

Se sentía eufórico pero a la vez enojado, Harry le había golpeado tras demostrar lo más puro que había en su alma reptil: Sus sentimientos hacia él.

¿Pero no le has dicho que lo quieres, verdad?- le dijo una voz dentro de sus entrañas.

Draco ladeó la cabeza confuso, sacó una hoja de pergamino amarillenta y se puso a escribir.

_"Tu persona me aplasta como un insecto, dejando mi cuerpo mutilado y sediento de dolor…_

_Algún día sabrás,  felino mío, que esta alma de hielo se muere por que lo acunes entre tus zarpas y no lo aplastes nunca más…"_

Draco escribía tan fuerte y tan rabioso que la tinta de la pluma se corrió por todo el papel, furioso por el mundo rasgó la hoja en mil pedazos.

- Disponéis exactamente de 30 minutos para convertir este aula en una sala de estética muggle - les dijo la profesora McGonagall, Clase de Transformaciones, 1º hora de la mañana del Viernes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, en grupo empezaban a transformar mesa por mesa en otros objetos, cuando la castaña les dijo:

- He decidido presentarme a Daniel Krum- les dijo feliz.

Los dos chicos la escrutaron con la mirada.

-¿Estás loca?- farfulló Ron.

La castaña se pasó las manos por la cadera, molesta.

- Fui amiga de su hermano- musitó- no está de mal que nos conozcamos, Ronald.

- Haz lo que quieras- gruñó Ron, convirtiendo una pluma en una cuchilla depilatoria.

- A mí me parece bien- le confesó Harry a su amiga, el moreno presentaba unas enormes ojeras.

Hermione se preocupó.

- Harry, ¿has dormido bien?- le preguntó su mejor amiga, tocándole la frente.

- Por supuesto- mintió Harry azorado, quitándole la mano.

La chica no parecía convencida, pero no quiso insistir.

- Harry, ahora nos toca las clases esas guarras de sexo- lo animó Ron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, mientras hacía aparecer un enorme estante de maquillajes diversos.

- Sí- el chico sonrió- Sirius versus Snape, será muy interesante, je.

Y con ganas de que el acontecimiento se diera a cabo, siguieron con su tarea.

Los alumnos de 7º se pegaban en el rellano para poder ser los primeros en entrar en el aula.

Tanta disputa parecía inútil, ya que los profesores aún no estaban en clase.

Harry y compañía, entraron a regañadientes y se sentaron en primera fila de la redonda aula.

Sirius, por que era imposible que Snape decorara el aula así, había decorado la clase con póster explicativos, chicos y chicas en bañador y otras cosas raras que Harry no conocía.

Hermione, vio entrar a Daniel Krum con su amigo Roger, decidida se acercó a hablarle.

El moreno búlgaro alzó una ceja cuando la castaña se paró delante de él en seco.

- Ho-Hola- dijo esta con indecisión.

- ¿Me conoces?- le preguntó con mal humor.

Hermione se sonrojó.

- Bueno, no exactamente…yo- balbuceó la chica- yo…- movía los dedos con agilidad.

Daniel chasqueó y pasando de ella se sentó en un asiento, Roger la sonrió con lástima.

- Menudo borde…- le siseó Harry a Ron, aunque cayó rápido, por que en ese momento vio a Draco al final del aula, lo miraba fijamente.

Harry agachó la cabeza para evitar el contacto, el rubio no movía ni las pestañas.

( - Que deje de mirarme así, por favor…)

Pero la mirada del oji gris se desvió con la llegada de Gabrielle y Melania, la chica morena de Beauxbatons se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole.

Draco, frío, le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó en la mano.

El amigo de Ron sintió una punzada desagradable en el pecho, prefirió fijarse en Hermione, que seguía hablando con Krum.

- Yo soy amiga de tu hermano- le dijo ella.

Aquello pareció llamarle la atención a Daniel, que miró entonces a Hermione, como humana y no como bicho andante.

- ¿Y eso?

Hermione sonrió animada.

- Del torneo de los 3 magos, hace 4 años, fuimos juntos al baile, yo…- intentó explicar ella.

- Ahhh- dijo entonces él, sorprendido, miró a su amigo- es la enana aquella de la que habla mi hermano, Roger - le dijo - dice que era un frígida que no quería irse con él a la cama.

La Gryffindor quedó ida, blanca y temblorosa.

Ron se levantó, muy enfadado y la agarró del brazo, sentándola al lado de Harry y él.

- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No deberías haberte acercado!

Hermione no contestó, simplemente sus ojos se aguaron sin remedio.

Un pequeño "Clac" y Sirius Black y Severus Snape aparecieron en un segundo.

-¡UOHHH!- todos empezaron a aplaudir como de una final de Quiditch se tratase.

Sirius sonreía con gusto, Snape parecía que no había practicado esa "asignatura" en su vida.

- ¡Hola a todos!- exclamó Black- ¡este es mi primer año como profesor en esta materia! ¡que sin duda alguna es mi favorita!- gran goterón.

- Desde luego…- siseó Snape.

Más gritos de expectación, Sirius hizo callar, Harry estaba emocionado.

- Bien, veamos- empezó a hablar Sirius- esta es una clase adicional que ha preparado el colegio- dijo- tranquilos que no hay concurso de sexo, no problem.

- Ya te gustaría…- volvió a murmurar Snape.

- Y como a Snive… digo ¡Severus Snape! Le está gustando mucho esto de hablar cuando lo hago yo, él explicará lo que tenéis que saber sobre esta asignatura.

Sirius lo sonrió, pasándole un libro de notas, el profesor de pociones casi se lo arranca con las manos.

- Veamos…- rugió- esta es una clase para palurdos que solo piensan en mojar lo que no tienen que mojar en vez de estudiar…- explicó el cetrino hombre- sin embargo, he sido elegido por los superiores como Dumbledore para que imparta esta clase, y así haré…

Se dio la vuelta, escribiendo en la pizarra.

- Vais a aprender los diferentes problemas sexuales y habituales en juventud, hechizos contraceptivos y teoría biológica sexual…- explicó.

Sirius lo sustituyó.

- Pero no todo será una porquería teórica- añadió el padrino de Harry- por que aprenderemos cultura sexual, prácticas de colocación de preservativos muggles, excursiones para que veáis tiendas que venden productos sobre sexualidad y muchas cosas más.

Snape y Black se fulminaron.

- ¿Parece interesante, no?- le preguntó Harry a Ron.

Harry simplemente asintió, muy pendiente de todo lo que explicara su padrino.

- … Así que… ¡Clase 1º!

- Examen- murmuró Snape.

Muchos se quejaron.

- Si chicos, por desgracia si- siseó Sirius- es para saber que nivel tenéis sobre el sexo.

- La información de la que disponen- corrigió Severus.

- Os paso los cuestionarios- Sirius le pasó a Harry los papeles para que los repartiera, cuando le entregó uno a Draco, el rubio rozó sus dedos.

El moreno se sonrojó, corriendo hacia su sitio.

- Bien- prosiguió Sirius- tenéis 20 minutos- dio la vuelta a un reloj de arena.

Harry se encontró unas preguntas bastante raras para él, como:

- ¿Cual es la información que tienes sobre el ciclo menstrual de la mujer?

- ¿Que síntomas tiene el hombre cuando llega la pubertad que lo separan de su etapa de niño?

- ¿Y de la mujer?

- Escríbeme el significado de excitación y orgasmo.

- ¿La masturbación es sinónimo de coito?

- ¿Como queda una mujer en estado de gestación?

- Enfermedades de transmisión sexual que conozcas, cítalas:

- ¿Que métodos anticonceptivos conoces?

Y otras preguntas, pero más personales.

-¿Cuando fue tu primera erección voluntaria?

- Edad en la que te vino tu primera regla: (Claramente para chicas)

- ¿Qué conoces sobre las relaciones sexuales?

- ¿Tomas medios anticonceptivos en tus relaciones?

El chico escuchaba a Hermione escribir con agilidad, Ron sin embargo estaba tan verde como él.

Pasados los 20 minutos, Snape recogió uno a uno los exámenes.

Ron y Harry se miraron, bufaron.

-¿No está mal, no?- preguntó Hermione a los chicos.

Estos decidieron que sería mejor no contestar.

Sirius y Snape se los ojearon por encima en unos minutos, el amigo de James se reía a veces, Snape simplemente comentaba: Zánganos, o cosas así.

- Bueno, veo que la mayoría estáis un poco verdes todavía.

- Ejem…- bufó Severus.

- En fin, Severus, explícales a nuestros alumnos que es un "orgasmo", por favor, hay chicos que tienen dudas…

Snape puso cara de haberse comido una cucaracha viva.

- ¡A mí no me mandas órdenes, Black!- parecía dispuesto a blandir su varita.

- ¡Que cobarde! Se nota que nunca lo has sentido…- el apuesto Black se mordió un poco los labios- bien, orgasmo es… el estado de mayor excitación que puede llegar un hombre o una mujer, en la que tras ser masturbado o en el mismo coito, llega a su éxtasis.

Neville levantó una mano, tembloroso.

-¿Y que se siente?

Black sonrió.

- Se siente placer, señor Longbottom, mucho placer y seguidamente un subidón de fuerte relajación por todos los poros del cuerpo- miró a Harry, que estaba rojo- es como una descarga eléctrica muy placentera.

- ¡Como cuando te haces una buena paja!- se hizo el gracioso Zabini.

Varios Slytheryn se rieron junto a él, Snape sonrió débilmente.

- ¡Exacto señor Zabini! Veo que se ha hecho muchas, je je.

Blaise cambió su risa por un deje de vergüenza.

Draco lo miró y rió, observó a su lado, Melania Mieres estaba muy cerca de él, mirándolo sensual y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- En que más las cosas no han quedado claras…aber… ¡Ah si! Signos de pubertad, enfermedades, anticoncepción… lo normal, vamos.

Los miró.

- Severus y yo os llevaremos el próximo Viernes al callejón Diagon, al lado de Gringotts hay una pequeña consulta de planificación familiar y os darán una charla, también os regalarán preservativos.

Algunos dieron un vote y vítores.

- Iremos allí para aprender- murmuró Snape- no a hacer el zopenco- recordó.

- Eso cuando acabemos, por que tendréis compras que hacer seguramente…- Sirius miró al techo- pero mejor no digo nada.

- Acabas de dejarlos con la miel en los labios, Black- lo taladró el Slytheryn con sus ojos negros.

- Lo dicho- no le hizo caso- Nos vemos el Viernes, no hay deberes, solo hacer mucho el…

Pero lo que tenían que hacer no lo supieron,  por que Snape le dirigió un hechizo aturdidor, ambos se enredaron en una pelea justo al final de la clase.

- Yo apuesto a que se matan- reía Ron con diversión.

- Espero que gane Sirius- opinó Harry- decididamente.

Esperaron la opinión de Hermione, el trío salía de la clase de sexo riéndose junto al resto de los alumnos.

Hermione estaba ida.

-¿te pasa algo?- se preocupó Harry por ella- ¿ha sido por lo de ese presumido de Krum?

La chica asintió levemente, Harry la abrazó.

- Pensaba que podríamos ser amigos, no se… - suspiró ella- he sido una boba.

- ¡Pasa de él!- sugirió Ron.

- Sí…- concluyó ella- ¿Volvemos a la sala común? – le preguntó a sus amigos.

Ellos asintieron, por el camino se encontraron a Gabrielle y a Melania, iban dirección a la biblioteca.

- Hola Harry- le dio dos besos Gabrielle, dirigiéndose más tarde a Ron y Hermione.- ella es Melania…- les presentó a los amigos de Harry que aún no la conocían.

Ron, Hermione y Melania se saludaron con cortesía.

-¿que os están pareciendo las clases?- preguntó la hermana de Fleur.

- Muy buenas- contestó Hermione sonriendo.

- Muy divertidas, nunca habíamos echo algo así- comentó Harry- aunque me toque ser Julieta en una obra de teatro, claro…

Todos rieron, Melania los observaba uno a uno, con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Es una suerte!- siseó Gabrielle, emocionada- ¡Estarás preciosa!- la francesa se coloreó un poco.

- Gracias- contestó Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Los cinco caminaron poco a poco por el pasillo, comentando curiosidades.

- pues no os preocupéis, Maddie es muy buena profesora, nos da Transformaciones a nosotras en Beauxbatons, ¿verdad Mel?- le preguntó a su amiga.

- Si - contestó esta, escuetamente.

- El profesor Jack también parece interesante- comentó Hermione- espero servir para algo en música, por que cantar…

- A nosotras nos encanta cantar- sonrió orgullosa Gabrielle.

- Ya lo hemos visto- comentó Ron- cantáis como ángeles…- y no pudo evitar mirar a ambas de arriba abajo.

Harry se rió  al percatarse, dándole un codazo en la cadera a su amigo.

- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a la sala común de los Hufflepuff- se despidió la chica rubia- ¡Nos vemos!- hizo un ademán.

- Adiós- se despidieron estos.

Melania no dijo adiós, se acercó a Harry, para sorpresa del resto y se lo llevó hacia una columna.

- Potter ¿no?- preguntó la morena.

- Em si…- Harry se sorprendió ante la actitud de esta.

- ¿Conoces mucho a Draco Malfoy?-le preguntó, brillándole los ojos.

- Em bueno… si- respondió este, un brillo de duda asaltándolo en los ojos.

- ¡Bien!

- ¿Sabes si tiene novia?- le preguntó ansiosa-¿Cómo puedo llegar a su sala común? ¿Es slitheryn verdad?- lo asaltó con un buen cuestionario.

Harry se atolondró, recordó el beso de Draco y el corazón le apretó en el pecho, volvió a mirar a la muchacha de los ojos verde olivo, parecía interesada por Draco.

Miró a su izquierda, donde Gabrielle, Ron y Hermione los miraban curiosos, por detrás de ellos, acompañado por Blaise Zabini, apareció Draco, que al verlo de lejos sonrió con picardía.

Miró de nuevo a Melania.

- Si quieres saber de él, mejor pregúntale- le contestó Harry con frialdad, no pudo evitar ponerse muy serio, y se fue junto a Ron y Hermione, metiéndoles prisa.

Melania alzó una ceja, Harry pasó al lado del Slytheryn sin saludarle y Draco se enfurruñó en sus adentros.

- Adiós, Julieta…- le siseó acompañado de un silbido, para molestarlo.

Harry no se dio la vuelta siquiera.

Tan solo escuchó los dos besos que Melania la plantaba a Draco y como Francesa y Malfoy empezaban a hablar.

Hermione y Ron, que había mirado mal a Blaise, le preguntaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Que quería?- preguntó la castaña a su amigo.

Ron miraba hacia atrás, mientras se perdían por otra de las escaleras.

- Es rara y seca, pero está ¡Buenísima!- soltó una carcajada Ron- Y parece molarle Malfoy, por lo que veo.

- ¡Quieres callar!- le gritó Harry, muerto de ira.

Sus amigos no entendieron por que el moreno había reaccionado tan violentamente, el chico estaba temblando agarrando a una baranda.

- Harry…- siseó Hermione.

- Tío, ¿Qué te pasa hoy?- el pelirrojo arrugó la nariz.

Harry carraspeó, aturdido por su propia reacción.

- Estoy arto de tanto hablar de Malfoy, solo eso- bufó- estoy cansado, quiero irme a la cama.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sin entender, siguiendo a Harry hacia la sala común.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de su casa, Harry se despidió de sus amigos, poniendo de excusa el tener sueño.

Ginny estaba en la sala común, hablando con Lavender y Parvati, también se sorprendieron al ver a Harry tan malhumorado.

-¿que le pasa?- le preguntó la pelirroja a su hermano mayor.

- Yo que se- alzó el brazo Ron, con pasotismo- está rallado, creo…

Ginny miró a las escaleras, pensativa, Hermione y su hermano, se sentaron a hacer deberes en la mesa.

Harry se dio una ducha caliente, el agua le mojó el pelo de un golpe, eso le sentó como las mil maravillas.

Se sentía tonto, estúpido, desde cuando se estaba preocupando por Malfoy, ¿hace cuanto?

Hace poco solo eran enemigos que no podían ni olerse el uno al otro y ahora… le ponía de los nervios y de malhumor que una recién llegada quisiera ligar con el.

Paró el agua del grifo para enjabonar su cuerpo, se acarició con la esponja creando grandes dosis de espuma.

Un espasmo lo sacudió al acordarse del beso del rubio, de sus caricias pronunciadas.

¿Por qué lo había besado?

¿Con que propósito?

Quería burlarse de él, seguro, en el fondo no había cambiado tanto como pensaba…

Se enjuagó con el agua hirviendo y cogiendo la toalla que había dejado sobre el wc se secó el pelo.

Con otra más grande, cubrió su cuerpo y se dirigió a salir del cuarto de baño dirección  la habitación.

La luz de la estancia estaba encendida, olía a algo raro… ¿incienso? ¿Perfume?, miró hacia su cama, alguien había en ella.

No era Ron, ni ningún otro compañero de cuarto.

Ginny Weasly, en su cama, estaba estirada de manera sugerente, esperándolo sobre la sábana roja.

- Ven, Harry…-hizo un ademán con el dedo.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones de semana santa? Espero que muy bien, a mi divinas jejeje.**

**Bueno, ya habéis leído un cap mas, dentro de poco subiré el 8 que ya está escrito, ¿título? : Fin de semana, Y SERÁ CALENTITO.**

**Os recuerdo que cualquier comentario o pregunta, duda podéis preguntármelo en los reviews ¿ok?, me pongo a contestar reviews, besos:**

AGHATA MALFOY POTTER  
2008-03-24  
ch 6, anon.

Gracias por leer mi fic, espero tus próximos reviews, eh?

Chio Potter  
2008-03-24  
ch 6, anon.

Hola, mmm no puedo decirte si el final va a ser trágico o no como la obra, jaja, lo tendrá que averiguar.

Eso si, no todo serán rosas, claro, jeje, besos .

tefi  
2008-03-23  
ch 6, anon.

Hola, aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que no te decepcione mi fic, jajaja, mucho Draco&Harry te aseguro.

laura300099  
2008-03-23  
ch 6,

Hola guapa! Jeje, ya te estás poniendo nerviosa ¿no? Normal, jajaja, pero bueno, poco a poco, ya verás que irán pasando cosas, cositas y COSAZAS.besos.

Arwen PS  
2008-03-22  
ch 6, anon.

Hola,¿que tal? Haber, en el fic todo el mundo tendrá su merecido, Draco, Ginny, Harry, todos xD. Ya lo verás, un besito, espero tu review.

Okashi Minako  
2008-03-22  
ch 6,

Harry es tan ingenuo que un día Draco se lo tirará y no se dará cuenta Xdddd JAJAJAJA, CHISTE MALO MÍO, NI CASO XD, pues si, pero mira Draco es así, es un hombre celoso en extremo, aber k te parece este cap, y el siguiente... vienen curbas, besosss

Black Imago  
2008-03-22  
ch 6,

Hola! VIVA DRACO, SI SEÑOR, MALFOY HASTA LA MUERTE, JEJEJE, MMMM... Yuri... no se, no puedo decir nada, todo se verá jajaja, besotes.

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU  
2008-03-22  
ch 6, anon.

Hola guapisima, cacho de review, me encantan los reviews largos.

Mil gracias por la info de los personajes auténticos, me irán bien, ya que la Disney, es muy Disney.

¿Como podría encontrar esos libros auténticos? Espero que me puedas ayudar, me encantaría leerlos.

Espero tus opiniones sobre el fic, como siempre, besos wapa.

gabyKinomoto  
2008-03-22  
ch 6, anon.

¡Hola! Me alegro de encontrarme con una antigua lectora, espero que disfrutes de este fic, espero tus reviews, besos wapa.

o-Kaiko-o  
2008-03-22  
ch 6,

Hola! Claro, los primeros caps eran más cortos y  había menos que redactar al ser el principio.

Intentaré mejorar, no te quepa duda, espero que sigas dejando reviews, besossss.


	8. Fin de semana

**Fin de Semana-Capítulo 8:**

Ginny Weasly, en su cama, estaba estirada de manera sugerente, esperándolo sobre la sábana roja.

- Ven, Harry…-hizo un ademán con el dedo.

El muchacho se acercó un poco, escrutándola, asimilando la situación con cuentagotas.

- ¿Ginny?

La chica jadeó revolviéndose en la cama, los ojos chocolate brillantes de un deseo desconocido.

- ¿Si Harry?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se rió el Gryffindor, esto era una broma de mal gusto de la hermana de Ron, seguro- No puedes venir aquí Ginny- la aconsejó como un padre que regaña a su hija- y menos meterte en mi cama.

Ginny no contestó, miró la fina toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Harry, el chico se percató y se la agarró con esmero para que no se cayera.

- vete de aquí, tengo que ponerme el pijama…si alguien te encuentra…

- No me importa- la chica lo agarró de los brazos, arrastrándolo hacia el lecho- quiero estar contigo…solos…

- ¿Solos? Muchas veces estamos solos- Potter empezó a ponerse nervioso, su ingenuidad dejó paso a la comprensión.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de soledad- la pelirroja dejó escampar su aliento sobre su mejilla. Estaba muy cerca- quiero estar a solas aquí, ahora y contigo…- lo besó en la mejilla húmeda- desnudos, quiero que me desnudes y me hagas…- intentó besarlo en la boca- …el amor.

La pequeña de los Weasly intentó estirarlo en la cama con una mano, con la otra intentaba desenredar la toalla de su cintura.

Harry, fue mucho más ágil y evitó beso y su mano.

- Mira, esto es un error- levantó un dedo- somos amigos Ginny, no podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas.

La pelirroja se puso en pie, con un deje de ofensa, empezó a desabrochar lentamente su túnica.

- fuimos novios, Harry- le siseó.

- Y fue bonito, si- le contestó este, intentando evitar que la chica se desnudara-pero se acabo Ginny, no podemos estar juntos.

La chica fue más rápida, se pegó al cuerpo de Harry, rozó su trasero mojado, el chico se estremeció un poco, rápidamente apartándose de ella de nuevo.

- Tu me quieres Harry- se enfadó un poco Ginny- y Voldemort ya no está para que me rechaces, ¿Por qué no estamos de nuevo juntos?

Fue Harry quien se sentó ahora en la cama, preocupado y con las manos en la cabeza.

- Ya no es lo mismo…- confesó con voz ronca.

Pero Ginny no se dio por vencida, sonrió picarona y acercándose de nuevo a la cama acarició la espalda desnuda de Harry, masajeándola y besándola con deleite.

Harry suspiraba de angustia.

- Puedo hacer que lo sea- dijo ella en su oído- tan solo hace falta que demos un paso nuevo a nuestra relación- y su mano se escapó al punto más íntimo del niño que vivió.

- ¡BASTA GINEBRA!- Harry la apartó con un fuerte empujón, la joven se destartaló en la cama.- ¡NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO! ¡YA NO ME GUSTAS!

Ginny lo miraba, ida, temblorosa, no había visto a Harry tan colérico con ella en su vida.

-Pero, tú... yo… hace dos años…- intentó explicar la chica con los ojos aguados.

- No te quiero Ginny- confesó Harry más calmado, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Dean- pff… he intentado decírtelo de las maneras más suaves posibles, pero tu no te has dado por vencida…

- Harry…- siseaba ella.

- No puedes venir aquí y querer mandar sobre mi cuerpo y sobre mis sentimientos, ¿entiendes?

- No te quiero, quiero que seamos solo amigos, nada más…- confesó al fin, sintiéndose aliviado totalmente- perdón.

Pero Ginny no contestó al momento, es más, ni siquiera cruzaron una simple mirada.

La situación era tan tensa que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

- ¿Hay otra, verdad?- preguntó tartamudeando.

- ….- él tardó en contestar- tal vez.

La pelirroja no dijo nada más, solo se levantó, acomodó su túnica y lentamente caminó hacia la puerta de la estancia.

- Espero que seas feliz, Harry- susurró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- adiós.

Antes de que ella abriera, fue Ron, junto a los demás quienes lo hicieron.

- ¿Ginny que haces aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo- ¿Qué ha pasado?- miró a Harry, que también estaba muy serio.

Su hermana no contestó, echó una rápida mirada a Neville, Dean y Seamos y se fue con rapidez.

Ron no entendió, se acercó a Harry para averiguar que había pasado.

Seamos y los demás empezaron a revolver cosas en sus baúles.

-¿Qué ha pasado, tío?- preguntó.

Harry suspiró.

- Nada importante- mintió él- hemos dado fin a nuestra relación completamente, le he dicho que no la quiero.

- Ah…- aunque no dijera nada, a Ron no le sintió muy bien- bueno, que se le va a hacer… yo quería que fueras de mi familia.

Harry se limitó a sonreir.

Por suerte, Dean y Seamos habían vuelto hacia ellos, con unas botellas en las manos.

- Venga chicos, penas afuera- dijo el castaño- ¡Llega el fin de semana!

- ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?- preguntó Neville, los cinco se sentaron en la cama de Harry.

- Pues  muy sencillo- comentó Dean- somos mayores de edad, no hay peligro fuera y estamos en 7º.

- ¿y?- volvió a preguntar, ahora el moreno.

- ¡FIESTA!- Seamos alzó la botella, que resultó ser Whiskey de fuego.

- ¿fiesta?- preguntaron Ron y Harry a la vez.

- Nos dejan salir de noche- les explicó Dean- Dumbledore ha compuesto esa nueva ley, que los de 7º pueden salir por la noche a los pubs de Hogsmeade.

- Vaya…- le pareció interesante a Harry, nunca había salido de fiesta.

- Será genial, lo que vamos a ligar- Seamos y Dean se reían al unísono.

- Pues si que está bien- se alegró Ron- anda, dame un traguito de eso- le pidió la botella a su amigo.

Los cinco chicos empezaron a beber, Neville se mostró un poco reacio, pero algún sorbito dio.

Se sentaron con las mantas en medio de la habitación y empezaron a jugar a cartas muggles, generosidad de Seamos y a hablar.

- Pues el verano pasado…- explicó Seamos – para celebrar que Voldemort estaba muerto, salí de fiesta con mis primos y…

- ¿y?- todos esperaban la continuación anhelante.

- Me acosté con una chica- confesó al fin.

Neville se sonrojó, Ron y Dean le dieron codazos en las costillas.

- ¡Ya era hora!- se alegró Dean- Es que ya con 18 años, el que no haya…- hizo un ademán grosero del acto sexual.

- Pues yo no he hecho nada- confesó Neville ingenuo.

- Ni yo, pero por que todas las que querían eran feas- se hizo el arrogante Ron.

- ¿Y tu Harry? – le preguntó Dean – con Ginny… ¿algo?- preguntó- yo si, lo siento Ron.

Ron se molestó que hablaran así de su propia hermana.

- No, no hemos hecho nada- dijo este al fin, y aunque fuera así no lo diría, por respeto a Ginny y a Ron.

- Pues ya va siendo hora, ¿eh?- le dijo Seamos, pasándole la botella, licor de dragón, súper fuerte- haber si os estrenáis ya…

El muchacho estaba un poco pasado de tanta bebida.

- Prefiero esperar a la persona ideal- confesó tajante Harry.

- Pues a mí no me importaría tener algo con alguna de las francesillas- rió Ron- con una de ellas o ¡las dos!

Los tres chicos se rieron, Neville y Harry se miraban más bien avergonzados.

- Pues yo pienso como Harry- se sintió orgulloso Neville.

- Si, si- le dio un golpecito en el hombro Dean- a ti se te pone en medio, la Gabrielle Delacour y dejarías de ser el modosito Neville que todos conocemos.

El Longbottom se sonrojó.

- ¿Creéis que Hermione abra follado?- preguntó bastamente Seamos a Harry y Ron.

- Pues no lo se…- se pasó una mano por la barbilla Ron- supongo que no.

- No- contestó tajante Harry- ella no es de esas.

- Pues tu hermana- le dijo Dean al pelirrojo- Parvati y Lavender, empiezan a tener mala reputación ¿eh?

- ¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE MI HERMANA!

Ron y Dean se habían puesto en pie, estaban a punto de maldecirse cuando Neville los detuvo pasándoles la botella de licor.

- El que se ha tirado a todo Slytheryn y buena parte de Hogwarts es Malfoy- les explicó Seamos, Harry puso especial interés al cuento de su compañero de cuarto- ¡Que cabrón!

- Desde luego…- dio un buche largo a la botella Ron.- todos los cabrones tienen suerte.

- ….- Harry no decía nada.

- Hombre- dijo Dean- tenemos que reconocer que nosotros al lado suyo somos cucarachas, él es mucho más atractivo que nosotros, por desgracia.

Mientras los chicos hablaban de Malfoy, Harry se centró en sus pensamientos.

Tenían razón, sabía que Draco había tenido varios escarceos amorosos en Hogwarts, y quien sabe cuantos fuera del castillo.

Se lo imaginó por un momento semidesnudo, con una chica con la cara de Pansy Parkinson debajo de él, gimiendo y arañándole la espalda al hijo de Lucius.

- ¡Draco, Draco! ¡Ah!- chillaba la perra condenada, pensó el moreno.

Y al Slytheryn le sudaba la frente y movía su cadera con un impresionante ritmo de vaivén, mientras penetraba a la afortunada con fuerza.

La imagen de Pansy se disipó, dejando paso a la de Melania Mieres, que en aquellos momentos intentaba seducir al oji gris.

La misma idea la removió las tripas.

-… ¡Harry!- Ron lo zarandeaba, el chico salió de su ensoñación-¿¡EH?!

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntó con un grito este, sorprendido- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Que te duermes tío!- se rió Seamos.

Harry sonrió un poco, en medio de la conversación de sus amigos y durante gran parte del resto de noche de viernes, no dejó de pensar en cierta serpiente de Slytheryn.

 El fin de semana había llegado, y Harry se despertó cerca de las 13:00 con un poco de dolor de cabeza por la resaca.

Ron y los demás no se levantaron de la cama, él decidió bajar a la sala común y junto a Hermione, ponerse a adelantar los deberes para la semana siguiente.

Ginny abandonó el sofá en el que estaba sentada cuando lo vio bajar, Harry se sintió mal por ello.

Cuando acabó de hacer sus deberes pendientes, se despidió de Hermione, ya que Sirius le había mandado una lechuza con Grissy para invitarlo a comer a un restaurante fuera del castillo, con Remus.

Fueron a Londes mediante red flú, y su padrino los invitó a su novio y a él a un lujoso restaurante japonés.

Ya allí, y con la bebida encima de la mesa, decorada con flores de loto y copas de cristal, empezaron a conversar.

-¿Cómo has pasado la primera semana, Harry?- le pasó una mano por el pelo su padrino.

- Bien, bien- le contestó este- entretenida y extraña, pero bien.

-¡Me alegro!- contestó su padrino- Remus me dijo que fuiste a verme, y que te eligieron como vocalista en música, ¿me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas- el camarero empezó a servir platos, delante de Harry dejó un enorme plato de sushi- me sorprendió mucho, la verdad- empezó a comer el chico- pero bueno, el profesor Jack me ha dado un CD para escuchar música.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, orgulloso.

- Mejor, es hora de que te familiarices con tu nuevo don, Harry- empezó a comer de su plato- Lily…

- Cantaba- terminó la frase el muchacho- Remus me lo explicó- rió ante el desconcierto de Sirius.

- Si, Paddie- sonrió el licántropo- por cierto Harry- se desvió el tema hacia él- Me he enterado de que tienes que hacer de Julieta, ¿no?

Harry deseó que no hubiera sacado ese lamentable tema.

Sirius escupió lechuga.

-¿Qué?- bramó Black-¿Mi ahijado, de mujer?- preguntó.

- Muchos hacen de mujer en su obra, Sirius- frunció el ceño Remus- Ron, por ejemplo… Malfoy hace de Romeo ¿verdad?- se paró a hablar con Harry.

-¿Y MALFOY ES ROMEO?- volvió a reventar Sirius.

Lupin empezó a impacientarse, Harry miraba al suelo por el sopor.

- Black, no se por que tanto apuro cuando tú y yo somos gays, ¿que más da que haga una obra vestida de chica y con Malfoy como pareja?

Fue el animago el que se puso rojo entonces, el hijo de James alzó el rostro, sorprendido.

-¿Sois pareja?- preguntó atónito.

Lupin sonrió divertido.

- OH, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta…

- Pues… no…- confesó Harry, sintiéndose ridículo.

- Pues lo estamos- Sirius se escondía detrás de la servilleta, le daba miedo la reacción que pudiera tener Harry- Espero que no pienses que soy un perver…

- ¡ES GENIAL!- abrazó a Remus- Se os notaba mucho, bueno, aunque yo no me he dado cuenta pero, ¡SE VEÍA VENIR!

Sirius simplemente suspiró, aliviado al comprender que Harry, al igual que su viejo amigo James, nunca lo juzgaría.

Sábado tarde,

- Chicos, ¿podríamos ir esta noche a Hogsmeade?, en las tres escobas ponen música hasta las 03:00 horas y la cerveza de mantequilla es más barata- les contaba Hermione a Harry y Ron.

Harry tenía el estómago lleno de tanto sushi, a Ron le dolía la cabeza.

-Bueno… ¿Quién irá?- preguntó el chico, tocándose la frente.

- He quedado con Luna- comentó Hermione- Le he preguntado a tu hermana, pero dice que irá con Parvati y Lavender por su cuenta, que raro- explicó.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable, pero ¡que narices! Ella se lo ha buscado por una parte, por ponerse pesada y  empalagosa.

- Bueno, le diré a los chicos que se apunten también.

- Yo lo veo un poco tontería- dijo Harry- todo 7º irá esta noche a Hogsmeade, y bares ¿Cuáles ay? Las tres escobas y cabeza de puerco ¿no? No hay mucho que elegir, nos veremos todos.

Hermione guardó el resto de sus libros en su mochila, se puso en pie.

- Nos vemos a la hora de cenar, he quedado con Luna en su sala común para arreglarnos juntas- explicó la muchacha.

Ron frunció el ceño

-  ¿y por que no te arreglas aquí, con nosotros?

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por que no quiero ir como una payasa, simplemente.- sonrió- ¡hasta luego!

- Hasta luego- rió Harry ante inteligente respuesta- Bueno, nos arreglamos nosotros también, ¿No?

El pelirrojo miró su reloj.

- Son las 18:00 horas, es prontísimo, ni que fuéramos mujeres…

- Pero yo tampoco quiero ir como un payaso, Ron- se puso en pie Harry, nervioso.

- ¿tienes alguien a quien gustar o que?- preguntó, pero su amigo ya estaba escaleras arriba.

Cenaron,

Tan rápido que alguno casi se atraganta con el pollo frito, tenían unas ánsias enormes de salir del castillo y respirar el aire puro de las calles de Hogsmeade.

Los menores se sorprendieron al ver que los más grandes del colegio, iban con ropa de calle, pero no simplemente de calle, sino de fiesta.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna salieron del gran comedor junto a Dean, Neville y Seamos.

En los jardines, había una gran fila de chicos y chicas que pretendían trasladarse hasta el pueblo vecino: Hogsmeade.

- Luna, Hermione- alabó Seamos- estáis maravillosas- silbó el chico.

Las dos chicas iban con unos pantalones vaqueros con brillantina, Hermione usaba un top rojo y Luna uno azul, le daba su toque "lunática" un enorme pañuelo fluorescente que la Ravenclaw usaba como bufanda.

Hermione se colocó una chaquetita marrón, hacia algo de frío.

- Vamos Seamos, no nos hagas la pelota- rió Hermione.

Harry, que vestía un vaquero negro y una camisa larga azul marina ajustadita, se acercó a su amiga.

- Cuidado con estos, van muy salidos- rió el chico.

- Lo se - Hermione asintió - ¿vamos?

Harry cogió la mano de Ron, que iba muy hortera y Hermione, antes de trasladarse.

Echo una ojeada a la multitud que esperaba trasladarse con los de su casa, pero no había rastro de los Slytheryn.

¿Se abría ido Draco ya a Hogsmeade? ¿O no saldría esa noche?

Sus pensamientos se vieron turbados al desaparecerse, la multitud de colores daban vueltas y vueltas.

Un pequeño golpe, y se encontraron en mitad del pueblo, al lado de una fuente casi escarcha y un gran tumulto de jóvenes magos y brujas.

Hogsmeade se veía muy diferente por la noche, algunos magos que no eran de Hogwarts hacían botellones en la plaza, las chicas bailaban alrededor de una mini hoguera con una botella de whiskey de fuego en mano.

Las tres escobas estaba iluminada, había una buena cola para entrar.

- Guay…- murmuró Dean a su amigo Seamos- corramos.

Los chicos se precipitaron, Harry y el resto fueron más lentos, para mirar la zona.

A lo lejos vieron Cabeza de Puerco, varios Slytheryn entraban allí en aquellos momentos, Harry tuvo el impulso de ir hacia allí, pero Ron le sacó de su pensamiento.

- Vamos, Harry.

Un grupo de magos borrachos se interpusieron en su camino, botella en mano, mirando a Hermione y Luna.

- ¡Ey chicas! ¿Por que no dejáis a estos niñatos y venís a divertiros con nosotros? Ja, Ja.

- Anda, un borracho…- Luna los miró con aire soñador, Hermione frunció el ceño.

- No nos gustan los magos que destrozan su hígado, gracias- los plantó la chica elegantemente- vamos chicos.

Los borrachos cayeron al suelo, riendo, ellos se precipitaron a entrar en las tres escobas.

- Carnés- pidió un mago alto y gordo, bastante imponente- si no. no entráis.

Ellos obedecieron y uno a uno pudieron entrar en el local de la señora Rosmerta.

Pero las "3 escobas" no parecía una cafetería, las noches de sábado se transformaba en un enorme pub, ampliado, con dos plantas y un escenario.

Miles de focos de colores alumbraban a quienes bailaban algo que,  por lo que pudo entender Harry, era la música más comercial que existía.

- Bueno, aquí todos están apiñados, ¿no?- chillaba Hermione, ya que por el gran sonido de la música no se escuchaban las voces.

Vieron que Dean y Seamos estaban bailando con Parvati y Lavender, una música un poco ¿sugerente?

- ¡Pensaba que les gustaba más el rock que el reguetón!- se quejó Ron.

- Cuando hay tetas de por medio, uno puede ser desertor de lo que sea- le contó Neville.

- Tomad- Luna acababa de llegar con unas bebidas para todos- invito yo.

Harry cogió la bebida, era algo raro, de color lila.

-  ¿que es?- preguntó desconfiado.

-  Un coktail muy especial- rió ella- me lo recomendó mi prima Janet, dice que es explosivo.

El grupo dudó si beberse aquella cosa tan rara, pero hicieron el intento, por suerte no estaba del todo malo.

Sabía a Cola con algo… ¿picante?

- ¡Será puta!- rugió Ron a Harry en el oído.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó su amigo.

- ¡mira!- el pelirrojo le señaló el piso de arriba de la sala de bailoteo.

Ginny estaba bailando y besándose con un chico de Ravenclaw, no solo eso, se tocaban con descaro.

- Déjala-aconsejo Harry- es su vida y su cuerpo.

No estuvieron mucho en el local de Rosmerta, la música era algo insoportable, la bebida cara y había mucha gente.

- Vámonos- dejaron a los dos ligones de turno en el lugar con sus presas, y dejando mitad de coktail "made in Luna" decidieron ir a otro lugar.

Sintieron gran alivio al respirar aire menos contaminado de sexo y sudor.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Neville.

- Vamos a cabeza de puerco- dijo Hermione, no muy convencida- no se que ambiente abra allí, pero espero que sea mejor que este.

Harry notó su ya conocido vuelco en las entrañas, le apetecía ir a Cabeza de Puerco, allí estaría Draco y podría verlo… quien sabe, podría incluso hablar con él.

-Vamos pues - Ron encabezo el grupo - metiéndose por una de las calles más concurridas donde al final de ella, estaba el pub del hermano de Dumbledore.

Allí no había nadie en la entrada pidiendo DNI, por lo cual entraron con total calma.

No esperaron encontrarse el ambiente que había allí, estaba bastante más vacío que las 3 escobas, pero la cantidad de gente que se encontraba allí bailaba  levantando las manos, hacían símbolos de cuernos y bebían cerveza por doquier.

En el medio del pub, donde había mesas y un espacio vacío, los más fanáticos bailaban su música preferida, que por lo que pudo escuchar pocos días antes Harry, era Heavy metal.

- ¡PERO SI ES UN BAR ROCKERO! - a Ron se le iluminaron los ojos.

Hermione arrugó la nariz.

- Está algo sucio, pero al menos nos podremos sentar y beber tranquilos unas cervezas - dijo la chica.

Harry, junto a Neville, miró a los chicos que bailaban con gusto en medio del lugar, se sorprendió sobre manera, al percatarse que el muchacho que movía la cabeza y agitaba su  cabello con frenesí era: Malfoy.

Estaba al lado de Blaise y Goyle, y los tres movían los brazos haciendo un simulacro de "solo de guitarra" eléctrica.

- Ostia - Ron y los demás estaban sentados - Por que está Malfoy y los demás, que si no me unía.

- Puedes bailar si quieres- le aconsejó Luna- no seas bobo, Ronald.

- ¿Harry puedes ir a por unas cervezas?- pidió Hermione, al ver a su amigo tan embobado.

- Eh… si, claro- asintió- vamos Neville.

Saludaron a Aberforth, que se ofreció a pagar la primera ronda de cervezas al grupo de amigos.

Vieron que en la barra, estaban hablando Krum y su amigo Roger, Harry hizo que no los veía, fueron a sentarse.

Harry y Neville entregaron cada bebida a los demás y se sentaron junto a ellos.

Eso si que era bebida, pensó Harry, no esa marranada que había bebido en las 3 escobas.

Decidió no mirar más a Draco, que ni siquiera había visto que estaba allí y se dirigió a Hermione.

- Allí está Krum junior- le dijo a su amiga burlón.

- ¡OH! – la chica se alistó el pelo, se puso un poco nerviosa.

Krum y Roger, en aquellos momentos se giraron y miraron hacia ellos.

- Vienen…- siseó Luna con una risita, Hermione empezaba a ponerse histérica.

- Hola- saludó Daniel, bastante arreglado y mucho más simpático que el otro día.

- Hola - saludó Hermione tímidamente, al ver que el chico de ojos negros la miraba fijamente a ella.

- Me presento formalmente, ya que el otro día fuimos un poco estúpidos…

- Fuiste- lo corrigió su amigo con un deje  afeminado en la voz.

- Fui- sentenció Krum.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

- Soy Daniel y el es Roger, mi amigo, encantados- hizo una reverencia.

- Encanta…- no pudieron contestar, por que Roger empezó a dar sonoros besos a cada uno que había en la mesa, después se sentó al lado de Harry.

- ¡ROGER!- lo fulminó Daniel, con la mirada.

- ¡OH! ¡Siéntate Dani!- hizo un ademán con la mano bastante particular.

Ron y Harry se miraron, el moreno sintió que Ron quería partirse de risa.

- Puedes sentarte - le dijo amablemente Hermione a Daniel- si quieres…

- Gracias- hizo otra reverencia este, sentándose al lado de la chica, hizo una seña al camarero- otra ronda.

Todos empezaron a hablar y beber, Roger Blacknovell era un muchacho muy espontáneo y afeminado que no dejó de hablar con Harry ni un momento.

- Eres fantástico Harry- sonreía el Durmstrang- ¡Salvaste al mundo del que no debe nombrarse!

- Si, bueno…- Harry estaba azorado, miró a la pista para mirar a Draco, se percató de que él ya no bailaba, estaba en una mesa alejada a la de ellos, bebiendo con otros Slytheryn y… ¡LO ESTABA MIRANDO!

La cerveza caía por la garganta del rubio mientras observaba como aquel chico de Durmstrang hablaba tan tranquilamente con Harry.

Los ojos plateados brillaban por los celos y la ira.

La puerta del lugar se abrió entonces, como iluminadas y llamando la atención masculina del pub, Melania y Gabrielle hicieron acto de presencia.

Y si en Hogwarts ya eran admiradas con su uniforme puesto, al verlas tan bien vestidas las mandíbulas de algunos llegaron a desencajarse.

Gabrielle vestía un largo vestido de cuero negro, junto a una chaqueta larga del mismo tejido.

Recogía su largo cabello en una larga trenza, con hilos plateados.

Melania, a su lado, parecía más crecida que nunca, pues sus enormes botas negras la hacían llegar a la altura de su alta amiga.

Un corsé lila dejaba a la luz la parte alta de sus turgentes pechos y una minifalda de cuero dejaba lucir sus esbeltas piernas cubiertas de unas medias lilas & negras.

Gabrielle iba sencillamente maquillada, con unos toques rosados en sus labios y un gris perla sobre sus ojos, Melania, sin embargo, era la viva imagen de la mujer gótica.

- Son guapísimas…- Luna estaba con la boca abierta, mirando el escote de Melania y el suyo propio, deprimiéndose.

Hermione, aunque celosa,  no hizo ningún comentario.

- Son guapas, mira, las hay con suerte.

Daniel, a su lado se rió un poco, la castaña se sonrojó.

¿Qué le había echo tanta gracia?

Harry vio como Melania y Gabrielle, Gabrielle los saludó amigablemente con la mano, se dirigían hacia la mesa de los Slytheryn, donde Melania dio dos besos a Draco y se sentó junto a él.

Harry se levantó de la mesa apresuradamente.

- ¿Dónde vas tío?- le preguntó Ron.

-  Me apetece bailar, me irá bien para las clases de música,¿no?

Ron sonrió.

-¿te animas? ¡Guay tío!- su amigo se levantó también- ¿venís?

Hermione dijo que no, Luna se apuntó interesada, Daniel quiso quedarse con Herms y Roger siguió a Harry como un pollo sigue a mamá gallina.

Fueron a la pista de baile y sonó una canción muy potente que Harry había escuchado en el CD que le regaló Jack.

- ¡WASP!- Ron y Neville aullaron, elevando los cuernos al aire a varios heavys del bar. Los siguieron y fueron del tirón a la pista, Draco entre ellos, aunque Melania lo seguía.

El corazón de Harry empezó a bombardear con frenesí, Draco se había colocado detrás de ellos, Ron y Neville bailaban, Neville con algo de vergüenza.

(- No pensaré en él, quiero bailar, quiero disfrutar…- pensó- esta canción, es muy buena, es de mis favoritas del disco del profesor… ¡tengo que dejarme llevar!)

Y Harry se dejó llevar, observó como bailaban el resto y empezó a mover los brazos, la cabeza y los pies.

Luna bailaba sin vergüenza, a pesar de no haber escuchado heavy metal en su vida.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos, la vergüenza empezó a disiparse, le gustaba la canción, le gustaba los sonidos de la guitarra, bajo y batería y tenía muchas ganas de mover el cuerpo.

Si supiera la canción de memoria incluso la abría cantado, pero fue la voz de Draco la que escuchó.

Se giró con disimulo, viendo como el rubio hacia un simulacro de solo de guitarra, Melania bailaba a su lado.

Eso lo hizo querer mejorar, no quería que Draco fuera el mejor, tampoco que bailara con Melania.

- Vas a desear estar a mi lado…- siseó sin saber por que, y se puso a bailar a tope junto a Ron y Neville, haciendo simulacros y moviendo la cabeza arriba abajo por doquier.

Vieron como Roger, menos afeminado que cuando hablaba cantaba a toda voz y levantaba los brazos a Daniel.

Daniel lo correspondió con su mano simulando cuernos, mientras hablaba con Hermione.

Después de "I wanna be somebody" de WASP, Harry bailó "Fear of the Dark" de Maiden, "Master of Puppets"de Metallica y "Smoke in the water" por ACDC.

Tras esta última, tuvo que detenerse un poco ya que estaba un poco cansado.

Fue a apoyarse en la barra un poco, cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Draco lo miraba fijamente sentado justo delante de él.

Harry se sonrojó.

(- Aquí está… ha venido a hablarme después del beso...)

-  Hola- dijo Draco escuetamente.

-  Hola- contestó Harry, pidió una cerveza de mantequilla a Aberforth.

- Que sean dos, y las pago yo- dijo Draco al camarero.

Harry agachó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?- tartamudeó un poco, estaba muy nervioso.

- Felicitarte- siseó el rubio- cabe decir que me has sorprendido bailando, estabas muy sensual y muy Heavy a la vez…

Llegaron las cervezas, Harry dio un largo trago.

- Mmm, Gracias… aunque ¿sensual?- se sorprendió, no lo miraba a los ojos por vergüenza.

- Si, sensual, al menos para mí y… para ese marica de Durmstrang - fijó la mirada en Roger, que quería acercarse mucho a Ron, el pelirrojo huía como si el castaño tuviera la peste.

- Ah… bueno, es un poco afemi…

- Gay- sentenció Draco.

- ¿Gay?- preguntó Harry.

- ¿No se nota? Vaya, nunca te das cuenta de nada, Julietita…- ronroneó Draco con dulzura.

Harry se puso de todos los colores.

- ¡No me llames así!

-  Lo intentaré – rió el chico, dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Hubo un corto silencio, que cortó Harry.

- Draco…

- ¿dime?- el Slytheryn parecía esperar algo.

- El otro día… bueno… lo que me hiciste… yo…

- ¿te gusto?- preguntó este con sensualidad.

- ¡NO!- bramó Harry, rojo como un pimiento- ¡YO NO SOY GAY!

Draco rió cortés.

- ¿Te crees que yo sí?

- …- eso desconcertó a Harry.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué…? - una leve tristeza lo inundó.

El oji gris hizo amago de pensar.

- Me apeteció, me caes bien Harry, no se…- Draco, aunque no lo demostrara estaba avergonzado, pero claro, el príncipe de Slytheryn no lo iba a dejar tan claro ante su presa.

- Ah…- el chico alucinó, se enfadó un poco- ¿tu besas a quien te cae bien entonces?- dio un golpe a lo que quedaba de su cerveza, casi derramándola.

Draco estaba serio, con un ademán hizo que el camarero sirviera dos cervezas más, notó que el oji verde temblaba.

- No, bueno, no es algo que te interesa, así de claro.- sentenció, no quería dar más explicaciones, y menos de lo que sentía.

- ¡¿AH NO?!- Harry se puso de pie, malhumorado, los labios fruncidos-¡PUES ME PARECE PERFECTO QUE TE CAIGA BIEN, PERO, BESA A TU TÍA, MALFOY!

El chico quiso irse, pero Draco lo agarró de la mano instándole a sentarse.

Harry sintió mariposear su vientre ante el contacto, se sentó calmadamente.

Las nuevas cervezas llegaron.

- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer- le dijo con un rostro tan serio, que Harry creyó al instante - pero no dejemos de ser amigos, ¿vale?

Harry lo miró, pensativo, Draco le sonrió y no que le quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza.

- Ahora podemos bailar juntos ¿que te parece?- le dijo el Slytheryn- si quieres pido que pongan la canción que más te guste…- le explicó.

- Draco- una voz femenina se interpuso entre la conversación de los chicos.

Harry se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Melania Mieres, que venía a buscar a Draco.

-¿Si?- el chico no parecía tan amable con la morena, ahora que estaba sentado al lado de Harry.

- ¿Bailamos?- preguntó.

Harry no los miró, de nuevo el deje de ira que lo atormentaba cuando Melania se acercaba a su amigo Draco.

- Melania, eres muy mona pero, ahora estoy con mi amigo Harry, mejor dedícate a bailar Gothic Metal un ratito, ¿vale?

La chica alzó la cabeza, sorprendida, no dedicó ningún expresión de enfado, simplemente se marchó.

- Podías haber ido con ella, Draco- le dijo Harry- pobrecita.

Malfoy alzó una ceja.

- No me interesa como mujer, está buena, pero no me interesa…- confesó.

Harry se sonrojó, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

- Pediré Judas Priest- le dijo el chico a su compañero- seguro que te gustara, vamos.

Harry siguió a Draco, se sentía en una especia de nube al estar con él.

El Slytheryn pidió en la barra la canción para que sonara y fue hacia Harry, que estaba al lado de Ron.

"Painkiller", empezó a tocar y Draco se puso a bailar ante Harry, heavy total, moviendo su cabeza con frenesí.

Harry lo imitó, bailando ambos, Gryffindors y Slytheryn los miraron con sorpresa.

Roger se acercó a Ron y Neville de nuevo.

- Chicos- puso cara de cachorrita- bailemos, plisss- dio un saltito.

Ron, cansado de ser acosado por el mariquita con rabo, se acercó a él furioso.

- Mira tío, que sepas que nuestros penes no van a darte por culo esta noche, nos gustan las tías…LAS-TÍAS, aprende de tu amigo ¡ostia!

Neville simplemente asentía.

Roger, entonces, cambió de repente su semblante, ya no parecía una perrita dulce y en celo, sino que su expresión se volvió más varonil que la del propio Draco Malfoy.

- Pero si soy yo el que os daré por culo, bobos- miró a sendos chicos, sensualmente- a los dos.

Ron y Neville, simplemente chillaron asustados, escondiéndose detrás de un Harry que bailaba con Draco.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**n/a: Hola a todos, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?, jajaja ha sido más largo que de costumbre, y bueno, más tirando a la vida real de los jóvenes de hoy en día.**

**¿Qué os a parecido la nochecita? Ja,Ja ya se que unos besos hubieran sido mejor que mejor, pero…¡Todo llega!**

**Os aclaro un par de cosas:**

- **"Levantar cuernos" y "hacer cuernos" no es ser infiel en el modo Heavy, es hacer un gesto que hacemos con los dedos que seguramente conoceréis.**

- **He pensado en dejaros unas mini fichas sobre los personajes invitados por mí, en este cap os dejaré los de los 2 chicos de Durmstrang.**

**AHORA CONTESTARÉ LOS REVIEWS( PORFAVOR, TODO AQUEL QUE HA PUESTO MI FIC A ALERTA Y ME LEEIS, DEJADME UN REVIEW PLEASE, ES MI SUSTENTO Y ALEGRÍA PARA ESCRIBIR)**

**¡VAMOS ALLÁ!**

 Solitary Phico

2008-03-30  
ch 7,

abuse¡¡Hola!! Demostraciones de las clases de sexo... Tal vez, jejejeje, boggart Ginny? Más bien la peste negra...

La obra no será un musical, es obra xD jaja y tranquila Ginny despué de este cap tiene los días contado.

Besos, espero tu review ¿eh?

sofy cuneo  
2008-03-29  
ch 7,

abuseHOLA!

Melania hará sufrir a Draco? O Draco a Melania? No se sabe aún, jejeje... Me gustó mucho la idea de que interpretaran hombres y lo de las mujeres ya de pasada.

Un beso y espero que me sigas leyendo y reviewando.

tefi  
2008-03-29  
ch 7, anon.

abuseHola! Melania aún tiene que hacer lo suyo, no puedo apartarla... jajaja, todo se verá.

¿Blaise y Ron? MMMM... solo una persona lo sabe en estos momentos- mode prof Trelawney- la autora.

¡Anda soy yo! Xdddd , BESOS ESPERO REVIEW.

Arwen PS  
2008-03-27  
ch 7, anon.

Hola a ti tambien, si sería genial que Snape, Sirius y Remus fueran profes nuestros en la vida real... pero tendremo que conformarnos con el fic.

Besotes!

Jasper-Malfoy  
2008-03-27  
ch 7, anon.

¡Hola! Gracias por dejarme review, me honra ser la primera xDDDD y espero que siga gustándote ¿eh? Jeje, pues tranquila que en el siguiente cap ya sale clase con Jack.

Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

AlmaRosaNS  
2008-03-26  
ch 7,

¡Hola! Contesto tus dudas:

- Snape no tendrá nada amoroso con SIRI/REMY, más bien el odio habitual, quizá Snape... ¡Me callo!Xddd

- Yo prefiero lo celos del macho, es decir Draco, que es mi supermacho en potencia.Xd

- Ginny a la hoguera

BESOS, ESPERO REVIEW.

laura300099  
2008-03-26  
ch 7,

¡Hola wapisima! Aquí tienes un cap calentito, jejeje, tranquila Ginny va a perderse de vista, es demasiado... calentorra la mujer, Xdddd.

Y Melania y Draco, bueno he dicho antes que acercarse se acercan, pero es que si no el fic no tiene emoción, ya lo verás, espero que no te comas las uñas xDDD chao

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU  
2008-03-26  
ch 7, anon.

¡Hola guapa! Muchas gracias por los títulos, lo buscaré y lo compraré.

Me será de ayuda con la obra y si hija, opio o azafrán tal vez se ha fumado Dumby, tal vez le mole el morbo de las peleas en el castillo... jujuju, besotes!

Okashi Minako  
2008-03-26  
ch 7,

 Hola guapa! Harry es ciego, Draco un bruto de primera y Snape y Sirius se matarán.

Espera con ansias la clase práctica, alucinarás... jujuju

Me encantan tus opiniones wapa, me rio mucho, un beso, nos vemos.

jpbanime  
2008-03-26  
ch 7,

Hola! Me alegra de que te guste el fic, jaja, mmm Draco Julieta, para mi imaginación Draco sería el activo, Harry pasivo, además que Harry es más inocentón, ya verás como te ries más con el haciendo de Julieta, Draco sería más pícaro.

Besotes!

**ACABADOS LOS REVIEWS, SOLO ME QUEDA DESPEDIRME.**

**HERMI20-BERGDORA.**


	9. Ensayos

**Ensayos- Capítulo 9.**

La noche no acabó nada nada bien.

Ron estaba tan asustado con las palabras de Roger, que no dejó a Harry con Draco ni un minuto a solas.

Es más, quiso irse como alma que se lleva el diablo.

La diversión acabó por aquella noche, Draco lo maldijo en silencio.

Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo, había estado más pesado que nunca, comiendo la cabeza de Harry y Hermione y dando gritos por cualquier memez.

- ¿Y tú que hacías hablando con ese Malfoy, Harry?- chillaba el chico dando vueltas por la sala común.

- Hemos hecho las paces, Ron- el moreno andaba un poco cansado de tanta papeleta, Hermione leía con el ceño fruncido.

El muchacho de cabello rojo rió irónico.

- ¡Anda! Después de lo que le hizo a mi hermana, y le hablas- hizo un ademán con su dedo pulgar - ¡Perfecto amigo mío!

Harry se levantó del morado sofá.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de lo que no sabes?- le rugió a su amigo peligrosamente.

Ron se enfrentó a él, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Has perdido la memoria?

Harry cerró los ojos con un deje de ira.

- No he querido decirte nada por respeto, pero, como te estás poniendo tan pesado te voy a decir algo- le plantó la varita en el pecho – tu hermana se metió el otro día en nuestra invitación o intentó montárselo conmigo, ¿es o no una salidorra?

Ron quedó callado y pálido por unos instantes, Hermione abrió mucho la boca, con sorpresa, vigilando quien estaba en aquel momento en la sala común.

-¿Gi-Ginny…?- no pudo acabar la frase el pelirrojo.

- Sí, tú santa hermana, tío- bufó Harry, sentándose en la silla de nuevo, enfurruñado – se me declaró y al no ser correspondida de manera carnal ya ves como soluciona las cosas…

El hermano mayor de Ginny se acordó de cómo su hermana bailaba con otros muy sensualmente ayer noche.

- Yo te aprecio tío, pero, tu hermana se ha pasado… - siseó- Malfoy no va mal encaminado en juzgarla.

- ¡Aún así es mi hermana !- rugió el Gryffinfor.

- Ron…- intervino Hermione, acercándose a ellos – Harry tiene razón, Malfoy no ha sido quien ha hecho que Ginny tenga semejante reputación.

El chico los miró a ambos, rojo como un tomate, no dijo nada más y se fue sala común escaleras abajo.

Harry y Hermione bufaron simplemente, volvieron a sus quehaceres, Hermione estudiar y Harry pensar.

No lo había pasado nada mal aquella noche y quería ver a Draco, no sabía por que, pero lo necesitaba como el comer y beber.

……………………

Agarrapiñados se encontraron todos en el momento de ir a las clases del profesor Jack.

Harry, Hermione y Ron, que estaba de mal humor gracias a su hermana, fueron de los primeros en llegar a la clase.

Daniel Krum les hizo una reverencia cuando los vieron entrar, Hermione se puso muy roja.

Ron, por su parte, se escondió detrás de Harry al ver a Roger.

El chico de Durmstrang estaba como siempre, risueño y haciendo gala de su feminista personalidad, llevaba las uñas pintadas de lila y se había acicalado el pelo.

El profesor Jack, esperaba con brazos cruzados y una sonrisa alegre que los alumnos fueran desfilando hacia sus sitios.

Draco fue de los últimos en entrar, junto a sus amigos, eso no le impidió que se acercara a Harry para saludarlo y sentarse a su lado.

Blaise, Goyle y Ron, fruncieron en entrecejo.

Hermione alzó una ceja, sus inteligentes ojos castaños escrutando la situación y el sonoro sonrojo de su mejor amigo.

- Buenos días, chicos- saludó Jack, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo que acababa de fumar- hoy va a ser una clase muy esencial- explicó – vamos a buscar la función de cada uno de vosotros para el concurso- los señaló con la barita.

Fue hacia el encerado, cogió la varita y las letras empezaron a dibujarse en la pizarra mágica.

- Pero antes de empezar… decidme, los instrumentos que conocéis…

Hermione levantó una mano veloz.

- Señorita Granger- le dio la palabra a la chica.

- Hay de diferentes tipos, instrumentos de viento, de…

Jack empezó a reír.

- Je, je, muy bien señorita Granger, pero de momento no nos centraremos en la teoría de tales instrumentos, quiero saber nombres, simplemente.

Hermione se puso un poco roja.

- Pues la guitarra, el piano, la batería, el bajo, violín…- empezó a recitar la castaña como si nada.

Jack apuntaba los nombres en la pizarra.

- E infinidad más y muchas variantes- sentenció – pero nosotros, por los gustos que me habéis mostrado nos centraremos en unos pocos…GUITARRAS, BATERÍAS, TECLADOS, PIANOS Y BAJOS.

Malfoy sonrió abiertamente, miró a Harry, el chico no supo si sonreír, se sentía tonto y algo tenso.

- Bien, ahora vamos a hacer unas pequeñas agrupaciones…- les dijo el Durmstrang- las personas que sepan tocar un instrumento se agruparan en cada rincón de la clase, según el instrumento- se pasó una mano por la barbilla- veamos, quien sepa tocar la guitarra que venga hacia aquí- sentenció.

Draco se levantó de inmediato, Ron vaciló, pero también se dirigió hacia el lugar, al igual que una pequeña cantidad de chicos más.

- Bajos, lo mismo, venid hacia ese rincón.- ordenó Jack.

Blaise, Seamos y otros chicos más hicieron la misma acción.

Neville Longbottom y Daniel Krum se fueron al lugar de las baterías, Gabrielle sabía tocar el piano y los teclados.

Al final del recuento, eran la mayoría de chicas las que acabaron sentadas.

Harry y Roger se fueron al apartado de vocalistas, junto a Luna y Melania.

Gabrielle y Draco estaban en dos apartados.

- ¿Y los demás?- preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja.

Jack se acercó a las chicas, y algún chico que quedaba en la mesa.

- Veamos, los que estáis aquí no sabéis tocar ningún instrumento aunque sea un poquito ¿no?

Los "marginados" negaron con la cabeza.

- De todas formas os podemos dar clases para aprender, pero claro no podréis formar parte de los grupos ya que se necesita una base para participar, de todas formas quien tenga interés, me lo diga- aclaró el mago.

- ¿Pero que haremos?- preguntó Parvati Patil- ¡queremos hacer algo!

Jack dio unas vueltas alrededor de la clase, pensativo.

- Necesitamos para grupos, no necesariamente de 7º, bailarinas/es, compositora/es de letras, decoradores/as…

- ¡Kya!- Lavender y Parvati chillaron emocionadas- ¡Podremos hacer coreografías!

- Dividíos en 3 grupos, según en lo que gustéis en participar.

Parvati, Ginny y compañía decidieron bailar, definitivamente, de otro bando, gente como Hermione decidieron dedicarse a componer letras o decorar.

-Muy bien, estáis todos con funciones… podéis sentaros.

Los chicos y chicas regresaron a su lugar de asiento.

-Ron- comentó Harry en voz baja- ¿sabes tocar la guitarra?

El pelirrojo enrojeció un poco.

- No mucho, por que me la prestaba un primo mío de vez en cuando, pero algo se…- se sinceró Weasly- ojala tuviera una propia- entristeció.

De quien no se esperaba Harry que tuviera tantos conocimientos fue de Malfoy, no solo sabía cantar si no que también dominaba un instrumento.

Era tan… perfecto ¿¡PERO QUE DIGO?!

- Os explico como irá la cosa  a partir de ahora- Jack se sentó en su pupitre de roble- tenéis que formar grupos, pueden ser mixtos, de la cantidad que estiméis oportuna y del estilo que gustéis.

- ¿Qué más?- pensó el profesor, mirando unas notas que llevaba apuntadas-  el próximo día tenéis que venir a mí con los grupos y las personas decididas, que nombre le pondréis al grupo o si vais por individuales- señaló- vuestro seudónimo, y… lo más importante, según vuestro estilo, tendréis que hacer cortesía a un grupo famoso.

Los ojos de mucho se abrieron sin entender.

- Me explicó, vosotros no sois famosos, y el concurso quiere que versionéis a diferentes artistas, aunque se os permitirá al menos una canción original, para valorar vuestra imaginación y valía.- dijo.

- Por lo cual, el próximo día, cuando tengáis los grupos hechos, yo os aconsejaré con que artista o grupo os iría bien que versionarais.

Draco rozó la oreja de Harry al intentar hablarle.

-¿Irás con Weasly y el resto de Gryffindors, no?- le preguntó.

- Em, si… claro- sentenció Harry con firmeza.

El slytheryn frunció un poco el ceño, aunque Harry no le dio mucha importancia.

-No importa, pero…- sonrió- seremos rivales como grupos, adorada Julieta- rió.

-¡No me llames así!- bufó el moreno con disgusto.

La voz de Jack, los distrajo de su conversación.

- Para finalizar la clase, os voy a hacer una muestra de cómo toca un grupo heavy- sonrió con placer- para que vayáis sabiendo de que va la cosa, así que esperad un momento.

El hombre salió apresurado por la puerta, todos aprovecharon para cambiar impresiones.

A los cinco minutos, Jack apareció en el aula junto con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Los ojos de Harry se salieron de sus cuencas.

-¡¿SIRIUS?!- espetó pasándose una mano por la boca.

Jack se depositó en medio de estrado junto con la pareja de merodeadores, que no dejaban de sonreír, por cierto.

- Los profesores Lupin y Black, se han ofrecido muy amablemente a tocar conmigo para haceros una muestra.

Ron y Harry no podían creérselo, Hermione miraba con gusto.

-¡No sabía que ellos supieran tocar!- sonrió de oreja a oreja Hermione.

-Remus me dijo que mi madre sabía cantar, pero de esto no se nada…- tragó saliva Harry, alucinado de ver a su padrino en medio de la clase.

- Sirius fue un gran batería en sus tiempos mozos, Remus tocaba el bajo y el señor James Potter- miró a Harry por un momento, el chico miró hacia abajo entonces… Draco se percató y miró a Jack con odio- tocaba la guitarra.

- Los dos van a hacernos una muestra, yo seré el vocalista, al igual que mi grupo y me gustaría que algún voluntario saliera a tocar la guitarra, que es lo que nos faltaría.

Malfoy, sin pensárselo dos veces se levantó de la silla y se dirigió altivo hacia el estrado.

- Yo mismo.

- ¿Usted señor Malfoy?- se le iluminó la cara a Jack- ¡Así me gusta! ¡Un heavy decidido!

Harry pudo notar que a Sirius no le hacia ni pizca de gracia, pero pudo ver como Remus lo fulminó entonces con la mirada.

- Tocaremos, "Blacked of World" de los Black Label Society- les dijo el profesor- ¿la sabéis todos?

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

- Bien…- Jack hizo aparecer  los instrumentos con un golpe de varita, Ron casi se cae de la silla al ver la enorme y poderosa Fender Les Paul que Malfoy iba a tocar- preparémonos.

Malfoy y Lupin conectaron los instrumentos y Sirius se sentó junto a la batería, lista para empezar.

Jack conjuró un hechizo para su varita y comenzó el acto.

El vocalista entonó con  fuerza, mientras Malfoy empezaba a vibrar sobre su guitarra, Remus resoplaba ante la gravedad del bajo y Sirius dejaba escapar toda su fuerza e ira golpeando la bateria.

Aquello que presenció Harry fue maravilloso, nunca había visto algo así… cuatro hombres mostrando toda su fuerza y ganas tocando y cantando, aquellos sonidos tenían un mensaje propio, un sentimiento único y él… ¡Estaba sintiéndolo!

Por un momento le gustaría estar ahí y poder cantar junto a ellos, incluso golpear la batería con su padrino o tocar la guitarra con Malfoy.

Y era sexy, no pudo dejar de observarlo, como el cabello rubio semi largo de Draco bailaba al son de sus vibraciones y cabezadas, como su rostro empezaba a emitir salado sudor.

No pudo evitar excitarse un poco… cuando la canción acabó.

La gran parte del público se sobresaltó en aplausos.

 Los aludidos empezaron a hacer reverencias a diestros y siniestro, sobretodo Sirius que se sentía un príncipe.

Draco se limitó a echar su melena hacia atrás, observó a Harry y le guiñó un ojo.

- Bien, gracias por vuestros aplausos- jadeaba Jack- me alegro que os haya gustado, la clase finaliza por hoy.

Y se fueron levantando apresurados de sus asientos, saliendo en avalancha, Ron y Hermione fueron adelantándose para ir a Historia de la Magia, pero Harry se quedó allí.

Se acercó a lo tres adultos, a los que Jack les ofrecía unas cervezas frías.

- Lo habéis hecho muy bien- sonrió el muchacho.

- ¡Harry!- Sirius lo abrazó.

- Se me olvidaba, tu eres su padrino,¿no?- preguntó Jack a Black.

- Exacto, mi ahijado favorito- le toco el cabello enmarañado.

- Él único, Sirius- le recordó Remus.

Los tres se rieron.

- No sabía que tocabais tan bien…- se apenó Harry, disgustado por no haber conocido tal afición de los hombres que quería como sus mismos padres.

- ¿Nunca se lo dijimos?- se sorprendió Sirius.

- No- se pasó los dedos por la barbilla el licántropo- yo el otro día le hablé sobre Lily.

Y Sirius le explicó todo.

Le contó que en sus tiempos mozos, junto a Lily, pero sin el traidor de la rata, que no servía para nada, planearon crear un grupo de rock duro.

Lily cantaría, James tocaría la guitarra, Remus el bajo y Black la batería.

Le gustó escuchar aquello, ahora se sentía mucho más seguro, su madre adoraba cantar y estuvo dispuesta a formar un banda… lástima que Voldermort rompiera su sueño.

La ira afloró en él.

- Harry- le pasó una mano por el hombro Jack- te ayudaré en lo que sea para que seas el mejor vocalista de este colegio- lo sonrió- aunque cabe decir que Malfoy es muy bueno…- le siseó.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

- Ese es una mierda…

- ¡Sirius!- lo reclamaron Remus y Harry a la vez.

- Harry- lo miró Lupin- será mejor que vayas marchando a tu otra clase, llegas tarde.

Harry aceptó, sonriente, marchándose veloz, llegando a escuchar como Jack les contaba que Madeline la profesora de Teatro, estaba como un queso.

……………………………….

-¡Harry!- la voz de Draco Malfoy hizo eco en el pasillo.

El muchacho de ojos verdes, que salía de la clase de Historia de magia, giró el cuello con brusquedad para encontrarse cara a cara con su "nuevo" amigo.

-¿Qué quieres, Draco?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz, los pies le temblaban.

El rubio observó lentamente el semblante del moreno, tímido y sonrosado, lo hizo enorgullecerse de si mismo.

- Quiero hacer la redacción de Historia de la Magia contigo, ¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca?- propuso el muchacho.

Harry no se lo podía creer, era… ¡Maravilloso!, ¿Pero que narices?- se reprochó- ¡ERA RARO!

- ¿Nosotros dos?- esbozó con una risita nerviosa.

Malfoy elevó una ceja.

- No, yo y Weasly, ¿Quién si no?- se puso nervioso el hijo de Lucius.

Harry, siendo Harry, tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para decidirse, claro está.

-Bueno… ¿vale?- farfulló torpemente.

-Vamos entonces- sentenció el Slytheryn al borde del ataque de nervios, agarró al moreno por la muñeca y lo arrastró tras él.

-¡Malfoy!- se quejaba Harry, muy rojo, una multitud de chicas los miraban y sonreían.

Pasaron cerca de Gabrielle y Melania, la hermana de Fleur iba a pararse a conversar, pero Draco no iba a consentir que NADIE los molestara aquella tarde.

Melania Mieres, entrecerró los ojos con profundo disgusto.

Cuando sendos chicos llegaron a la biblioteca, la encontraron casi vacía.

Un niño de 2º año estudiaba tranquilo, ellos se pusieron lo más alejados de él posible.

Harry tragó saliva cuando Draco escogió un buen sitio.

-¿Por qué tan ocultos?- siseó el oji verde sin hacer ruido.

Draco estaba sacando los libros de la mochila.

- Por que me da la gana, ¿alguna tonta cuestión más?- preguntó el rubio, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Glubs- nada, se negó Harry con un ademán- empecemos pues.

Ambos se sentaron, uno enfrente del otro, Harry no dejaba de mirar su blanca pluma, con el pie daba toquecitos en el suelo.

- Bien – comenzó a hablar Draco - ¿de que quieres hacerla tú? Binns nos ha dejado hacerla libre, es trabajo de trimestre.

El Gryffindor meditó por unos momentos, sacando un libro forrado en verde de su mochila.

- Hermione me ha dejado un libro de la inquisición y la quema de brujas, creo que sería interesante.- le explicó Harry.

Draco asintió con el rostro.

- No está mal, ya sabes que fue una época feroz para nosotros…- empezaron a conversar.

- Si, aunque a algunas brujas les gustaba ser quemadas, lo leí en 3º en el libro de Historia de la magia…

- Guay, yo lo aré de los fundadores de Hogwarts…- le dijo- hay mucho jugo que sacar de ahí.

Harry alzó una ceja

- ¿Mucho jugo?

- Si- rió Draco- por ejemplo, en libros antiguos de mi padre, que ha conseguido en el callejón Knocturn hemos encontrado los más oscuros secretos de Salazar Slytheryn y los fundadores.

Harry se interesó bastante.

- vaya… Sacarás muy buena nota con ello, ¿no?

- Si- sentenció el orgulloso chico- Binns se irá al inframundo cuando lea sobre la relación de Gryffindor y Slytheryn.

El oji verde se acomodó en su silla, expectante.

No pensaba que Draco fuera tan inteligente, él creía que solo residía aserrín en el fondo de su cráneo, pero en realidad… era un chico astuto.

El rubio adquirió una sonrisa zorruna, pícara.

- No se si te gustará saberlo…

- ¿Por qué no debería?- se quejó Harry, impaciente.

Draco rió, sacando un viejo libro de su lujosa mochila negra.

Harry lo agarró y leyó el título del mismo: "Los secretos mejor guardados de los fundadores ¿Se habrían extinguido los magos y brujas?"

- _… _**"Hace mil años, Godric G. y Salazar S., vivieron un tórrido romance en secreto de todos, aquella relación iba a afianzarse, ambos magos, junto a sus amigas Helga H. y Rowina R., iban a crear el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

**Pero el amor entre sendos hombres se rompió en el momento de la creación de las 4 casas y admisión de sus alumnos.**

**Salazar se negó a dejar estudiar en el colegio a los magos hijos de muggles y Godric, muerto de furia por la negativa de su amado, lo abandonó.**

**Las peleas entre ellos fueron cada día más fuertes y Salazar tuvo que abandonar el castillo.**

**Pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Salazar y Godric hubieran seguido juntos?**

**¿Los descendientes de ambos magos habrían existido?**

**¿Los hijos de muggle serían llamados "sangre sucia" por los "sangre limpia"?**

**Este libro desentraña estas y más incógnitas."**

Cuando Harry acabó de leer, estaba pálido.

-Ellos… ¿¡Eran Gays!?- preguntó casi chillando.

La señora Pince, apareció de detrás de una estantería con el ceño fruncido, ordenándoles callar.

Draco se pasaba una mano por la boca, divertido.

- No tiene nada de malo… aunque me gustaría saber…- el chico se removió en su silla- quien le daba a quien…- y no pudo evitar mirar a Harry a los ojos, profundamente…

Un nuevo sonrojo se formó en las mejillas tostadas del chico de los ojos verdes, que aprovechó para empezar a escribir.

-¡EMPECEMOS!- sentenció- Hay mucho que hacer, Draco.

Pero el Slytheryn no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, por supuesto que no, tenía en su mano hablar con Harry, saber más sobre él y seducirle, y eso no lo iba a desaprovechar.

-¿Cómo te gustan las chicas, Harry?- preguntó el oji gris.

Harry escribía sin mirarle a la cara, el sudor le caía suavemente por la frente colorada.

- No lo se…

- ¿No lo sabes?- rió el chico – vaya…

- Supongo que me da igual- se apresuró a corregir el ahijado de Sirius.

Draco chasqueó con la lengua.

- Pues a mí me gusta todo en general- confesó Draco, notando como Harry se interesaba un poco y levantaba un poco los ojos de su pergamino.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues eso, que me fijo en la persona… no en su sexo- sentenció escuetamente.

- Ah…- el chico intentó volver a concentrarse.

Draco se puso de pie, caminando lentamente haciendo círculos alrededor de la mesa, parecía una serpiente apunto de atacar.

- A decir verdad ahora mismo estoy solo, Harry… no tengo a nadie a mi lado – se paró detrás de él, rozando sus hombros- y tengo muchas ganas de sexo.

Harry se tensó sin poder evitarlo.

- Vaya…- tartamudeó Harry- pues… eso… es malo para la salud, Malfoy- el moreno empezó a recoger sus cosas con rapidez, se le caía todo- yo de ti me haría unas pajillas… o ¡Mejor búscate una chica mona, seguro que Melania Mieres se ofrece! ¡Adiós!

Harry quería levantarse veloz y salir de ahí, Draco lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

¿Se lo había parecido a él o Draco se le había insinuado? ¡No, que va! Simplemente, por sexo, el Slytheryn sería capaz de acostarse con Ron con una careta puesta.

- Adiós Harry- el oji gris observaba como el moreno salía corriendo de la sala, rió con estrépito al verlo salir- Pronto estarás en el bote.

…………………………………………..

Madeline emitía unos cuantos chillidos aquella mañana.

Los papeles estaban repartidos, y tenía que enfrentarse con los chicos para que accedieran a corresponder su papel en la obra.

Las chicas, lideradas por Hermione, se habían puesto de acuerdo en que ensayaran en primera hora: Romeo y Julieta.

-¡Paso de hacer de mujer! ¡Me niego!- se quejaba Ron.

Madeline tuvo que rezar todo lo que supo para no perder la paciencia.

- No vais a ir vestidos en los ensayos, eso solo será semanas antes del concurso…- explicó.

Pero Ron y un número de chicos más no estaban dispuestos.

Harry se había levantado tenso, había desayunado muy tenso y cuando había llegado a la clase de Teatro y se había encontrado con Draco, Romeo para postres, había enloquecido de nervios.

- Hoy ensayaremos el Acto I de la obra- apuntó en la pizarra la rubia- escena  1ª… Necesitaremos a los personajes de…- miró entre los chicos- Sansón, Gregorio, Abrahán…- los muchachos fueron acercándose- Benvolio, Tevaldo, Los Capuleto, Los Montesco…- Ron, Blaise, Goyle y compañía, enfurruñados se acercaron con sus papeles escritos en la mano -  Y Romeo.

Madeline le dedicó una sonrisa al atractivo Draco, alegrándose de que el muchacho interpretara al protagonista masculino.

Las chicas empezaron a dar aplausos, Harry bufó de alivio al ver que no le tocaba salir en escena.

-¡Empecemos!- ordenó Madeline.

**_I - Entran SANSÓN y GREGORIO, de la casa de los  
Capuletos, armados con espada y escudo._**

**_(Dos alumnos comunes no reconocidos, jejeje)_******

**_SANSÓN  
Gregorio, te juro que no vamos a tragar saliva._**

**_GREGORIO  
No, que tan tragones no somos._**

**_SANSÓN  
Digo que si no los tragamos, se les corta el cuello._**

**_GREGORIO  
Sí, pero no acabemos con la soga al cuello._**

**_SANSÓN  
Si me provocan, yo pego rápido._**

**_GREGORIO  
Sí, pero a pegar no te provocan tan rápido._**

**_SANSÓN  
A mí me provocan los perros de los Montescos._**

**_GREGORIO  
Provocar es mover y ser valiente, plantarse, así que si te provocan, tú sales corriendo._**

**_SANSÓN  
Los perros de los Montescos me mueven a plantarme. Con un hombre o mujer de los Montescos me agarro a las paredes._**

**_GREGORIO  
Entonces es que te pueden, porque al débil lo empujan contra la pared._**

**_SANSÓN  
Cierto, y por eso a las mujeres, seres débiles, las empujan contra la pared. Así que yo echaré de la pared a los hombres de Montesco y empujaré contra ella a las mujeres._**

**_GREGORIO  
Pero la disputa es entre nuestros amos y nosotros, sus criados._**

**_SANSÓN  
Es igual; me portaré como un déspota. Cuando haya peleado con los hombres, seré cortés con las doncellas: las desvergaré._**

**_GREGORIO  
¿Desvirgar doncellas?_**

**_SANSÓN  
Sí, desvergar o desvirgar. Tómalo por donde quieras._**

**_GREGORIO  
Por dónde lo sabrán las que lo prueben._**

**_SANSÓN  
Pues me van a probar mientras este no se encoja, y ya se sabe que soy más carne que pescado._**

**_GREGORIO  
Menos mal, que, si no, serías un merluzo. Saca el hierro, que vienen de la casa de Montesco.._**

**_Entran otros dos criados uno llamado _****_ABRAHÁN)_**

**_SANSÓN  
Aquí está mi arma. Tú pelea; yo te guardo las espaldas._**

**_GREGORIO  
¿Para volver las tuyas y huir?_**

**_SANSÓN  
Descuida, que no._**

**_GREGORIO  
No, contigo no me descuido._**

**_SANSÓN  
Tengamos la ley de nuestra parte: que empiecen ellos._**

**_GREGORIO  
Me pondré ceñudo cuando pase por su lado, y que se lo tomen como quieran._**

**_SANSÓN  
Si se atreven. Yo les haré burla , a ver si se dejan insultar._**

**_ABRAHÁN  
¿Nos hacéis burla, señor?_**

**_SANSÓN  
Hago burla._**

**_ABRAHÁN  
¿Nos hacéis burla a nosotros, señor?_**

**_SANSÓN aparte a GREGORIO  
¿Tenemos la ley de nuestra parte si digo que sí?_**

**_GREGORIO aparte a SANSÓN  
No._**

**_SANSÓN  
No, señor, no os hago burla. Pero hago burla, señor._**

**_GREGORIO  
¿Buscáis pelea?_**

**_ABRAHÁN  
¿Pelea? No, señor._**

**_SANSÓN  
Más si la buscáis, aquí estoy yo: criado de tan buen amo como el vuestro._**

**_ABRAHÁN  
Más no mejor._**

**_SANSÓN  
Pues..._**

**_Entra _****_BENVOLIO. ( Colin Creevy tragó saliva, le tocaba a él hablar)_**

**_GREGORIO aparte a SANSÓN  
Di que mejor: ahí viene un pariente del amo_**

**_SANSÓN  
Sí, señor: mejor._**

**_ABRAHÁN  
¡Mentira!_**

**_SANSÓN  
Desenvainad si sois hombres. Gregorio, recuerda tu mandoble._**

**_Pelean._******

**_BENVOLIO desenvaina  
¡Alto, bobos! Envainad; no sabéis lo que hacéis._**

**_Entra _****_TEBALDO… (Seamos avanzó al estrado, haciendo gala de su chulería)_**

**_TEBALDO  
¿Conque desenvainas contra míseros esclavos?  
Vuélvete, Benvolio, y afronta tu muerte._**

**_(Parecía que Seamos se lo tomaba más en serio que Colin, el chico retrocedió)_**

**_BENVOLIO  
Estoy poniendo paz. Envaina tu espada o ven con ella a intenta detenerlos._**

**_TEBALDO  
¿Y armado hablas de paz? Odio esa palabra como odio el infierno, a ti y a los Montescos. ¡Vamos, cobarde!  
Luchan._**

**_Entran tres o cuatro _****_CIUDADANOS con palos._**

**_CIUDADANOS (Alumnos diversos de las 4 casas)  
¡Palos, picas, partesanas! ¡Pegadles! ¡Tumbadlos!  
¡Abajo con los Capuletos! ¡Abajo con los Montescos!_**

**_Entran _****_CAPULETO, en bata, y su esposa la SEÑORA CAPULETO._**

**_(Ron y Ernie, con cara de mal humor se inmiscuyeron en el escenario, Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar reír de la cara del pelirrojo)_**

**_CAPULETO  
¿Qué ruido es ese? ¡Dadme mi espada de guerra!_**

**_(Ernie intentó parecer convincente)_**

**_SEÑORA CAPULETO  
¡Dadle una muleta! - ¿Por qué pides la espada?_**

**_(Ron hablaba sin expresión alguna, Madeline lo miró con un gesto grotesco que desfiguraba su hermosa tez pálida)_**

**_Entran _****_MONTESCO y su esposa la SEÑORA MONTESCO._**

**_(Goyle y Blaise se sumaron, los que faltaban para el grupo…)_**

**_CAPULETO  
¡Quiero mi espada! ¡Ahí está Montesco, blandiendo su arma en desafío!_**

**_MONTESCO  
¡Infame Capuleto! - ¡Suéltame, vamos!_**

**_(Ernie y Goyle se acercaron tanto, que muchos temieron que se pegasen de verdad)_**

**_SEÑORA MONTESCO  
Contra tu enemigo no darás un paso._**

**_Entra el _****_PRINCIPE DELLA SCALA, con su séquito._**

**_(Daniel Krum, elegante y osco, empezó a recitar su párrafo)_******

**_PRÍNCIPE  
¡Súbditos rebeldes, enemigos de la paz,  
que profanáis el acero con sangre ciudadana!  
– ¡No escuchan! - ¡Vosotros, hombres, bestias,  
que apagáis el ardor de vuestra cólera  
con chorros de púrpura que os salen de las venas!  
¡Bajo pena de tormento, arrojad de las manos sangrientas esas mal templadas armas  
y oíd la decisión de vuestro Príncipe!  
Tres refriegas, que, por una palabra de nada,  
vos causasteis, Capuleto, y vos, Montesco,  
tres veces perturbaron la quietud de nuestras calles  
e hicieron que los viejos de Verona  
prescindiesen de su grave indumentaria  
y con viejas manos empuñasen viejas armas,  
corroídas en la paz, por apartaros  
del odio que os corroe. Si causáis  
otro disturbio, vuestra vida será el precio.  
Por esta vez, que todos se dispersen.  
Vos, Capuleto, habréis de acompañarme.  
Montesco, venid esta tarde a Villa Franca ,  
mi Palacio de Justicia, a conocer  
mis restantes decisiones sobre el caso.  
¡Una vez más, bajo pena de muerte, dispersaos!_**

**_Salen todos, menos _****_MONTESCO, la SEÑORA MONTESCO y BENVOLIO._**

**_MONTESCO  
¿Quién ha renovado el viejo pleito?  
Dime, sobrino, ¿estabas aquí cuando empezó?_**

**_BENVOLIO  
Cuando llegué, los criados de vuestro adversario estaban enzarzados con los vuestros.  
Desenvainé por separarlos. En esto apareció  
el fogoso Tebaldo, espada en mano,  
y la blandía alrededor de la cabeza,  
cubriéndome de insultos y cortando el aire,  
que, indemne, le silbaba en menosprecio.  
Mientras cruzábamos tajos y estocadas,  
llegaron más, y lucharon de uno y otro lado  
hasta que el Príncipe vino y pudo separarlos._**

**_SEÑORA MONTESCO  
¿Y Romeo? ¿Le has visto hoy? Me alegra  
el ver que no ha estado en esta pelea._**

**_BENVOLIO  
Señora, una hora antes de que el astro rey  
asomase por las áureas ventanas del oriente,  
la inquietud me empujó a pasear.  
Entonces, bajo unos sicamores  
que crecen al oeste de Verona,  
caminando tan temprano vi a vuestro hijo.  
Fui hacia él, que, advirtiendo mi presencia,  
se escondió en el boscaje.  
Medí sus sentimientos por los míos,  
que ansiaban un espacio retirado  
(mi propio ser entristecido me sobraba),  
seguí mi humor al no seguir el suyo  
y gustoso evité a quien por gusto me evitaba._**

**_MONTESCO  
Le han visto allí muchas mañanas, aumentando  
con su llanto el rocío de la mañana,  
añadiendo a las nubes sus nubes de suspiros.  
Mas, en cuanto el sol, que todo alegra,  
comienza a descorrer por el remoto oriente  
las oscuras cortinas del lecho de Aurora,  
mi melancólico hijo huye de la luz  
y se encierra solitario en su aposento,  
cerrando las ventanas, expulsando toda luz  
y creándose una noche artificial  
Este humor será muy sombrío y funesto  
si la causa no la quita el buen consejo._**

**_BENVOLIO  
Mi noble tío, ¿conocéis vos la causa?_**

**_MONTESCO  
Ni la conozco, ni por él puedo saberla._**

**_BENVOLIO  
¿Le habéis apremiado de uno a otro modo?_**

**_MONTESCO  
Sí, y también otros amigos,  
mas él sólo confía sus sentimientos  
a sí mismo, no sé si con acierto,  
y se muestra tan callado y reservado,  
tan insondable y tan hermético  
como flor comida por gusano  
antes de abrir sus tiernos pétalos al aire  
o al sol ofrecerle su hermosura.  
Si supiéramos la causa de su pena,  
le daríamos remedio sin espera._**

**_Entra _****_ROMEO._**

**_(Draco se acercó al resto, las chicas empezaron a dar grititos)_**

**_BENVOLIO  
Ahí viene. Os lo ruego, poneos a un lado:  
me dirá su dolor, si no se ha obstinado._**

**_MONTESCO  
Espero que, al quedarte, por fin oigas  
su sincera confesión. Vamos, señora._**

**_Salen _****_MONTESCO y la SEÑORA MONTESCO._**

**_(Goyle y Blaise abandonan el escenario)_**

**_BENVOLIO  
Buenos días, primo._**

**_ROMEO  
¿Ya es tan de mañana?_**

**_BENVOLIO  
Las nueve ya han dado._**

**_ROMEO  
¡Ah! Las horas tristes se alargan.  
¿Era mi padre quien se fue tan deprisa?_**

**_(Draco recitaba sensualmente, como un verdadero profesional… hasta a Madeline se le caía la baba…)_**

**_BENVOLIO  
Sí. ¿Qué tristeza alarga las horas de Romeo?_**

**_ROMEO  
No tener lo que, al tenerlo, las abrevia._**

**_BENVOLIO  
¿Enamorado?_**

**_ROMEO  
Cansado._**

**_BENVOLIO  
¿De amar?_**

**_ROMEO  
De no ser correspondido por mi amada._**

**_BENVOLIO  
¡Ah! ¿Por qué el amor, de presencia gentil,  
es tan duro y tiránico en sus obras?_**

**_ROMEO  
¡Ah! ¿Por qué el amor, con la venda en los ojos,  
puede, siendo ciego imponer sus antojos?  
¿Dónde comemos? ¡Ah! ¿Qué pelea ha habido?  
No me lo digas, que ya lo sé todo.  
Tumulto de odio, pero más de amor.  
¡Ah, amor combativo! ¡Ah, odio amoroso!  
¡Ah, todo, creado de la nada!  
¡Ah, grave levedad, seria vanidad, caos deforme  
de formas hermosas, pluma de plomo,  
humo radiante, fuego glacial, salud enfermiza,  
sueño desvelado, que no es lo que es!  
Yo siento este amor sin sentir nada en él.  
¿No te ríes?_**

**_(Harry no sabía por que, pero lo estaban mirando…)_**

**_BENVOLIO  
No, primo; más bien lloro._**

**_ROMEO  
¿Por qué, noble alma?_**

**_BENVOLIO  
Porque en tu alma hay dolor._**

**_ROMEO  
Así es el pecado del amor:  
mi propio pesar, que tanto me angustia,  
tú ahora lo agrandas, puesto que lo turbas  
con el tuyo propio. Ese amor que muestras  
añade congoja a la que me supera.  
El amor es humo, soplo de suspiros:  
se esfuma, y es fuego en ojos que aman;  
refrénalo, y crece como un mar de lágrimas.  
¿Qué cosa es, si no? Locura juiciosa,  
amargor que asfixia, dulzor que conforta.  
Adiós, primo mío._**

**_BENVOLIO  
Voy contigo, espera;  
injusto serás si ahora me dejas._**

**_ROMEO  
¡Bah! Yo no estoy aquí, y me hallo perdido.  
Romeo no es este: está en otro sitio._**

**_BENVOLIO  
Habla en serio y dime quién es la que amas._**

**_ROMEO  
¡Ah! ¿Quieres oírme gemir?_**

**_BENVOLIO  
¿Gemir? No: quiero que digas en serio quién es._**

**_ROMEO  
Pídele al enfermo que haga testamento;  
para quien tanto lo está, es un mal momento.  
En serio, primo, amo a una mujer._**

**_BENVOLIO  
Por ahí apuntaba yo cuando supe que amabas._**

**_ROMEO  
¡Buen tirador! Y la que amo es hermosa._**

**_BENVOLIO  
Si el blanco es hermoso, antes se acierta._**

**_ROMEO  
Ahí has fallado: Cupido no la alcanza  
con sus flechas; es prudente cual Diana:  
su casta coraza la protege tanto  
que del niño Amor no la hechiza el arco.  
No puede asediarla el discurso amoroso,  
ni cede al ataque de ojos que asaltan,  
ni recoge el oro que tienta hasta a un santo.  
En belleza es rica y su sola pobreza.  
está en que, a su muerte, muere su riqueza._**

**_BENVOLIO  
¿Así que ha jurado vivir siempre casta?_**

**_ROMEO  
Sí, y con ese ahorro todo lo malgasta:  
matando lo bello por severidad  
priva de hermosura a la posteridad.  
Al ser tan prudente con esa belleza  
no merece el cielo, pues me desespera.  
No amar ha jurado, y su juramento  
a quien te lo cuenta le hace vivir muerto._**

**_BENVOLIO  
Hazme caso y no pienses más en ella._**

**_ROMEO  
Enséñame a olvidar._**

**_BENVOLIO  
Deja en libertad a tus ojos:  
contempla otras bellezas._**

**_ROMEO  
Así estimaré la suya en mucho más.  
Esas máscaras negras que acarician  
el rostro de las bellas nos traen al recuerdo  
la belleza que ocultan. Quien ciego ha quedado  
no olvida el tesoro que sus ojos perdieron.  
Muéstrame una dama que sea muy bella.  
¿Qué hace su hermosura sino recordarme  
a la que supera su belleza?  
Enseñarme a olvidar no puedes. Adiós._**

**_BENVOLIO  
Pues pienso enseñarte o morir tu deudor._**

**_Salen._**

La clase irrumpió en aplausos, Draco hizo una reverencia, después lo siguieron todos, incluso Ron.

La segunda hora restante fue el turno de "La Cenicienta" que fue representada con más entusiasmo que los chicos, la profesora quedó extasiada con Hermione.

…………………………..

Antes de la comida, Harry y el resto de Gryffindor se enfilaron hacia su sala común a descansar un rato.

Al llegar allí, el trío escuchó un grito ahogado de Parvati Patil.

Todos los alumnos que estaban en la sala común en aquellos momentos, se giraron hacia el lugar para ver que un aviso de dirección había aparecido en el tablón de anuncios.

Hermione, como prefecta anual agarró el papel y lo leyó en voz alta, Parvati seguía dando saltitos.

- La dirección del colegio hace aviso, que este próximo Sábado a las 20:00 horas comenzará una fiesta de bienvenida dedicada al concurso que se celebra este año en el colegio y en agradecimiento a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons por su grata compañía

Los grititos de chica se incrementaron por la sala, Hermione les lanzó una mirada recriminatoria…

- Os informamos que esta fiesta será catalogada como fiesta de disfraces… y cada curso tendrá que venir disfrazado de algo distinto… os adjuntamos la lista de disfraces de cada curso de la casa Gryffindor…

Un gran número de manos quería agarrar el papel en aquellos momentos, Ron y Harry protegerían a Hermione.

- ¡Hermione va a leerlo enseguida, calma!- gritaba el pelirrojo.

La castaña acabó subida encima de una silla, para hablar tranquila y que todos la vieran.

- Disfraces de los de 1º: Monstruos…

- 2º: Príncipes y Princesas.

- 3º: Payasos muggles.

- 4º: Animales.

- 5º: Cualquier disfraz echo artesanalmente por los alumnos y sin magia.

- 6º: indios.

- 7º: …

La prefecta se detuvo un poco al leerlo, Harry y Ron la observaban, su amiga se había llevado una mano a la boca, ¿estaba riéndose?

- ¿De que Hermione?- preguntó Neville nervioso.

- ¡SUÉLTALO YA!- gritó Seamos impaciente.

- … Los de séptimo, chicos y chicas sin excepción, iremos de… COLEGIALAS JAPONESAS.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**n/a****: Buenas a todos, ya estoy aquí y como he acabado de escribir el cap siguiente, que se llamara: Disfrazados, he decidido subir este ya.**

**Este cap también a sido largo, pero aviso que el siguiente lo será mucho mas y MUY MUY interesante y caldeado.**

**Bueno, os voy a poner las pequeñas fichas que dije la otra vez:**

**Personajes, "Las dudas sentimentales de Julieta":**

Nombre: Daniel

Apellidos: Krum ¿?

Signo zodiaco: Tauro.

Colegio: Durmstrang.

Edad: 17 años.

Descripción: 1, 76, fornido, moreno, rapado, ojos hundidos y negros, cejas encrespadas.

Personalidad: Serio, pensativo, astuto y en general buen estudiante.

Aficiones: El vino, las mujeres, tocar el bajo, la música: cuanto más ruda mejor.

Nombre: Roger

Apellidos: Blacknowell Wylde.

Signo zodiaco: Cáncer.

Colegio: Durmstrang.

Edad: 18 años.

Descripción: 1, 64, delgado, ancho de espaldas, pelo castaño ondulado y medio largo, ojos color chocolate.

Personalidad: No tiene una personalidad  muy definida, en ocasiones encontraremos su parte más "gay" y en otras la más seca y varonil.

Es un caso extraño, pero en general, es un chico simpático y vivaracho.

Aficiones: Los hombres, la ropa cantosa, vestirse de chica en sus tiempos libres, el sexo, cantar.

Nombre: Gabrielle

Apellidos: Delacour ¿?

Signo zodiaco: Piscis

Colegio: Beauxbatons

Edad: 16 años.

Descripción: Chica alta, 1, 78, delgada aunque curvilínea, poco pecho, cabello rubio dorado, largo y muy liso, ojos color azul brillante.

Personalidad: Elegante, amable, diplomática, estudiosa y algo tímida. Se suele llevar bien con todo el mundo, no es tan prepotente como Fleur, sería la versión oscura de su hermana.

Aficiones: Tocar instrumentos clásicos y elegantes, cantar, peinarse, estudiar.

Nombre: Melania.

Apellidos: Mieres Bagnat.

Signo zodiaco: Sagitario.

Colegio: Beauxbatons

Edad: 17 años.

Descripción: 1, 59, curvilínea, mucho pecho, morena de largo cabello muy rizado, ojos verde olivo.

Personalidad: Seria y discreta, con tendencias góticas y siniestras, es una chica que no se rinde cuando toma una decisión.

Aficiones: Leer en calma, cantar, maquillarse frente al espejo, hacer fotos a parajes extraños.

Nombre: Jack

Apellidos: Lowkrom Young.

Signo zodiaco: Capricornio.

Colegio: Durmstrang.

Edad: 32 años

Descripción: 1, 67 cm, bastante relleno, cabello largo, negro y enmarañado, barba y bigote morenos, ojos castaños.

Personalidad: Fuerte, bonachona, muy heavy. Un tío sin preocupaciones ni tapujos en su vida.

Aficiones: Tocar y cantar en su grupo musical, viajar, la cerveza y dar clases.

Nombre: Madeline

Apellidos: Gelabert Siplet

Signo zodiaco: Leo.

Colegio: Beauxbatons

Edad: 27 años.

Descripción: Alta, delgada aunque con semblante de modelo, similar a Gabrielle y Fleur Delacour, lleva media melena de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos color miel.

Personalidad: Tranquila, parecida a Fleur y Gabrielle, una mujer inteligente y algo presumida.

Aficiones: Le gusta actuar, todo relacionado con el teatro, los hombres guapos y varoniles.

v **Y ahora escribiré los reviews, mitad por aquí y el resto personalmente a los emails de cada uno.**

**Como hay una gran cantidad de reviews en este cap y no tenéis disponibles la sección para que pueda contestaros via Email, solo podré contestar las preguntas y cosas así que me mandéis:**

norah  
2008-04-01  
ch 8, anon.

Holas! Me alegro que te hayas decidido a leerme, jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el cap, las clases y las insinuaciones de Draco.

Espero your review.

Quisso-Hp  
2008-04-01  
ch 8,

Olasss, Si de momento podemos ver mas los sentimientos de Harry, pero tranquila que abrá momentos en que se verán los de Draco, dentro de poco... jujuju.

Besotes

Reykou Higurashi  
2008-04-01  
ch 8,

Hola, mmmm Harry seme? No te niego que puede qe en algún lemon del fic lo sea, pero, me gusta más que sea Draco xDDDDDD, aún así no lo descarto, que no quede dudas.

Hehehe espero your review.

Saph-spanish-chan  
2008-04-01  
ch 8,

Hola! Así me gusta xd que haya gente que le mole pensar en un Harry con greñas y cantando y un Draco buenorro y con una guitarra en mano XDDD.

Besotes, espero tu review.

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU  
2008-04-01  
ch 8, anon.

¡Hola Miyu! ¿como estás? Jejeje, el funeral de Roger? LO DUDO, jajaja este chico dará mucho juego, ya lo verás... jujuju

Un besote wapa espero tu próx review, espero que te haya gustado la parte de la obra.

erinias  
2008-03-31  
ch 8, anon.

¡Ola! Jack con Sev, mmmm... siento decirlo, pero como leerás a Jack le molan más rubias... jajaja, pero eso no quiere decir que Sev no encuentre o le guste... ¡SILENCIO! No puedo decirlo jajaja, espero tu review.

AlmaRosaNS  
2008-03-31  
ch 8,

Hola! Ginny va a estar un tiempo tranquila, pero tranquila abrán substitutos para ella, jeje.

Mmm Ron es un poco homófobo, pero... ¡SILENCIO! Xd que me descubro yo misma, jaja besos

laura300099  
2008-03-31  
ch 8,

Hola wapa! Como ves la fiesta acabó con el susto de Ron y Neville pero tranquila que pronto habrá mas acción.

Ja, con lo que mola a mí las fiestecitas, besos wapa.

AryTH-LF  
2008-03-31  
ch 8,

Hola, cap seguido espero que te guste.

ain90  
2008-03-31  
ch 8, anon.

Hola! ¿ que por que draco es asi? Por que es un Sly y claro no puede ser un ángel ¿no crees? Besotes, espero tu review.

Okashi Minako  
2008-03-31  
ch 8,

¡Hola wapa! Me alegro que te haya gustado ve acostumbrandote por que apartir de ahora el movimiento será en cada capitulo de este fic.

Con un Roger loco, un Dumbledore chalado y un Draco/Harry a punto de caramelo.

Besotes

**Se despide arta de escribir, (cansancio), HERMI20-BERGDORA.**


	10. Disfrazados

**Disfrazados- Capítulo 10.**

Si en aquel colegio existía alguien que quisiera dejarlo en ridículo, Harry perjuraría que se vengaría de él como fuera.

No le bastaba con ser Julieta en una obra de teatro, ¡NO!, sino que encima tenía que vestirse de una japonesita con faldita corta y medias de colores.

¿Qué más iba a pasarle a él? No se podía ser más desgraciado en esta vida…

Se imagino la cara que pondría Draco cuando se enterase, incluso sería capaz de verle las piernas con lujuria.

- ¡Esto es el Apocalipsis! – la voz de Ron no dejó de tronar en la habitación durante toda la noche.

El pelirrojo vociferaba su meeting a: Neville, Seamos y Dean (estos dos últimos encontraron divertido el disfraz)

- … No solo hago de vieja en la obra, un gay sin etiquetar me ha amenazado con encularme, sino que ahora… ¡Esto!

Harry, que yacía estirado en su cama, estuvo apunto de perder los nervios.

- No eres el único Ron, así que deja de quejarse- se molestó el moreno.

Seamos y Dean reían, Neville estaba un tanto pálido.

- ¿Y donde compraremos ese tipo de ropa? ¿Las chicas tendrán?- preguntó el muchacho de cara redonda.

- De Japonesa no creo- afirmó Dean- tendremos que pasarnos por el callejón Diagon…- dijo.

Harry meditó, pensando en la clase de sexo.

- Sirius dijo que este Viernes tenemos excursión al Callejón Diagon, a un centro de Planificación y tal…- comentó a sus amigos- podremos pasarnos luego por las tiendas a hacer las compras.

- ¿También hay que gastarse la pasta?- abrió los ojos el pelirrojo.

- No, si te parece te lo regalan- se quejó Seamos, arto de los gritos de su compañero de cuarto.

………………………………….

La expectación en Hogwarts era única, los alumnos no habían estado nunca tan alborotados, hasta los de 1º podían asistir.

Por suerte para Harry, a diferencia de su 4º curso, no tendría que perder el tiempo buscando una pareja de baile, ya que todos iban por libre.

Miércoles y jueves pasaron demasiado lentos.

Jack ya había apuntado el grupo con el que participaría Harry en el concurso, que no eran nada más ni nada menos que:

Ron- Guitarra.

Seamos- Bajo.

Neville-Batería.

Harry- Vocalista.

Para postres, para deberes, el Durmstrang había mandado a los chicos buscar un nombre artístico para el grupo y  ensayar en solitario (a Harry entrenar su voz)

Añadieron algo más a su lista de compras para el viernes: Un "kit del súper Heavy".

Harry no tenía ni idea de para que le serviría pero Jack había mandado comprarlo a todos los que iban a tocar Rock.

Sintió un poco de pena cuando vio como Draco recitaba su nombre, el de Goyle, Blaise y un Slytheryn más para su grupo.

Melania Mieres iba en solitario y Gabrielle y Luna, al tener un timbre de voz parecido fueron seleccionadas como dúo.

Roger Blacknowell, Daniel y otros Durmstrang fueron un tercer grupo de rock.

El jueves, en el que hicieron Teatro de música, Harry tuvo la suerte de que se pasaron la hora repitiendo la escena primera: Esta vez de memoria y el resto de clase se dedicaron a las obras de las chicas.

Por suerte para su bolsillo, Madeline no les mandó comprar nada.

Y el esperado viernes llegó, y deseando que Encantamientos acabara de una vez, todos los de 7º estaban esperando la clase de sexualidad.

- Ron, Harry, a la fila- ordenó Hermione, que ya estaba esperando en una larga cola en los jardines, esperando desaparecerse con el resto al Callejón Diagon.

Sirius y Snape aparecieron entonces, el padrino de Harry sonriente y con un gorrito y Snape con cara de pocos amigos.

- Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs, os desapareceréis conmigo… el resto con Snape.

Se repartieron entre las filas y en unos segundos se encontraban en la puerta de Gringotts.

- Vamos a ver zopencos- empezó a amenazar Snape, cuando vio la excitación de todos- estamos aquí para hacer una clase, no para hacer el merluzo, ¿entendido?

- Snape…- intentó detenerlo Sirius.

- Eres muy blando, Black- los agujeros de la nariz del blanco profesor se abrieron con fuerza.

Sirius iba a levantar la varita, alguien les interrumpió.

-¿Vamos a entrar o no? – preguntó Melania Mieres, con cara de pocos amigos.

Snape ondeó su capa girándose, Sirius hizo un gesto.

- Seguidnos, está en una calle escondida…

Todos empezaron a seguir a sendos profesotes, fijándose como se miraban y riendo con estrépito.

- Se matarán.- sentenció Ron.

- Seguro- afirmó Harry con diversión, dejo de reír al ver como Melania se acercaba a Draco y empezaban a hablar.

El Slytheryn no sonreía a la morena, pero tampoco la alejaba de él como el otro día.

- (¿En que estoy pensando? Ni que yo quisiera que le lanzara un crucio a esa pobre chica… ¿o si?..)

Un minuto más tarde, se encontraron ante un edificio pequeño, blanco y con un cartel parecido a los de San Mungo.

Entraron al lugar apretujándose y una bruja mediana y rechoncha los acompañó hasta una salita de conferencias donde pudieron sentarse,

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados a la mitad de la sala, coincidieron con Roger y Daniel, el cual se sentó al lado de Hermione.

- ¡IEE!- saludó el hermano de Viktor - ¿Qué tal Hermione?

- ¡OH!- la chica se sonrojó, se tocó el pelo, intentando alisarlo- muy bien… ¿tú?

- Bien…- respondió ella.

- Conversación de besugos…- escuchó reír a Roger, al lado de Daniel.

Daniel lo fulminó.

- Hola Harry – saludó a nuestro héroe - ¿listo para hablar de guarrerías?

- Je je- no pudo evitar reír el chico- claro.

- ¿Y tú pelirrojo asustadizo?

Ron pareció haber visto un fantasma.

- A mi… no… me hables… monstruo…- tembló el hermano de Ginny.

El castaño rió.

- Pero que cobarde… te asusta un pobre, sencillo y delicado chico gay…- puso un puchero.

Ron no pudo contestar por que la misma señora que los había guiado hacia allí había estado probando la varita, como un micrófono, y estaba lista para empezar.

- Buenos días a todos, chicos y chicas, estáis aquí por que vamos a hablaros sobre los medios anticonceptivos y enfermedades de transmisión sexual existentes.

Se escucharon risitas.

- A muchos se que os hará gracia, es normal, sois jóvenes… pero os aconsejo que prestéis atención.

Detrás de ella apareció una buena pizarra, con el dibujo esquemático de un aparato genital masculino y otro femenino.

- primero de todo os hablaré de la anticoncepción mágica, que es la que por normalidad los magos y bruja solemos utilizar.

      Vamos a tratar el hechizo "antifecundus", es un hechizo que lo usan las       parejas estables y sin enfermedades importantes y que es recaído en la mujer.

La mujer irá a nuestro centro a que la hechicen con el "antifecundus" y evitará el embarazo.

Este hechizo dura un año, así que cada año, la mujer tendrá que hechizarse…

Hermione levantó la mano.

- ¿Si querida?

- ¿Me puede decir si ese encantamiento sufre de efectos secundarios? ¿No sirve para los hombres también? ¿A que edad es conveniente utilizarlo?

La mujer, que era una enfermera de San Mundo muy cualificada la sonrió.

- Muy buenas preguntas señorita, es un hechizo echo para mujeres, solamente. No es conveniente que lo usen mujeres menores de 20 años y los efectos secundarios son crecimiento de las mamas y mareos las primeras semanas.

- Si tratamos la anticoncepción para los hombres, disponemos de una poción para la esterilidad… que es recomendada para las parejas que no deseen tener hijos.

La enfermera cambió la imagen de la pantalla trasera con un golpe de varita, la imagen cambió a la de dos muggles besándose.

- Tratados los medios mágicos, hablaremos de los de los muggles, que son más efectivos referente a las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

¿Conocéis los preservativos?

Se volvieron a escuchar risas y algunos si ahogados.

-¿Qué es un preservativo?- le preguntó Harry a Ron.

-Ni idea…- contestó este.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, al ver la ineptitud que caracterizaba a sus dos amigos.

- Vamos a enseñaros que es…- la mujer hizo aparecer uno en el aire, hubieron murmullos ahogados y más risas estridentes- es una fina capa de látex, similar a un globo, que se coloca en el pene del hombre para evitar embarazos y ETS.

La mujer miró a Sirius y Snape.

- ¿Podría acercarse alguno de los dos profesores y me ayuda a colocar un preservativo?

Sirius le dio un empujón a Snape.

-¿¡QUE HACES?!- bramó el profesor de Pociones, morado de la vergüenza.

Black estaba muerto de risa.

- Yo ya tengo lo huevos pelados de poner condones, así que hazlo tu, que seguro te irá bien…

- Acérquese profesor- sonreía la enfermera bonachona.

Snape no pudo hacer más que acercarse, pasando del morado al amarillo y jurando maldecir a Black más tarde.

- Bien- la mujer hizo aparecer un pene de goma, las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos- aquí tiene Sr. …

- Snape – rugió Severus mirando con fijación el susodicho pene.

- Sus alumnos van a presenciar como usted coloca el preservativo, enséñeles por favor…

Snape agarró el "bicho" con una mano, con la otra el condón, lo abrió y lentamente y tembloroso lo sacó de su funda.

Sirius reía por la bajo mirándolo con diversión, Harry, Ron y Hermione evitaban morderse la lengua.

Con un movimiento veloz puso el condón en la punta del falo y lo arrastró como pudo por el resto del miembro.

- Ahí tiene- se lo lanzó casi al suelo a la mujer, que alucinó un poco.

- Ah, que profesor más recatado…- siseó - ¡Bien! Continuemos, así es como queda un condón o preservativo colocado en el pene, todo el semen se depositara en él… el señor Snape olvidó decir que cuando se coloca ha de agarrar la válvula que tenemos en la punta del látex, para que no coja aire el preservativo y se rompa… ahora os voy a dar un paquete de ellos para cada uno…

En las manos de cada alumno apareció un paquete rojo cerrado, con un corazón y una marca muggle extraña

- Preservativos de colores…- leía Ron de su paquete- vaya…

- Los míos son extrafinos- se enorgulleció Hermione.

- Los míos son… ¿XL?- alzó una ceja Harry.

Hermione se rió con estrépito, Roger se interesó por la clase de condones que les había tocado.

- ¡Anda Harry! ¿Tienes una xl bajo el pantalón?- preguntó- mmm, yo quiero probar…

- ¡ROGER!- Daniel le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, Harry estaba rojo como un tomate.

Tras los condones y su descripción, la mujer les habló de otros medios anticonceptivos, la píldora, DIU, parches y medios para los hombres como la vasectomía.

Harry vio como Ron se tapaba el paquete con las dos manos.

La visita acabó pasando por una sala del mismo edificio, que era un establecimiento comercial.

En él, pudieron ver toda clase de juguetes sexuales, con unos cartelitos explicativos y precios al lado.

Harry se puso a mirar unos botes de colores que parecían refrescos, notó como Sirius se le acercaba.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la actuación de Snivellus, Harry?- le preguntó su padrino con una sonrisa.

- Brillante- confesó en su oído, no quería que el profesor de Pociones fuera a escucharlo.

- Así me gusta…- le desordenó el pelo- ¿Qué miras?- se interesó- ¡OH, lubricantes!

El moreno lo miró sin entender.

-¿Para que sirven?

- Pues para deslizarse mejor- explicó su padrino- permite penetrar mejor, evita el dolor en la mujer… bueno, o en los hombres, jejeje

Harry deseó no haber preguntado.

- Mmm… sabor chocolate- agarró un bote el animago- se lo llevaré a Moony, sigue curioseando Harry y si quieres algo, te lo compro.

El hombre se alejó a la caja para pagar y Harry continuó mirando.

Percibió como Melania le enseñaba a Draco un anillo vibrador con efecto magia, la morena le sonreía y el chico miraba con interés el aparatito.

Se armó de valor y se acercó.

- Hola - saludó.

- Hola Julieta- a Draco se le encendieron los ojos al verlo.

- Potter - hizo una reverencia la francesa.

- Mieres - copió Harry´- ¿Qué miráis?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Melania frunció el entrecejo, su sexto sentido de la mujer detectando problemas.

- Le enseñaba a Malfoy un juguete muy divertido- siseó la muchacha- se bastante de estos temas, mi madre es creadora de juguetes eróticos mágicos- explicó.

- Ah… vaya… ¿lo aconsejabas? ¡Aconséjame a mí también! Es que no se que comprarme ¿sabes?

Melania no pudo evitar sentir desdén por "el chico que vivió", pero aguardó ese sentimiento debajo de su máscara fría.

- Claro, venid.

Ambos siguieron a la chica que empezó a enseñarles las bolas chinas y otros juguetes.

- Que raro que hayas venido a hablarnos - siseo el rubio- ¿No te gustará Mieres, no?- le preguntó picándolo.

A Harry no le hacía ni pizca de risa, pero se limitó a sonreír.

- No es mi estilo, demasiado siniestra…- tragó saliva- ¿y a ti?

- Es muy guapa, y no me cae mal…- recitó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

El oji verde frunció el labio, apretándola, Melania le puso en la mano unas bolas chinas.

- Ten.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Potter.

- Unas bolas chinas, para que te las metas por tu negro culito cuando te aburras - contestó glacial y burlonamente.

Harry se puso muy rojo, esperó que Draco lo defendiera pero no lo hizo, es más pareció haberle echo gracia.

- Mmm, Harry, ¿te gustan las bolas chinas? Jujuju, no lo esperaba de ti.

Pero Harry no contestó, se limitó a mirar a la chica que había pretendido burlarlo y le entregó el juguete con brusquedad.

Por una vez en su vida, Draco fue más inocente que Harry.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este tío?

- No se - contestó ella- es rarito.- se echó el largo cabello rizado hacia atrás.

- Pues no se que hablas tú, precisamente…

Y Draco se llevó a la caja 3 paquetes de preservativos y un anillo vibrador.

……………………………………..

Tuvieron que comer por el mismo Callejón Diagon, si querían hacer las compras para el baile no podrían regresar al castillo.

Severus, muy enfadado, abandonó a Sirius con toda la oleada de alumnos, marchándose sin contemplaciones.

Remus, se encontró con Sirius en el Caldero Chorreante para comer y pasar la tarde como una pareja más.

Harry, sin embargo, caminaba por el callejón junto a Ron, Hermione, Daniel y Roger (Estos dos últimos se habían agregado, invitados por su amiga)

Buscaban un lugar decente para comer.

- Conozco un sitio barato y con un menú muy rico cerca del Callejón Knocturn - le comentaba Ron a Harry, que iban delante de los otros tres ( Ron no quería acercarse mucho a los Durmstrang).

- Pues vayamos allí, si vamos a comprar luego no podemos gastarnos una gran cantidad de dinero, ¿no?- ambos chicos se acercaron al lugar, estaba cerca de Gringotts, una callejuela al lado del C. Knocturn.

Un restaurante grande y rústico estaba plantado en medio del camino, con una gran pizarra en la puerta que dejaba ver el menú.

- 6 shikels de plata… y tiene tres platos- le pelirrojo se tocó el estómago, que rugía.

- Entremos pues- dijo Hermione.

Parecía acogedor, aunque un gran número de jóvenes de Hogwarts ya habían entrado antes que ellos.

Pudieron vislumbrar al final de la salita una mesa ocupada por los Slytheryn.

Draco hablaba contento con Blaise, al lado de él estaban Melania y Gabrielle sentada.

Los chicos de la mesa las miraban con adoración, Draco no parecía muy concentrado en la gótica francesa que deseaba por todos los medios posibles que el rubio se fijara en su presencia.

Gabrielle los vio entrar y levantó una mano, la mirada de Harry se encontró con la de Draco entonces.

Malfoy sonrió.

- ¡IEE chicos! venid a comer con nosotros, sobra mucho espacio- les dijo la hermana de Fleur, feliz de verlos.

Harry dudó, pero una Hermione decidida se dirigió hacia el lugar. Al menos, Ron, no caminaría si él no lo hacia primero (Tenía cara de pocos amigos al ver la banda reptil)

- Hola ¿Qué tal? – preguntó la castaña – gracias por dejarnos sentar.

Los Slytheryn susurraron algo que Hermione no entendió, Draco ensanchó la mirada, haciéndolos callar de golpe.

- Hola Harry- saludó el oji gris- veo que venís acompañados - observó a los Durmstrang agudamente- ¿No nos presentas a tus nuevos amigos?- inquirió.

(- ¿Qué amigos y que leches?- se preguntó Harry)

-Bueno, ellos son Daniel Krum – El búlgaro dio un apretón de manos a los Slytheryn - y Roger…- empezó a recordar el apellido.

- ¡ROGER BLACKNOWELL! – y empezó a dar besitos a todos los chicos de la mesa.

Ron quiso hacer una foto a la cara de Blaise cuando el castaño le había besado súbitamente en la mejilla.

- Vaya…- siseó Draco-  podría llamarse Regina, ¿no?- arqueó los labios con ligero asco, frotando la mejilla besada.

Harry lo miró acusadoramente.

- Bueno, mis padres querían llamarme ROGERÓN- el chico se había sentado con toda su confianza depositada- por que soy como un lobo feroz… jijiji.

Ron tragó saliva.

- Permíteme que lo dude…- siseó Blaise en voz baja, bebiendo seguidamente de su cerveza.

El camarero interrumpió por unos momentos para tomar nota de lo que iban a comer.

A Harry le pareció interesante comer un caldo de pollo mágico, con sorpresa incluida, una ensalada y pescado con patatas fritas.

- A nosotras ya nos conocen, no hará falta presentaciones- sonreía Gabrielle, muy risueña.

Draco observaba a Harry, a quien le habían servido su cerveza de mantequilla, recién hecha.

- ¿De que os disfrazaréis los Gryffindor en la fiesta? - le preguntó a Harry, Malfoy ya tenía encima de la mesa un enorme plato de verduras salteadas con queso fresco.

Harry casi se atraganta con la cerveza.

- De… ¡Mejor lo verás mañana!- se limitó a decir, rascándose detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Tan malo es el disfraz?- inquirió Goyle.

- ¡Nosotros, los que no somos de Hogwarts,  podemos ir de lo que queramos!- informó Gabrielle.

Ron se quejó.

- Que morro, ¿de que iras vestida tú?

Gabrielle se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

- De elfa - contestó la chica con orgullo.

- Vaya…- sintió algo de envidia Hermione- ¿y tu, Melania?- le preguntó a la callada muchacha morena.

Melania dirigió una mirada fría y sin expresión a Hermione, contestándole escuetamente.

- De presa de Azkabán…- siseó.

Draco empezó a reír.

- Vaya Mieres… ¿has matado a alguien?- rió con el resto de sus amigos.

- Quien sabe…- contestó la muchacha, dirigiendo su vista a Harry.

"El chico que vivió" no supo que decir, desde que Draco y él empezaban a llevarse mejor, la francesa empezaba a  mirar con malos ojos a Harry.

Posiblemente estuviera celosa…creía.

- ¡Pues yo iré de Heidi!- se removió felizmente Roger - Dani será Pedro, ¿verdad Dani?- le preguntó a su amigo.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, Krum parecía querer matar a alguien.

- Como digas una chorrada más, tu amigo Dani te mandará de una patada a la luna…

…………………………………………..

- ¡Mirad chicos! Creo que esta me irá de muerte - Hermione se colocó una corta faldita de cuadros rojos alrededor de la cintura- ¿Que opináis?

Ron y Harry, que estaban ya a solas con Hermione después de la comida, se encontraban de pie, en una tienda de disfraces y ropa para ocasión con cara de bobos.

- Opino que a Krum le encantará- chasqueó la lengua Ron.

Hermione se sonrojó

- ¡Ron no digas tonterías!- daba saltitos inquietos la muchacha de ojos castaños.

-  ¿Nosotros nos tendremos que poner también una faldita de estas?- peguntó Harry tragando saliva.

-¡Si!- afirmó ella feliz- mirad…- se acercó al estante- la tenéis de muchos colores…- iba pasando falda a falda a sus amigos- lisa, estampada, con relieve… ¿Qué color os gusta?

-Roja, paso de ponerme ningún color más – Ron observaba una falda roja, muy cortita- me la voy a probar…- siseó asegurándose que no habían espías en la tienda.

-¿Y tu Harry?- le preguntó Hermione, aún enseñándole falditas.

La castaña se acercó a él.

- haber…- lo observó, mirando su cintura, su trasero, su cuerpo en general… Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse - a Ron le pega más el uniforme rojo con camiseta blanca, con una corbata roja también… pero a ti te van más los negros y los verdes…

- ¿Verdes?- preguntó el chico, pasando a pensar de inmediato a los colores que cernían la casa Slytheryn.

- Por tus ojos, bobo- volvió a rebuscar en el estante- pruébate esta, es una talla mediana, a Ron le llevaré una más grande…

Harry quedó por un momento solo, con una falda negra, cortita y de estampado liso.

Se metió en el vestuario y se la probó con torpeza, metiéndose la falda por la cabeza y bajándola bastamente.

Hermione entró por un momento en el vestuario con una camisa y una corbata.

- ¡Harry así la romperás!- se enfadó Hermione, ayudándolo.

- ¡Herms, no soy un bebé!- se quejó Harry, mientras su amiga literalmente fue la que tuvo que vestirlo.

- Pues los dos me estáis dejando con la duda…- farfulló ella, observando como le quedaba.- bien te hace un buen culo.

- No me digas…- Harry quería desaparecer.

-¡Si!- afirmó ella- te combinará a la perfección con la camisa blanca, una corbata verde y algún complemento más… de eso ya tenemos nosotras las chicas, no abra que comprar.

- Yo solo quiero que esto se acabe…- y el muchacho moreno se sacó la falda a la velocidad de la luz.

- Por cierto, Harry- la castaña se lo quedó mirando cierto rato.-…

-¿dime?- preguntó él, poniéndose los pantalones, tratando por todos los medios que su mejor amiga no le viera los bóxer.

- He notado algo, sobre Malfoy… no se- entrecerraba los ojos- esperaba que pudieras comentármelo tú…

Y el oji verde salió como alma que lleva el diablo del pequeño vestuario, alegando que Ron estaba solo enfrentándose a una faldita insignificante.

……………………………

La ropa fue comprada, Ron casi se desmaya al ver la cuenta… pero habían muchas más cosas que debían comprar aquella tarde.

Hermione, compró en una zapatería de segunda mano, unas zapatillas bailarinas de tres colores distintos.

- Déme tres pares de ese estilo - le decía la prefecta al vendedor - unas de cuadros rojos y negros, talla 36, unas verdes talla 41 y…- casi se echa a reír al ver a Ron - y unas rojas de talla 44….

El dependiente miró a la castaña alzando una ceja, claramente no sabía que el calzado era para los dos chicos que permanecían impacientes sentados fuera de la tienda.

- ¿Su amiga es una chica o un mastodonte?

Harry empezó a chillar en el momento que Hermione le explicó que Ron y él tendrían que ser depilados en las piernas y que usarían unas medias de color con chapitas y dibujito manga.

Tan solo les faltaba comprar el "kit del super Heavy", que encontrarían en la tienda de Fred y George, que Ron les había preguntado si ellos tenían en su tienda días atrás.

- Aquí tenéis chicos- Fred, fue al almacén de su tienda y regresó con dos paquetes cuadrados, con el dibujo de un heavy muy greñudo en la portada- dos kits super Heavys.

Harry y Ron los cogieron.

-¿Lo habéis creado vosotros?- preguntó Ron receloso.

Los gemelos empezaron a reír.

- Ya nos gustaría…- empezó a comentar Fred.

- … A nosotros…- prosiguió George.

- ¡Haber creado tal maravilla!- hicieron aspavientos los dos pelirrojos a la vez.

 Al menor de los hermanos, le cayó un enorme goterón de la sien.

- Es un producto de importación, pero como nos encanta, lo vendemos aquí- explicó George a Harry.

- ¿Sabéis para que sirve?- preguntó el moreno.

Los gemelos se hicieron los tontos.

- Ya lo veréis… ¡Ron, 10 sickels!- Fred  puso la mano extendida hacia su hermano- Harry, para ti gratis.

Ron lanzó maldiciones, Harry les dio las gracias solemnemente.

Hermione, que había estado mirando los productos de la tienda de los Weasly, se acercó al mostrador con un paquete rosa.

- ¿Es un moldeador femenino de verdad?- preguntó la chica.

- ¿Para que lo necesitas Hermi?- preguntó George, riendo-¿quieres moldearte los pechos para que sean más grande?

Los cuatro chicos esbozaron diferentes tipos de risa.

La joven se enfurruñó.

- Tenemos que disfrazarnos de colegialas, y pensé que les iría bien a ellos dos- señaló a los chicos - para moldear sus cuerpos, que tengan más curvas de mujer, pecho…

Fred y George empezaron a carcajear bien fuerte al enterarse que su hermano tendría que vestirse de mujer.

- ¡Esto es buenísimo!- reía Fred.

- ¡Haced fotos por favor!- imploró George- a cambio, Herms, te lo damos gratis, pero hazle a Ron un buen par de tetas… ¡Jua, Jua, Jua!

………………………………………

Sábado, 12:00 del mediodía, todo Hogwarts estaba en sus salas comunes presos por el pánico.

Ginny se había vestido ya, una falda rosa y una camisa blanca se ajustaban a su cuerpo, aprovechaba para maquillarse.

Harry, estaba enfrente de Hermione, que lo ayudaba a colocarse la corbata verde esmeralda.

Ron, comía grageas estirado en el sofá, por lo visto no tenía prisa con vestirse.

Observaba divertido a su amigo pasando la vergüenza del siglo.

- Bonitas piernas- rió Ron- has chillado mucho con la depilación, ¿tanto duele?- tragaba sus chucherias el chico.

Harry se giró hacia él, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y gritar como un loco.

- Cuando te depile a ti, que eres más peludo, alucinarás y yo me mearé de la risa, mira por donde Ronald…- amenazó Harry, que estaba vestido.

Hermione sonrió con su hazaña, su amigo estaba espectacular.

Faldita negra, medias oscuras con dibujos graciosos y hermosa camisa blanca.

- Hombre, no voy a ir así- se contempló el muchacho en el espejo- digo yo…

Hermione empezó a sacar sus compras de las bolsas, miró a Ginny por un momento.

- Ginny, por favor, te puedes encargar de depilar a Ron, yo estoy ocupada con Harry…

La pelirroja no contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza, hacia días que no se la escuchaba para nada.

Le hizo una seña a su hermano y Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco, la siguió hacia la habitación de chicos.

- ¿Qué me queda?- preguntó a su amiga.

Hermione abrió el paquete moldeador que le había regalado los gemelos Weasly, donde dentro de la caja esperaba una varita desechable y un papel con instrucciones.

- Veamos… un toque de varita, recitando "Modeablus" sobre el lugar a incrementar la carne…- leyó la chica- se ve sencillo- haber… "Modeablus"- apuntó hacia el pecho de Harry, y tras el encantamiento su torso se hinchó.

- ¡Merlín!- abrió mucho los ojos el chico.

La chica frunció el ceño.

- Tengo que ir poco a poco hasta que consiga el tamaño adecuado- leía- ¡Guay! Parece como jugar con cerámica a hacer estatuillas.

Y la prefecta empezó a formular el hechizo unas veces más, a medida que Harry fue desarrollando un pecho similar a una chica.

- ¡No me hagas más!

Hermione se extrañó.

- Pensé que te gustaría ir con un buen… par… como dice Ron- sonrió ella.

- No- sentenció Harry – me gusta así.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos, vislumbrado como el sorprendido chico se tocaba con timidez sus artificiales senos.

- volverán a su tamaño ¿No?- preguntó con preocupación.

- Por supuesto – le sonrió Herms, aún pensando en como hablar con Harry de aquel tema que tenían pendientes.

Lo siguiente que moldeo su amiga fueron las caderas y un poco el trasero, haciendo que el oji verde diera más la talla como chica.

Harry se miraba en el espejo, encantado.

- Este disfraz es súper real.- se maravilló.

- Aún falta que te haga algún arreglo en el pelo- pensó- con el kit del super heavy ¡Claro!

El chico se extrañó.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese kit con mi peinado de chica?- preguntó Potter sin entender.

Hermione rebuscó en la bolsa de Harry, buscándolo desesperada.

- Harry, este kit, por lo que pone en la caja, sirve para que tu aspecto se asemeje a un heavy clásico- leía con rapidez- te hace crecer el pelo, barba, cambia tu ropa por la que suele usar un heavy, cosas así.

"Ahhh…"

Eso fue lo único que el joven pudo pensar, ya que Hermione había abierto el paquete, en el que también había una varita desechable, murmuró algo que no entendió y al segundo una larga mata de cabello largo y ondulado le caía por el rostro.

-¡Hermione!- chillaba Harry, que se le habían caído las gafas.

"UAHHHHHHH" De fondo se escuchaba a Ron, que estaba siendo depilado en aquellos momentos y gritaba.

Hermione, muriendo de risa ayudó a su amigo a ponerse las gafas, aunque estimó oportuno mandarle algún hechizo para que no tuviera que usarlas aquella noche.

- Un poco largo, pero te aré un buen recogido, ya verás…no soy una experta, pero se intentará…- y la castaña sentó a Harry en una silla enfrente del espejo.

Sacó de su propio neceser, peine y maquillaje y empezó a arreglar a Harry.

- ahora que estás sentado y no puedes escapar…- empezó a sisearle ella en la oreja- … me puedes contar que te pasa con Draco Malfoy?

Harry quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

- Em… nada- mintió este.

La aguda Gryffindor sonrió, imaginándose la negativa en la respuesta del otro chico.

- No me engañes, Harry, te conozco…- le dijo- se que ha pasado algo, te portas muy raro cuando está junto a él, vas siempre nervioso y no soportas que Ron lo insulte.

- …

- No será que…- la chica peinaba a Harry con delicadeza- te está gustando, ¿Harry?

Harry quiso levantarse de la silla, Hermione lo empujó hacia abajo.

-¡No seas crío! No entiendo por que lo niegas, si es obvio, Harry- le recriminó- el otro día en el bar, hoy comiendo…- recitaba- casi fulminas a la amiga de Gabrielle por estar sentada a su lado…

El muchacho agachó la cabeza.

- Estoy muy… confundido- siseó Harry- en serio…- su corazón latía a cien por hora.

Herms lo miró con ternura, ambos rostros reflejándose en el cristal.

- No es vergonzoso el enamorarse…

Harry la interrumpió.

- Draco me besó cuando discutimos por lo de Ginny - dijo- no se por que lo hizo, pero fue así.- confesó el muchacho de cabello negro, en aquellos momentos recogido en dos coletas perfectas, con clips de colores.

Hermione se sorprendió.

- ¡Te besó! ¡kya!

- Si –dijo él – y en estos últimos días está muy amable conmigo, me habla de cosas que me hacen avergonzar… no se, ¡pienso que puede interesarle algo de mi! Pero claro, nada serio…

La muchacha empezó a maquillar el rostro tostado del ahijado de Sirius, quitándole las gafas en el proceso.

- Eso no se sabe Harry, nunca lo sabes hasta que el tiempo no pasa- explicó la chica- lo que si me doy cuenta es que algo atraes a Malfoy.

- ¿Tu crees?- preguntó él, que sin gafas no podía contemplar su imagen.

- Si, no puedo decirte que te va a amar para toda la vida- rió- pero si que le gustas…

- ¿Cómo un rollo?- preguntó Harry mencionándose el mismo su respuesta.

- Pregúntaselo esta noche.- dijo ella.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensativo ante tantas dudas, ¿Qué quería Malfoy de él? ¿Por qué le parecía en ocasiones que trataba de seducirlo?

- Lo mismo está ocupado con otras personas….- se amargó él mismo, presa de su propia inseguridad.

Hermione rió.

- Pues yo creo que no – alardeó la chica- Yo creo que intentará alguna clase de contacto contigo.

- ¿Contacto?- preguntó Harry.

- Si, lo que suelen hacer los chicos a las chicas para seducirlas y conseguir enrollarse con ellas.

El moreno se enfurruñó.

- ¿Y yo que soy? ¿un travestido?

- Ja, Ja- la chica no pudo evitar reír- ¿sabes distinguir cuando alguien quiere besarte?- preguntó ella, pintando sus labios.

El muchacho quedó estupefacto, negando la cabeza con avidez.

- Yo te explico… tú Harry, seguramente serás quien ocupe el rol femenino…

- Ejem…- Harry carraspeó.

(- ¡No me digas! Si tengo que ir vestida de tía todo el día…)

- … y será Malfoy quien te corteje esta noche.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó él- ¿Me traerá un ramo de flores?- rió.

Ella negó.

- No, más sencillo…- maquillaba lenta y sensualmente los párpados del muchacho- te llevará a un sitio apartado, donde nadie pueda veros…

- …

- … se sentará a tu lado, tu te entrecortas y el buscará el momento para hablarte, tocarte la mano… se acercará a tu oído y ara temblar tu oreja…

- Glubs…

- …entonces es cuando tú, impactado te encontrarás cara a cara con él y… ¡Te dará un buen morreo!

- ¡BASTA!- se quejó él, dándole un empujón- Parecías tonta cuando te compramos…

Hermione hizo levantar a Harry le hizo el hechizo de la vista, y Harry, sin gafas veía perfectamente.

- Ya estás listo - sonrió, orgullosa por su hazaña- mírate.

Harry se miró al espejo y se sorprendió al ver como estaba vestido y caracterizado.

Su ropa de colegiala, sus medias coloridas, dos largas coletas oscuras, maquillado con una línea negra que alargaba sus ojos verdes y unos labios carnosos y rojos.

- Dios, parezco una tía…- se miraba de arriba abajo, poniendo poses y haciendo morritos.

- Si es que soy la mejor- alardeó Herms.

En ese momento, un Ron ya vestido bajaba corriendo las escaleras, seguido de Seamos y Dean, que parecían dos travestis detrás.

- ¡Que me dejéis en paz, cojones!- gritaba el chico- ¡Querían tocarme el culo!- se quejó.

- Ron- siseó Harry- eres un maldito homófobo.

- Calla- el pelirrojo se paró a mirar a su amigo- tío… tienes tetas… - los ojos se le salieron de las cuencas- y el pelo largo, y ¡estás maquillado!

- Solo faltas tú- sentenció Harry.

Y Hermione agarró a Ron del brazo y lo llevó junto a la silla enfrente del espejo.

………………………………………

 Las 20:00 horas habían llegado, el gran salón del castillo se volvió como una gran pista de baile.

En los costados de la misma pista, sillas y mesas abundaban, también las bebidas y los aperitivos.

Dumbledore, sonreía sentado en la mesa de profesores. No iba disfrazado pero llevaba unas orejitas de zorro en la cabeza en vez de su usual gorro.

Mcgonagall y Snape fruncían el ceño, sintiéndose ridículos al llevar también un par ellos: de gatita y de murciélago respectivamente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, totalmente caracterizados por sus disfraces, hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar.

Lleno de luces, música y gritos de la gente que estaba llegando disfrazada de sus salas comunes.

Ron se tocaba las medias, que se les caía, mientras era observado por la gente, al llevar un peinado a lo "afro" no muy sensual.

- En serio Hermione, no podías haberme echo un peinado más normal, no…- rugía el muchacho, sintiéndose el más ridículo del mundo.

- No vas mal, Ron- reía Harry a su lado, sendos chicos parecían una hermosa chica y una chica demasiado tetona y con un peinado raro.

- Al menos Herms me ha dejado tener estas tetorrazas- babeó el pelirrojo.

Parecían 3 amigas felices, pero en realidad eran colegialas, y el resto de personas se empezaron a dar cuenta, al ver que todos los Gryffindors de 7º vestían así.

- ¡Chicos!- Luna, que iba acompañada por Gabrielle y Melania, se acercaron a ellos.

-Luna- Hermione le dio un abrazo- estás guapísima.

-¡Tú también!- sonrió Luna- ¿de que vas? ¿Colegiala?

- Exacto- afirmó la castaña- ese disfraz de egipcia te queda genial, aunque eres un poco rubia…

- Ja, Ja y tú un poco castaña para ser japonesa…- lunática observó a los dos chicos- en serio Harry estás logradísimo, pareces una chica de verdad- se asombró.

-Gracias- se azoró Harry, tocándose el pelo.

-¡Estás muy guapa!- Gabrielle, que iba de una hermosa elfa, se pasó las manos por la boca.

Melania no habló, estaba al borde del enfado, no sabía que Potter iba a ir tan "seductor", observó a la puerta para ver si Malfoy aparecía.

- Menuda presa de Azkabán ¿eh?- intentó hablarla Ron, pues ella lucia imponente con su traje a rayas, el pelo enmarañado y grandes ojeras.

- Menudo pelo ¿no? ¿Qué varita te ha dejado así?- preguntó ella, a la defensiva.

Gabrielle y Luna, avistando problemas decidieron alejarse del trío.

- Bueno - comentó Gabrielle- vamos a bailar un rato, luego nos vemos- se despidió con la mano.

- Adiós – se despidieron Harry y Hermione, Ron estaba blanco tras la gran  capa de maquillaje al que había sido sometido aquella tarde.

Caminaron un rato por la sala, Hermione se encontró con Daniel y Roger, vestidos de: Heidi (Harry pensó que al menos había alguien más ridículo que él) y Batman, por parte de Krum.

- Chicos, me quedo con Dani, ¿vale?- se sonrojó un poco la castaña.

- Tranquila- le guiñó un ojo Harry- cuidado si te habla en la oreja ¿eh?- le recordó.

Hermione rió con ganas.

- Lo mismo digo, suerte- y la chica se fue a beber una copa con Daniel.

Ron decidió llevarse a Harry rápido, antes de que Roger dejara de hablar sobre su disfraz con un chico de Ravenclaw de sexto curso.

Cerca de los jardines y con orejitas de perro, lobo y oso, estaban Sirius, Remus y Jack, bebiendo una cerveza.

- ¿Y esta tía tan buenorra quien es?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa al ver a su ahijado.- ¡Harry!

El animago abrazó a su ahijado, con el peligro de despeinarlo.

- Y Ron Weasly- se fijó Jack- mucha pechonalidad llevas encima ¿no crees?

Ron se sonrojó.

- ¡¿Cómo me has reconocido?!- se sorprendió Harry, así de mujer no se parecía en nada a él, nada más que en el color verde de sus ojos.

Sirius y Remus se miraron, ambos sonrieron.

- Ha sido verte, Harry- susurró el licántropo, copa en mano- y ver a una Lily Evans en versión morena.

El chico no esperaba escuchar eso, sonrió melancólico.

Sirius se percató y le puso en cada mano una cerveza.

- Espero que estas dos señoritas quieran beber una cerveza con nosotros- hizo una reverencia.

Harry sonrió.

- Será un placer- musitó coqueto.

- Esto es lo bueno de la vida- comentaba Jack a Remus- fiesta, alcohol y mujeres- reía el rockero empezando a subirle la bebida a la cabeza.

Remus no fue capaz de decirle que "si", claramente por que era gay, pero eso a Jack se le olvidaba siempre que hablaba con ellos.

- toma Ron- le dio una cerveza al hermano de Ginny.

Sirius se quedó mirando los "pechos" de Harry chica, los tocó con descaro con un dedo.

- Están blanditas… ¿Cómo lo has...?

- ¡BLACK!- bramó Lupin, agarrándole las zarpas.

Harry sonrió.

- Son muy reales sí, pero Hermione me las hizo con un moldeador…- explicó- inventos de los gemelos Weasly.

Mientras los cinco hombres bebían, la profesora Madeline se acercó a ellos, iba vestida como una conejita play boy.

- Buenas noches, caballeros- saludó- van muy graciosos…

- Buenas, señorita- saludó Sirius, Remus hizo una reverencia.

Jack, al verla, dejó la cerveza a un lado.

-¿quiere una birra señorita Madeline?- le preguntó con la boca semi abierta.

Madeline alzó un poco su rostro pálido y sensual, negativamente.

- No me gusta la cerveza, gracias, soy más seguidora del buen vino francés de reserva- atajó.

- Pues tiene buen gusto- le dijo Sirius- en mi casa se solía beber mucho.

Madeline sonrió, acercándose a Sirius.

- ¿Cuál es su favorito?- preguntó emocionada.

- Pues…- Sirius empezó a hablar con su espontaneidad natural, Ron lo estiró del brazo.

- Mira quien acaba de llegar y de que va vestido.

Harry miró hacia las escaleras, el grupo de Slytheryns de 7º año bajaban elegantemente los escalones, arrastrando capas de vampiro.

Iban de negro, con capas y sangre derramada alrededor de sus labios, por lo que Harry pudo percatarse, Draco iba disfrazo del mismísimo "Conde Drácula".

Se relamió un poco, sin que Ron lo viera y marchó hacia el lugar para saludarle.

Ron lo siguió, aturdido.

Cuando Harry, con toda su pinta de chica se acercó a Malfoy, el Slytheryn lo contempló extrañado.

( - Je, je no me reconoce…)

- ¿Tú…?- frunció el ceño, escrutando a la chica que tenía ante él, observó entonces la cara de mala leche de Ron y se dio cuenta que aquella chica de ojos esmeralda era Harry.

- Yo…- sonreía Harry, haciéndose el interesante.

Draco sonrió abiertamente, maravillado por el cambio de Harry, tan siquiera lo había reconocido.

- ¡Harry! Pero que… ¿Qué Haces vestido así?- lo tocó por los hombros, Harry sintió su típico cosquilleo en el estómago- ¡vas súper logrado!

- Gracias- se sonrojó, el resto de los Slytheryn los estaban mirando- tu también…

Malfoy blandió su capa, hizo una reverencia.

- El conde siempre va perfecto…- siseó, observó a Ron- y tú Weasly… ¿te quedaste en el intento de vestirte de colegiala?

- Menuda cara y menudos pelos- se rió Blaise, Goyle lo imitó.

La cara de pocos amigos de Ron, sumándole unos labios rojos y una raya negra en el ojo pintada, le daba un toque más gracioso que de costumbre.

- Podéis quedaros insultando a la comadreja, Harry y yo tenemos que disfrutar de la fiesta- les dijo Draco a sus amigos, pasó el brazo alrededor de la espalda de Harry, este voló de la emoción -¿entendido?

Estos afirmaron, Ron se quejaba, pero Harry le pedía perdón con la mirada y se despedía con la mano.

Hermione, que estaba hablando con Krum a solas en una silla, con ponche en mano, sonrió al ver a Harry y Draco juntos, a la orilla de la mesa.

- Estás genial…- volvió a repetir Draco por enésima vez.

- Me vas a poner rojo, Malfoy- agarró la copa que el chico le ofrecía.

- No importa…- arrastró las palabras el Slytheryn, acercó su rostro al del moreno, Harry se tensó un poco, sintiendo como lo miraban directamente a sus ojos verdes avergonzados.- veo que te estás tomando muy en serio el papel de Julieta, al final tendré que pagarte una operación de cambio de sexo…- rió el rubio.

Harry hizo un ademán con las manos.

- Anda, Draco, no digas tonterías- bebió de su copa- ¿Cuánta sangre has chupado esta noche?- preguntó el moreno.

- Poca, hasta ahora…- entrecerró el oji gris sus cuencas lujuriosas.

Los sonrojos no cesaban en aparecer en las mejillas maquilladas del chico que vivió.

- ¿No bailas con Melania? - preguntó entonces Harry, parecía tonto haciendo esa clase de preguntas, pero tenía necesidad de formularlas- Desde que he llegado esta sola, esperándote seguramente…

Draco observó a la derecha del lugar, Gabrielle y Luna hablaban con otros Ravenclaw, pero Melania, sola, no dejaba de mirarlos, seriamente…

- ¿Para que voy a bailar con ella si puedo bailar con la mismísima Julieta de Shakespere?- le siseó cerca de los labios.

Harry tragó saliva, Draco le tendió una mano.

- La música que han puesto es muy cutre, ¿damos un paseo por los jardines? Tendremos más espacio para conversar…- le susurró.

Harry pensó en las palabras de Hermione, admirándola en sus adentros, aceptó.

Dejaron la copa de ponche a un lado y ambos salieron del abarrotado lugar camino a los jardines.

Lucía una hermosa luna creciente, hacia un poco de frío, pero varias parejas deambulaban por allí.

El nudo en el corazón del Gryffindor parecía no desatarse, estaba hiendo a un lugar solitario y romántico con Draco, el chico que… le… ¿gustaba?

Se estremeció.

Draco se detuvo en un banco alejado, ocultado por unos cuantos arbustos, una pequeña fuente emanaba agua tibia y cristalina al lado de ellos.

- Siéntate- propuso, habiendo cogido sitio el primero.

Harry obedeció, sentándose finamente, ocultando sus piernas con la diminuta faldita.

Draco lo miraba.

- Hasta pechos te has puesto, está muy logrado…- sacó un tema de conversación Malfoy.

Ambos parecían unos quinceañeros, cada uno a un lado del banco.

-je…- Harry no sabía que decir.

Malfoy se acercaba poco a poco, moviendo el trasero hacia su izquierda.

- ¿Cómo vas a ocultar tu pequeño amigo allá abajo? ¿te lo has castrado?- pregunto con diversión.

- Muy gracioso, Malfoy- balbuceó Harry- está bien oculto bajo una braguita de licra.

- Mmm…- jadeó el rubio- una braguita de licra que oculta un tesoro, ¿no?- se acercaba un poco más.

- Bueno, si lo quieres llamar así…- tragó saliva.

Cada vez estaban más cerca, si esto seguía así, Malfoy escucharía los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

- También te has depilado las piernas…por lo que veo…- acarició un poco la rodilla del chico, que se tensó enseguida, agarrándose a su atuendo.

Draco estaba pegado a su lado, con su nariz olfateaba sensual  el cabello de Harry y con su boca le siseaba al sensible oído tostado, rozándolo con sus labios y sus colmillos puntiagudos ("Kit del vampiro", solo en Callejón Diagon).

- Y tus labios están tremendamente rojos esta noche, ¿están avergonzados como el resto de ti o es por el pintalabios de Granger?- arrastró las palabras, casi como llevando entre si un jadeo placentero.

Los ojos de Harry y Draco se encontraron, sus respiraciones también, aquellos labios estaban tremendamente cerca y Harry había cavado su propia tumba aquella noche.

No pudo evitar que el Slytheryn lo agarrara de la cabeza y apoyara sus labios contra los de él.

Cálidos, sugerentes, adictivos…

Lo besó apasionadamente, rozando cada cabello de su cabeza, tocándolo…

Harry creyó morir cuando la lengua vampírica penetró en su virginal cavidad bucal, absorto a la vez que excitado.

CONTINUARÁ.

**N/A: Hola a todos, ¿que tal? Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo, que por cierto, es larguito jeje espero que no os aburrais mucho .**

Os dejo la contestación de los reviews :

Pansy DoLl  
2008-04-08  
ch 9, anon.

Hola Pansy! En el otro cap tuve una equivocación en la ficha, Daniel toca la bateria, sorry xDDDD. Me alegro que te guste el fic, un beso espero review tuyo.

luli  
2008-04-08  
ch 9, anon.

Hola, cálmate que el capitulo ya esta aquí, fresco y largo, espero lo hayas disfrutado, besos.

norah  
2008-04-07  
ch 9, anon.

¡Hola! Si, colegialas juju a sido divertido escribir algo así, la verdad. Draco está enamorado de Harry, pero es muy orgulloso y es un Slytheryn... jujuju y Ron? Con un chico? Mmmm ¡NO PUEDO CONTESTAR! JAJAJA besos.

AGUILA FANEL  
2008-04-06  
ch 9, anon.

Buenas aquí el siguiente capítulo, que tiene más acción como puedes ver.

Luna y Neville? Mmm... no me gusta revelar los secretos de pareja, jajaja tendrás que esperar espero que me sigas leyendo, besos.

tefi  
2008-04-06  
ch 9, anon.

¡Hola! Yo tengo un libro de Romeo y Julieta, aunque en internet también sale, así que es fácil conseguirlo.

Roger,como podràs comprobar tiene unos cambios extraños de personalidad, ya lo verás besos.

AryTH-LF  
2008-04-06  
ch 9,

¡Hola! Gracias por corregir lo de la guitarra, que error el mio, siempre me confundo con los nombres Gibson, ostia jajaja aún así espero que me sigas leyendo, cualquier error me lo comentas besos.

Saph-spanish-chan  
2008-04-05  
ch 9,

¡Hola! Si, Harry de colegiala y Draco de Vampiro ¿acertado no? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y no derrames mucha sangre, besitos

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU  
2008-04-05  
ch 9, anon.

¡Hola wapa! Si, una no puede dejar a los dos tortolos liarse tan pronto, la cosa tiene que tener emoción, asesinatos de por medio, celitos jajajaj Xddddd ESTOY COMO una cabra. espero tu review wapa.

ain90  
2008-04-04  
ch 9, anon.

Buenas, en este capítulo, como abrás leido hay rollete, espero que de momento estés acorde. Jeje, y la obra? Tienen que ensayar mucho aún, ya se verá juju besos.

laura300099  
2008-04-04  
ch 9,

¡Hola wapa! ¿que pase algo? Pues ya ha pasado, espero estés satisfecha aunque ahora te toca esperar el resto... jujuu, ¿que pasará? lalala

Reykou Higurashi  
2008-04-04  
ch 9,

¡Buenas! No se, Harry no es femenino es inocente, el odia que le toque disfraces y papeles de chica, pero claro soy una cabrona, ¿NO? Jajaja besos

AlmaRosaNS  
2008-04-04  
ch 9,

Hola! No mujer, draco no va de colegiala, es Harry pero no porque quiera hacerlo femenino, sino para avergonzarlo. En este fic Harry tiene mucha mala suerte, pobrecito,  Muy buena idea lo de los griegos, mmm no hubiera estado mal tampoco jujuju, besos

REVIEWS CONTESTADOS, CUALQUIER DUDA ME LA COMENTÁIS

Una cosa más, antes de partir, me gustaría conoceros mejor ¿ de donde soys?¿tenéis msn? El que quiera me lo da y lo agrego

Besos

HERMI20-BERGDORA.


	11. Encrucijadas

**Encrucijadas.- Capítulo 11:**

No cabía duda que Malfoy estaba tremendamente excitado.

Era amo y señor del beso, dominaba la situación y reclamaba como suyo a Harry por completo.

Mordisqueó la piel sensible del labio inferior del chico haciéndolo gemir ante el dolor y el placer, succionó la pequeña herida y su sangre, acarreando tras de si el pintalabios de color.

Era un verdadero vampiro, un hombre de pies a cabeza, y él se sentía el más dichoso de los chicos.

Malfoy solo detuvo el beso para mordisquear el cuello puro y tostado a su lado, Harry agarraba el cabello rubio que caía elegantemente de la cabeza de Draco.

-¡Ah! ¡Draco!- no se resistió a la mordida del vampiro, que seguramente lo dejaría marcado.

Su mirada y la de Draco se volvieron a encontrar entonces, leyó la pasión en sus ojos gris plata.

- Siéntate encima mío…- ordenó- quiero tocarte mejor…- siseó.

Harry, aunque avergonzado, asintió.

Tuvo cuidado con la falda y sus partes intimas y se colocó encima de las piernas de Draco, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un "enorme" error.

Sintió el pene duro y excitado del slytheryn debajo de él, rozando con el suyo propio, que estaba encarcelado en un paraje de licra.

Draco lo besaba, más lentamente, pero con la misma pasión, rozándole los pechos artificiales con una mano y con la otra agarrando su cadera y haciendo presión contra sus genitales.

Harry estaba excitado, no podía negarlo, pero lo que más le movía a besarse con Malfoy de aquella manera, eran aquellos sentimientos que lo embargaban.

Creía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando el rubio lo besaba tiernamente, lo miraba con deseo, tal vez…

¿Tal vez Draco lo quisiese como él quisiera que lo hiciera?

- Harry- acariciaba los brazos del chico este- no puedo más…- siseó.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes más?- preguntó el moreno- ¿peso mucho?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

- Necesito hacerte mío, vamos a mi habitación- jadeó, besándole de nuevo en los labios- no habrá nadie hasta el amanecer …

Harry se separó de él, entre asustado y confundido, sus labios aún dejaban ver leves marcas de pintalabios.

- ¿Por qué quieres llegar a eso…?- cuestionó él, esperando una respuesta interesante.

- Por que te deseo- siseó Draco, feroz cual serpiente, intentando besarlo de nuevo en el cuello.

Harry lo detuvo.

- ¿Nada más? ¿Solo me deseas?- preguntó el moreno, decepcionado.

Malfoy rió con sarcasmo.

-¿No esperarás a ser virgen hasta el matrimonio, no?- burló un poco, entre divertido y nervioso.

Harry se puso en pie, era verdad que una parte de su alma lo deseba, pero… lo que mas deseaba era que de la boca del rubio, saliera un: "Te quiero" o "Me gustas mucho, Harry".

- Creo que me voy a mi habitación…ya estoy cansado de fiesta- mintió Harry, poniéndose en pie y colocándose bien la falda, camisa y cabello.

Draco lo agarró de un brazo, sin entender.

- ¡IEE! ¿por qué te vas?- interrogó, poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo- lo estábamos pasando bien los dos.

El moreno lo miró desafiante, temblaba entero, empezaba a hacer frío en el lugar.

- Tú solo piensas en follar, Malfoy- jadeaba por los nervios- y ¿sabes que te digo? ¡Que lo llevas claro!

Harry se fue corriendo, Draco lo siguió, no entendía nada, ¿Por qué Harry se había tomado tan mal su proposición?

- ¿¡QUE COÑO TE PASA AHORA?!- chillaba, medio jardín escuchándolos.

- Si te piensas que por que vaya así vestido soy una tía- se giró hacia atrás, mientras corría-  te equivocas, ya puedes buscar a otra que te complazca…

Draco intentó detenerlo de nuevo, pero solo consiguió que Harry lo amenazara con la varita.

Malfoy quedó solo, en el jardín, dando una patada a las piedras que estaban a un lado, molesto completamente.

-¿Qué coño he hecho mal, ahora? ¡Maldito Potter!- y se fue dirección al castillo.

Harry, sin embargo, se había escondido detrás de una estatua.

Cuando vio que el rubio había desaparecido salió de allí, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos con las manos.

- No me quiere…- siseaba compungido- ¡Es un miserable!- caminó mirando hacia la tierra húmeda corrompido por sus pensamientos.

Rozó el chupetón recién echo que adquiría un tono rojizo oscuro, la marca del deseo de Malfoy.

Entonces, escuchó algo detrás de uno de los setos.

Era un sonido jadeante, sensual, no sabía que era… decidió acercarse, ocultándose detrás de las ramas verdes y el follaje.

Pudo percibir una sombra, bien escondida, ¿Dos sombras?, dos personas estaban ocultas entre ramas y estaban haciendo algo…

Acercó un poco más la cabeza clavando la vista y comprendió de qué se trataba.

- ¡Ah, Ah! – un muchacho de 6º año de la casa Ravenclaw, estaba aprisionado a cuatro patas sobre un arbusto, agarrado fuertemente a las ramas, jadeantes.

Detrás de él, un chico mayor, muy reconocido para Harry, estaba penetrándolo por detrás, tranquilamente pero al compás, observó su ceño sensual y su mirada fría.

¡Era Roger Blacknowell! Su vestido de Heidi había pasado a la historia, y el del muchacho rubito que estaba recibiendo toda la pasión del Durmstrang también.

Harry se escandalizó, nunca había esperado ver algo así.

(- Aunque yo ahora mismo podría estar haciendo lo mismo con cierto capullo rubio…- se dijo el mismo)

Su hobbie de voyeour se vio interrumpido cuando los 0jos castaños  del chico se posaron en los verdes suyos.

Roger lo había visto, el moreno salió del lugar precipitadamente, recordando la mirada castaña café que acababa de pillarlo observando como hacia el amor.

………………………………….

Draco penetró en la habitación con los puños en alto, dentadura a la yugular y un carácter endiablado.

Emitió fuertes patadas a mobiliario y camas, arrancó un enorme póster de Goyle de la pared y gritó con furia.

Blaise, que había visto desde su posición en la mesa del ponche, que algo no marchaba bien con su amigo, lo persiguió hasta las mazmorras.

- Draco…- inquirió apesumbrado, cuidando desmesuradamente cada palabra que emitirían sus labios.

Se encontró entonces con un par de ojos grises que brillaban en la oscuridad, mostrando el eco de la confusión y la rabia contenida.

- Problemas con Potter… ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó casi afirmando la respuesta, ¿por que si no Malfoy iba a estar tan contrariado?

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿te importa Zabini?

Solo cuando el rubio estaba en un estado depresivo o histérico llamaba por su apellido a Blaise, este se dio cuenta que no iba a poder tratar mucho con su amigo.

- Parece que a Potter le ha sentado mal el cambio de sexo, ¿te ha molestado en algo?- insistió – si es así, yo…- amenazó, no le gustaba que hicieran daño a su amigo.

- ¡ES IMBECIL!- se tiraba de los pelos el joven- ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡TE JURO QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA DE ESE MALDITO GRYFFINDOR!

Se hizo un incómodo silencio mientras Draco soltaba todo su monólogo interno.

- Se que le gusto, lo se, ¡LO NOTO, COJONES!- decía arrancándose de cuajo las vestimentas y la capa - ¡NOS HEMOS LIADO, PERO NO A QUERIDO LLEGAR A MÁS!- se quejó.

- ¿Es virgen, no?

Draco no quiso contestar a esa pregunta, jadeaba furioso, Blaise lo sabía de todas maneras.

- Eso no es una excusa, yo he sido bueno con él… lo habría tratado como a un príncipe…

- Eso Potter no lo sabe- se apresuró a decir Blaise- no se Draco- le dio su mas sincera opinión- pero tal vez Potter solo busque un rollo contigo, quizás no quiera nada más serio… al ser un desgraciado Gryffindor- escupió- follar significaría noviazgo para alguien como él, y no quiere.

Ambos amigos se miraron.

- Harry no es así…- sentenció el rubio de ojos grises.

- ¿Que otra razón ves en eso? ¿Le has dicho que lo quieres?

- ¡ESO ESTÁ CLARO!- pataleó el muchacho- ¡NO HACE FALTA QUE PASE VERGÜENZA EN DECÍRSELO!

- Bfff, no lo sé, tío… yo pasaría de él- se sentó en la cama- piensa que nunca has llegado a conocerlo, puedes saludarlo, pero no querer nada serio con un león… son todos… un asco…

El poder del odio entre casas hizo mella entre ambas serpientes Slytherianas.

- no se que pensar…- Draco se posó delante de un espejo, observando sus labios enrojecidos por el último contacto de un beso con Harry.

- Tal vez ni tu quieras en serio a Potter- le hizo pensar- puede que te guste su lado inocentón y bobo y que hace de mujer en la obra…

El hijo de Lucius lo acribilló con odio, no iba a permitir ni una duda más de sus sentimientos.

- Me hubiera enamorado de Harry Potter aunque hubiera sido un escreguto de cola explosiva- escupió con desdén, en un momento su corazón quiso volar junto a sus sentimientos, olvidarse de la presencia de su desconfiado confidente- no me importa cual sea el sexo de Harry, si fuera por mí clasificaría el mundo en tres especimenes: Hombres, mujeres y Harry Potter.

………………………………………….

- Aún no me puedo creer que me dejarás tirado en medio de la fiesta- bramaba Ron el domingo por la mañana.

Seamos y Dean dormían resacosos, quejándose de cada y uno de los gritos del histérico pelirrojo.

Harry no estaba borracho, pero el dolor en el fondo de su corazón era peor que una copa de vino que circulara por su sangre. Observó a su amigo con enfado, deseando no escuchar tanta tontería junta en plena mañana.

- ¡¿Y que fuiste a hacer con Malfoy?!- preguntaba pareciéndose a una cotorra vieja y muy pesada- ¡Me da mala espina! ¡Haber si vas a ser más amigo de él que de mí…!

- ¡CÁLLATE RON!- escupió Harry, tan fuerte que el pobre Neville, que salía de la ducha se asustó incluso.

Pelirrojo y moreno se quedaron mirando durante un minuto entero.

- ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor?- le preguntó Ron, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y algo avergonzado por su comportamiento.

- No me apetece escuchar tonterías…- siseó Harry, levantándose seguidamente.

- Ah… bueno…- el chico había quedado algo cortado, su amigo no le chillaba con frecuencia a no ser que él: Ron Weasly, metiera la pata hasta el fondo.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, interrumpido por los suaves ululeos de Grissy, la lechuza de Harry.

- ¿Quieres ir a volar?- propuso Ron para cortar el hielo- ¡Si quieres te enseño como toco la guitarra!- sonrió, sacando de su armario una guitarra muy vieja pero bonita- Me la mandó mamá, mi primo Will me la presta para el concurso- sonrió abiertamente Ron.

Harry sonrió entonces, encantado de conocer aquella faceta en Ron.

La verdad que el concurso era uno de los alicientes perfectos para aquel año, no solo tocaría en una banda también haría teatro… con un Romeo llamado "Malfoy Draco estúpido"

Escuchó suavemente como el pelirrojo empezaba a tocar una canción, para él desconocida, lo escrutó.

A su amigo no se le daban bien muchas cosas, pero tocar ese instrumento alargado que dejaba escuchar sonidos maravillosamente agudos, era una de sus virtudes.

- Lo haces bien- siseó el moreno - ¡es decir! Yo no se si está bien tocado o no, pero para mi oído suena bien.

Ron sonrió.

- Deberías escuchar a Seamos - comentó divertido- es un crack con el bajo, y Neville… bueno, se puede decir que la batería no la ha tocado mucho pero sabemos que si se esfuerza algo saldrá de él.

Harry asintió, había estado tan absorto en sus dudas amorosas que no había recaído en que necesitaba ensayar con su voz, y aprenderse algún que otro párrafo sobre la obra.

- Tendremos dura competencia, eso sí- comentó el hermano de Ginny de mal humor- cabe reconocer que Malfoy es igual de lince con la guitarra que cantando – se enfurruñó.

(- Malfoy… otra vez él…- se lamentó el oji verde.)

- Si, y el maricón de Durmstrang también canta, Harry así que...

Harry no supo por que, pero la palabra "maricón" lo había taladrado, entonces, en unos momentos no supo como había reaccionado pero había propinado un fuerte puñetazo a su amigo.

Ron, con la cara enrojecida, no puedo más que impresionarse por tal acto, sin entenderlo siquiera.

- ¿Harry…?

- Ron- para entonces el chico ya estaba arrepentido - no vuelvas a llamar a nadie maricón en mi presencia…- temblaba.

Los besos con Draco, sus caricias, él vestido de chica, el ver a Roger teniendo sexo con otro hombre, sus propias fantasías… habían cosas en la vida que no se podían negar, algunas que no sabías hasta que te las mostraban: como una mina de oro en sus cuerdas vocales, otras más simples como que Draco Malfoy le gustaba, le encantaba, y que si eso significaba ser gay… él para su mejor amigo era el mayor maricón del mundo.

- Me gusta una persona…- no sabía como decirlo, no era lo mismo que confesárselo a Hermione, Ron no iba a reaccionar igual.

- …- su compañero aún estaba en shock por el bofetón- ah… bueno, eso está bien… supongo- temblaba.

- No es una mujer- agachó la cabeza, enrojecido.

Se hizo un tenso silencio en el ambiente, un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a cortar por minutos.

- ¿Malfoy?- pronunció tan bajo y tan suplicante Ron, que Harry no pudo acallar.

Asintió simplemente.

Harry no vio a su amigo en todo el día restante, por lo cual cantó, durmió y soñó con hurones blancos que tocaban Heavy metal descontroladamente.

……………………………

Malfoy extendió su encuerado libro de notas encima del escritorio iluminado.

Estaba solo, él mismo se había encargado de echar a todos los componentes de la habitación aquella mañana de Domingo.

Sufrida la noche que había pasado, meditando en silencio, junto a las palabras de su fiel Blaise resonando en su oído.

Harry no lo quería, era inocente, puro, curioso…

Era su curiosidad la que lo llevaba a besar sus labios sin rechiste alguno, pero, claro… el sexo eran palabras mayores para practicarlo con un ser que no amaba.

No lo amaba…

- Maldición- apretó tan fuerte la pluma sobre el pergamino, que la tinta negra se escampó manchando todos sus escritos.

Suaves y delicados versos quedaron sepultados en la más oscura soledad, igual que su progenitor: Una serpiente enredada y aturdida.

……………………..

Lunes,

Las Pociones no resultaron para nada divertidas  aquella mañana.

No es que lo fueran habitualmente, claro está… pero el humor de Snape aquel lunes era insoportable.

- Poción rehabitalizante de grado superior- atajó – encima de mi mesa, una hora.

Los alumnos se pusieron manos a la hora.

Harry no se había percatado hasta aquel momento, que los Durmstrang y las Beauxbatons compartían sus mismas clases además que las del concurso.

- ¿Qué te pensabas?- sonrió divertida Gabrielle al principio de la clase, cuando el moreno le había cuestionado su estancia allí- ¿Qué vamos a faltar a nuestras clases por un año entero?

Ron estaba ido completamente, elaboraba su poción tan tranquilo y callado que parecía que le hubieran cambiado de personalidad.

Draco Malfoy, muy pálido, había llegado el último a clase, su ceño alzado y algo despeinado y dejado.

Harry no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara directamente.

Hermione, sin embargo, notaba que algo raro había ocurrido allí, y no dudó en preguntar a Harry por Ron.

-¿Por que Ron está tan callado hoy?- le susurró en el oído a su amigo- no ha dicho palabra, es muy raro en él…

Harry suspiró abatido.

- Está en shock por haberle dicho que me gusta Malfoy, nada más- contestó simplemente, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Herms lo escuchara.

La chica se pasó una mano por la boca, sorprendida del valor que Harry había demostrado contándole la verdad a un homófobo empedernido como Ron, además de enemigo de Malfoy.

- OH…- musitó ella, mirándolo con ternura- hablaré con él, ya verás que todo se arregla- lo acarició en la cara.

- CINCO puntos menos para Gryffindor- gruñó Snape al pasar por al lado del trío- por hablar en mi clase.

Harry y Hermione taladraron con la mirada al profesor de Pociones.

Melania Mieres, había acabado con una velocidad asombrante la poción, llevándosela seguidamente a la mesa de Severus.

- He acabado- explicó en un serio siseo, dejo la poción humeante encima del tablón.

Severus la escrudiñó, con la boca torcida.

- ¿Tan rápido?- sonrió con sarna- ¿No se habrá equivocado de poción señorita Mieres? Le recuerdo que la Poción que usted acaba de…

- Se realiza media hora antes de lo normal si sabes hacerla, profesor- elevó una ceja ella, desafiante- es probable que Beauxbatons realice clases de Pociones superiores a las de este colegio.

Gabrielle se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

Snape endureció el semblante, ante aquella muchacha de cabellos negros que se había plantado a desafiarle, toda la clase los miraba.

- ¿Mejores? Permítame que lo dude, no se si sabe, Señorita Mieres, que fui el alumno, véase ahora profesor, que mejores Pociones a realizado en este colegio…- atacó cortés.

La francesa se limitó a sonreír.

- Una lástima que alumnas francesas de 16 y 17 años sepan realizar mejor las mismas Pociones que un profesor Inglés y cuarentón - se dio la vuelta, arrastrando su túnica con elegancia.

Snape quedó callado, sin saber que decir.

Harry se aproximó a Hermione de nuevo, que estaba alucinada completamente.

- Acaba de cavarse su propia tumba con Snape…

- Es buena en Pociones, el profesor se ha quedado pasmado incluso…- siseó ella.

Severus Snape, indignado y furioso por doquier, extrajo 50 puntos a la casa Gryffinfor aquella hora.

…………………………………………..

- ¡Ánimo chicos! Lunes por la mañana, hay que trabajar- Jack se paseaba grupo por grupo de alumnos, que estaban sentados en diferente partes del aula.

Harry, Seamos, Ron y Neville hablaban entre ellos sobre el grupo y sobre todo lo conveniente a él.

El Durmstrang se detuvo ante ellos entonces.

- Veamos, los HardRockeros, ¿Habéis decidido el nombre de vuestro grupo?

- Sí- afirmó Seamos- nos llamaremos "Born Tomorrow"

Jack apuntó en su libreta.

- Bien, 4 componentes, Hard Rock… ¿Habéis pensado en quien versionar?- los miró uno a uno.

Ron habló por primera vez en el día.

- Hemos estado pensando… pero tenemos dudas…

El hombre se sentó junto a ellos, amigablemente.

- Veamos, tenéis que versionar a grupos similares con vuestros gustos y talento… por ejemplo, Seamos ¿que bajista es tu preferido?

- Cliff Burton- dijo- sin duda.

- Metallica…- Jack pensó- creo que no se ajusta al Hard Rock, además que Harry no tiene una voz similar a Hetfield…

- ¿Quién es Hetfield?- preguntaba Harry, aún muy novato.

Nadie le contestó, Seamos, Neville y Ron estaban dando sus opiniones.

Jack les hizo un ademán con las manos para que escucharan.

- Escuchad… yo os aconsejaría grupos a lo Guns and Roses, Scorpions, Skid Row… me parece que va más con vosotros- los miró uno a uno- Ron y Seamos, sobretodo Seamos es quien más experiencia tiene, también el más agresivo en carácter y tocando, mientras que Neville y Harry son más suaves, a pesar de tocar una batería, Neville, no te puedes arriesgar a tocar algo más fuerte que un Heavy Metal clásico ¿entiendes?

Ellos asintieron, Harry tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Harry, lo harás bien…- lo animó Jack.

- No se si sirvo para esto- se desanimó el muchacho de los ojos verdes, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy, que a pesar de estar más serio de lo habitual se lo veía como un buen líder, cantante y guitarrista.

- ¡Claro que sirves!- lo balanceó con ánimos- eres un pequeño diamante en bruto, que seas dulce no significa que seas menos que un tío con una voz hiper potente- guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Cómo podemos encontrar letras y compases para tocar?- preguntó Ron.

- Podéis documentaros en mi mesa, tengo una pequeña biblioteca mágica- rió- tan solo tenéis que musitar el estilo musical, grupo, etc…

El profesor dejó al grupo de Harry solo, para centrarse en el resto de grupos.

Harry pudo ver como Jack, hablaba con Dean Thomas, que iba a hacer un grupo en solitario de rap, dio unos consejos sobre la voz a Luna, que cantaría con Gabrielle y se dirigió al grupo de Draco, ambos chicos cruzaron la mirada, Harry se centró en sus compañeros a la velocidad de la luz.

- Ensayaré día y noche si haca falta- suspiró Neville, tenso por su papel- os lo juro- casi se arrodilla ante sus amigos.

- Te ayudaremos- le dijo Seamos, con una sonrisa- a Harry también, vamos a buscar letras de canciones ¿vale?

El Gryffindor asintió, marchando junto a sus tres amigos al tablón donde Jack tenía varios libros mágicos.

Seamos, Ron y Neville se centraron en los instrumentos, mientras que Harry observaba el libro de letras, había tantas por escoger…

Roger se había levantado de su sitio, se puso al lado de Harry para mirar letras a su lado.

El moreno sintió enrojecer al ver tan de cerca a aquel Durmstrang risueño y saltarín que horas atrás había visto teniendo sexo salvaje en un lugar público de la escuela.

-¡Hola Harry! –lo saludó contento.

- Ah… Hola, Roger…- tragó saliva este, mirando una y otra vez una canción de los Guns And Roses," Welcome to the jungle".

-¡Los Guns! Te irán de muerte, ji ji- reía pasando las páginas del libro que observaba el chico que vivió- te va al dedo, aunque no te parezcas a Axel Rose- puso una mirada soñadora- está tan bueno….

- No se como es- se disculpó Harry, por su ineptitud.

-¿No?- se asombró el castaño- Pues si quieres un día te puedo enseñar mi colección de discos, y te doy algunos trucos para  cantar directamente desde el diafragma y no con la garganta- le proponía excitado.

- Bueno...- el muchacho no sabía que decir, sentía que un par de ojos plata lo observaban en aquellos momentos- ya te diré algo si me hiciera falta- lo sonrió simplemente.

-¡Bien!- Roger se abalanzó para abrazar a Harry, que no se lo esperaba y no hizo nada para evitarlo- jeh…- escuchó una risita penetrar en su oído, observó un poco el semblante del Durmstrang, que se mostraba burlón y sensual.

La imagen del castaño haciendo el amor volvió a inundar su mente.

- No hace falta que me mires así, Harry…- le siseó- no te estaba haciendo el amor a ti…

Harry James Potter, ahijado inocente y puritano de Sirius Black adquirió una docena de tonalidades del rojo más carmesí.

………………………….

- ¡Potter!- la clase de música había finalizado, Harry se giró lentamente, sabiendo quien lo estaba llamando.

 Draco Lucius Malfoy se encontraba detrás de él.

- ¿Qué?- susurró haciéndose el duro el moreno.

La mirada furiosa del Slytheryn no le permitía casi respirar, pocas veces había observado tal enfado en el hijo de Lucius.

- ¿No piensas hablarme en todo el día?- inquirió con ira.

- ¿Debería hacerlo?- preguntó Harry duramente, dirigiendo una mirada a Ron y Hermione, que estaban a su lado y tragando saliva, decidieron continuar caminando por el pasillo.

- Eres un….

- ¿Un que?- vaciló Harry dándose la vuela y acercándose a él- será mejor que te calles la boca- inquirió tocándole con el dedo en el pecho- no vaya a ser que todo el colegio se entere de lo que hemos tenido, ¿no crees?

Malfoy no pudo creer que Harry estuviera siendo tan duro, ¡SABÍA QUE EL GRYFFINDOR LO QUERÍA!, pondría la mano en el fuego… ¿Por qué ese desplante?

- Tú estás loco por mí- alzó la cabeza orgulloso Draco.

El moreno abrió mucho la boca, pasándose la mano tras ella disimulando una risita.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- burló el Gryffindor- ¿tienes que enamorar a todo el mundo? ¿No tienes abuela, verdad Malfoy? ¡Eres un creído!

- Tengo cuerpo para serlo- rugió este.

- Pues usa ese cuerpo y esa cabeza sin sesera para encandilar a otra, llévate a Mieres a la cama, seguro que a ella si que te la puedes follar…- le siseó con ira contenida.

Gryffindor y Slytheryn se quedaron mirando por largo rato, la confusión y los celos hirviendo en sendas venas.

- Te he escuchado hablar con ese Durmstrang…- silbó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa!- bufó Harry, que empezó a marcharse del lugar, cansado de tanta reprimenda.

- ¿A ese si dejarás que te folle, no?- lo agarró por el hombro, la necesidad de besarlo y poseerlo ahí mismo afloraba por minutos.

- Yo no soy la zorra de nadie- arrastró las palabras el oji verde- déjame en paz de una vez.

Harry se marchó, pero esta vez Malfoy no lo siguió.

Algo hervía en él, un veneno caliente y chispeante que abrasaba sus venas, su cerebro y su corazón…

Y al ver salir a Melania de la clase de música, ese veneno se disparó por completo.

Harry escuchó un débil grito de la francesa y se escondió tras una columna al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Malfoy había dejado atrapada a la morena entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, observó la pasión flamear en las irises plateadas.

- Malfoy…- siseó ella, sorprendida.

- Mieres- sonrió el rubio, acarició su larga melena rizada, dándose cuenta a la par que Harry lo iba a estar observando.

La sed de venganza y el demonio de los celos lo habían poseído.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó ella, queriendo mostrarse serena, pero un suave cosquilleo preso de los nervios brotaba en su estómago.

- ¿Me acompañas a los lavabos? Tengo un serio asunto que esclarecer…- susurró él.

Fue como un fuerte trueno, un relámpago que lo había atravesado, sintió querer correr hacia allí y separar a Draco de la Beauxbatons.

Melania, dentro de su cetrina piel natural, adquirió un leve rosado.

- Lo deseo, desde que te conozco…- dijo ella.

Draco Malfoy y Melania Mieres se enzarzaron en una guerra de besos, en la que el heredero Malfoy la condujo hasta los lavabos de chicos del segundo piso.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**n/a**** ; Buenas a todos/as, una semana más subo mi capítulo habitual del fic: Encrucijadas un cap marchoso, el desenlace de la fiesta sale a relucir, espero que os haya gustado, voy a contestar vuestros reviews:**

Allexa Black  
2008-04-14  
ch 10,

Buenas, jajaja si Draco es amoroso, pero también mete patas y muy serpiente xD un beso

norah  
2008-04-13  
ch 10, anon.

Ola! Es que si te digo con kien acaba Ron o con quien no acaba no tiene gracia, ¿no crees? Un besote

fanny  
2008-04-13  
ch 10, anon.

Hola, me alegro que te hayas animado a escribirme, aunque quizas no te guste lo que ha pasado y no me escribas más, jajaja espero que no, besosss.

ain90  
2008-04-12  
ch 10, anon.

¡Hola! Si me lo curro, al menos lo intento y me alegro de que te guste.

Hombre, Harry es el pasivo en esta historia además de inocentón, tal vez por eso los papeles de chica le vayan de perlas.

besos

analuna  
2008-04-11  
ch 10,

¡ Tus deseos son ordenes, aquí tienes otro de los capis!

MymiiMalfoy  
2008-04-11  
ch 10, anon.

¡Hola! MMM Esta bien eso de la cita, pero creo que tendrá que ser mas adelante, ya ves que la pareja tiene unos cuantos lios... y Melania se ha metido en el ajo hasta el fondo, espero tu review.

lunamortmcrkill  
2008-04-11  
ch 10, anon.

¡hola! Me alegro de que te esté gustando, tranqui que los siguientes caps vendrán y te comerás las uñas también, jajaja besos y gracias.

solitary psycho  
2008-04-11  
ch 10,

¡HolaAAA! Si, desde luego, ste capitulo fue el novamás, roger loco de atar, melania celosa y un sinfin de coqueteos, pero... todo cambia jjaja, y vienen unos capítulos neguitosos, ya lo verás, si es que te tendrás que comer las uñas, jajaja besos.

Nahla Wood  
2008-04-11  
ch 10,

¡Hola! Gracias por convertirte en seguidora de lo que es una paranoia andante de fic, que ya a este paso parece un culebrón, por que vamos... jajaja, y si, no podría aber escritpo un fic sin : siri, moony, sevy y Dumby. besos

laura300099  
2008-04-11  
ch 10,

¡Hola! Para que veas, a la que pasa algo yo lo corto y encima hago una continuación de esas paranoicas y jodidas, ¿que te parece? Jaajjaa besos,

Maritecita1992  
2008-04-10  
ch 10,

¡Hola, bienvenida! Tranquila que no os dejaré en ascuas, cada semana subo un capítulo espero que me sigas leyendo, besos

Okashi Minako  
2008-04-10  
ch 10,

¡Ey wapa! No puede ser que no contestara tu review, pero si enganché y pegué a todos los nombres de quienes me escribisteis :s no puede ser... ¡NO VOLVERÁ A REPETIRSE! Jaja No puedo decir la talla de Harry hasta que se baje los calzoncillos jajajaja, la question es ¿quien se los bajara? Jajajaja y te aseguro que se pudiera hacer fotos de mis pensamientos las haría.

Quien sabe... quiza algun día alguna lectora/or que sepa dibujar nos hace fanarts del fic jujuju, besitos, espero tu review.

astoria  
2008-04-10  
ch 10, anon.

¡Bienvenida! Me alegro que me escribas, VIVA LOS REVIEW, si besos abrá, pero otras cosas también si es que Draco también es un mete patas, enamorado, pero metepatas, ajajja besos.

vardapower  
2008-04-10  
ch 10,

¡Hola! Gracias por el review, me alegro que te guste, tengo un problema con la web, no me deja ver los emails, al final de la hoja lo dejaré asi que mejor me agregas tu besotes.

Pansy DoLl  
2008-04-10  
ch 10, anon.

¡Hola! ¿ que por que lo dejé ahí? Soy mala, cruel, horrorosa y me encanta dejar las cosas así, y más los capis jajajaja, espero que no te tires de los pelos con este, besos.

AlmaRosaNS  
2008-04-10  
ch 10,

Holaaaa, pues el beso continua, jajaja y más y no más, por que ua habrás leido lo que se avecina.

Draco celoso, Harry celoso, Melania celoso, en Hogwarts se avecinan tornados de pasión, besotes

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU  
2008-04-10  
ch 10, anon.

¡Buenas wapa! Ya se que estoy loca, si es que... pues no, no conozco ese comic, así que si me quieres pasar imagenes te lo agradeceria, abajo dejaré mi email, aber si deja leerlo¬¬, me tendré que hacer una lista de todas las historias y cuentos que me recomiendas juju, besos.

Nalyan  
2008-04-10  
ch 10, anon.

¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, si es que el disfraz ha sido un exito, por lo que veo, jajaja y Draco es un chupasangre profesional.

Melania no esta acabada, te lo advierto, jaajja es un personaje que dará juego, besos

Quisso-Hp  
2008-04-10  
ch 10,

¡Hola! Si, veo que Harry chica es un exito, jejeje, pronto cuando haga el papel de Julieta la verás de nuevo de chica y a Ron, de madre de Julieta, diossss, besos.

Reykou Higurashi  
2008-04-10  
ch 10,

¡Hola! Si, Harry una damisela, pero según el tiene un par de ... jajaja, aunque despues llore como un desolado, que par de bobos si es que...¡Besos, nos vemos!

**Me habéis hecho muy feliz con los reviews , espero muchos más.**

**Os dejo mi msn, haber si sale cuando lo cargue por que vuestros emails no me salían, haber:**

** ( entre el dark/lore y lore/17 están las barrasbajas)**

**¡OS ESPERO A TODOS/AS! BESOS, y nos vemos en el siguiente capi:**

**Hermi20,Bergdora, Lore**


	12. Muros

**Muros – Capítulo 12.**

Draco agarró por los muslos a aquella dama de hielo venida desde la lejana Francia.

Era una mujer bella, casi divina, y a diferencia de Harry Potter se entregaba completamente a sus besos ardientes, derritiendo el hielo de sus labios violeta.

Melania jadeaba entre los besos, deseosa de ser de aquel Slytheryn que la había enloquecido desde el primer momento que llego a aquel colegio.

Agarró su cabello rubio, sin preocuparse si quiera de arrancárselo y se aferró a él en el momento que se encontraba contra una pared mohosa de un lavabo abandonado y aquel hombre de 18 años la penetraba con fuerza y de una vez.

Tan siquiera la besó, no podía, tampoco quería…

- ¡Ah!- logró gemir sintiéndose invadida-¡Draco!- logró espetar entre jadeos ante tanta pasión.

Malfoy la penetraba una y otra vez, haciéndola rebotar sobre su miembro y dejándola encarcelada entre una masa de brazos y  piedras.

Observaba borrosamente el rostro cetrino de la muchacha, que se contraía por sus jadeos suplicantes, pidiendo más cada vez que era penetrada.

- ¡Te quiero, Draco…Malfoy!- la chica se aferraba a su cuerpo como una lapa, llorosa incluso, emocionada de que el chico que le gustaba le estuviera haciendo el amor en aquellos momentos.

Malfoy no contestaba ante sus palabras, se limitaba a disfrutar, a desquitarse de su furia y de sus celos ante aquella mujer que tenía un cierto parecido a su Harry.

Cabello negro como el ébano y unos ojos verdes olivo algo más oscuro que los del chico que vivió.

No pudo más, la imagen del Gryffinfor lo extasió,  haciéndole gemir ante el solo pensamiento de poseerlos y dejó entonces su semilla, fruto de su clímax, dentro del cuerpo de la muchacha, que calló al suelo tras haber acabado el acto sexual.

Ambos, sudados y cansados se miraron fijamente…

Draco extrajo el preservativo que se había colocado antes de hacerla suya, la francesa lo observaba, esperando una explicación por parte del rubio de ojos plateados.

- Me ha… encantado…- sudaba ella, satisfecha por la acción ejecutada.

Malfoy no le contestó nada, el arrepentimiento apoderándose de él, se limitó a lavarse las manos y abrocharse el pantalón.

Melania lo observó, intentado colocarse en pie, aunque dolorida, escudriñando el rostro pálido del Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora entre nosotros?- preguntó ella, expectante.

- ….

Draco no la contestaba, se limitaba a arreglarse para marcharse de allí.

Ella abrió los ojos verde oscuro con fuerza, empezando a asustarse.

- Esto… ¿solo ha sido sexo?- preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Draco se dignó a mirarla entonces, seriamente, altivo como siempre…

- Lo has adivinado- sentenció, tampoco tenía una respuesta digna en aquellos momentos, alisó su túnica- ahora, si me permites…- hizo una reverencia y se marchó de allí, dejando a la chica sola en los lavabos.

Melania no se lo podía creer, arrugó las aletas de la nariz, apunto de sollozar, agarró su cabello rizado y oscuro y lo deslizó sobre su rostro, ocultándose y se escondió dentro de los lavabos.

……………………………..

Harry James Potter corría como alma que  lleva el diablo escaleras arriba.

Saltó escalones fantasma, brotó en los momentos que las escaleras empezaban a moverse de lugar y entrecerraba los puños con rabia.

Junto al retrato de la dama Gorda, Hermione y Daniel estaban hablando animadamente.

La mejor amiga de Harry estaba contenta y sonrosada, el búlgaro se mantenía masculinamente apoyado contra la pared.

Harry se limitó a pasar por delante de ellos, llorando desesperado y sin detenerse ante su amiga la castaña.

La chica se sorprendió mucho ante aquella escena, y pidiéndole perdón a Krum se dirigió a su sala común veloz como un águila.

Ron estaba de pie, miraba la escalera, se escuchaban los sollozos de Harry a distancia.

Sus dos amigos se miraron.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Hermione, no entendía nada.

- Malfoy- siseó el Weasly, con los ojos entrecerrados.

La chica se pasó una mano por la boca.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con él?- inquirió ella, buscando una explicación coherente a aquel alarido de pánico que inundaba a su mejor amigo.

- Tiene que ser él- repitió Ron, observando la escalera como si fuera muy interesante- solo ese cabrón podría hacerlo llorar así.- Ron mantenía los ojos muy juntos, la ira crecía en su interior…

Ginny, que estaba sentada en el sofá, se limitó a carraspear.

Altiva y rencorosa, en sus adentros se alegraba del sufrimiento de Harry.

(- Eso le pasa por haberme rechazado- y continuó sentada en el sofá, leyendo la revista "corazón de bruja")

Ron y Hermione subieron despacio a la habitación de los chicos, escuchaban jadeos y sollozos, intentaron no hacer ruido cuando entraron en la estancia…

Ocultos tras la puerta, que estaba medio abierta, vislumbraron la figura de un Harry tumbado sobre la cama y llorando sobre su almohada.

-¿Harry?...- preguntó Hermione, contrahecha y asustada.-Cuéntame todo, por favor…- se acercó a su amigo, lo acarició en la cabeza.

- Dejad-me…- lloriqueaba él, inmerso en su mundo y en sus propias desgracias.

El varón menor de los Weasly bufó.

- Algo muy fuerte tiene que haber pasado para que estés así, ¿habéis discutido Malfoy y tú? – preguntaba ella- En la fiesta se os veía muy bien…

- Yo…- siseó él.

Ron explotó.

-¡VAMOS HERMIONE! ¡NO SEAS INOCENTE!- el muchacho empezó a chillar, rutina en él- Ese cabrón se la ha jugado bien a Harry…- musitó sentándose en su cama, apretando con fuerza los nudillos- se ha hecho el maricón para que Harry se fijara en él y darle la patada…

-¡Ron!- bramó Hermione enfadada-¡NO DIGAS ESO!

-¡ES VERDAD!- se puso en pie el pelirrojo, discutiendo con su amiga-¿Acaso pensabais que un Slytheryn podría enamorarse de un Gryffindor? ¡JA!

-¡Claro que puede!- sentenció ella-¡Malfoy demostró que ha cambiado!

Ron emitió un gesto obsceno.

- Y una mierda, solo quería follarse a un tío, para conseguir un listón más alto en su lista de títeres… ¡Hasta el cañón de Melania Mieres está colada por él!- dijo con envidia.

- Con ella…- Harry empezó a sisear algo, Hermione y Ron dejaron de chillar y se centraron en su amigo, pudieron apreciar como los ojos verdes estaban inyectados en lágrimas y sangre.

- ¿Con ella? ¿qué?- preguntó Hermione, impaciente.

- Le dije que si quería tirarse a alguien… se tirara a ella…- se sonó la nariz, algo tapada- y así hizo… se fue hacia ella y empezaron a besarse- los ojos se aguaban- y se fueron juntos a unos lavabos…entonces yo corrí hacia aquí…

Se apretó muy fuerte contra la túnica de la prefecta.

Hermione miró a Ron, por una vez en su vida sin encontrar respuesta alguna a un problema, el hermano de Ginny sin embargo… en sus adentros quería asesinar a cierto hurón…

………………….

Defensa contra las artes oscuras,

Lupin acababa de pasar lista a primera hora de la mañana, la clase estaba medio vacía.

- Si que ha faltado gente hoy ¿no?- preguntó a sus alumnos, preocupado.

Ron estaba muy serio, Hermione algo pálida…

- Malfoy, Potter y Mieres no han venido hoy…- informó Ernie McMillan, su deber como prefecto anual era el primer de sus deberes.

- ¿Harry no ha venido?- el licántropo miró a Hermione buscando respuestas, esta agachó la cabeza.

Lupin se encogió de hombros y escribió algo en la pizarra.

- Mirad, voy a hacer un quehacer, vosotros hacedme un buen resumen sobre los vampiros… puntuará para la nota final ¿de acuerdo?

Se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa con Harry? ¿Esta en su habitación?- les cuestionó a ambos.

Hermione tragó saliva.

-Ayer tuvo un problema con Malfoy…- siseó ella en voz baja, pudo apreciar como Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini tenían el oído muy afilado, más si hablaban de su amigo- y no ha querido venir a clase…

Lupin frunció el ceño.

- Será mejor que hable con él entonces- sonrió un poco- no le digáis nada a Sirius o hará puré a Draco.

- No me importaría- tosió Ron, que no quería hacer oír.

- Iré ahora mismo- se puso en pie- avisaré a Severus y Madeline para que hablen con sus respectivos alumnos…

Remus dejó a la clase escribiendo y marchó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que McGonagall le dijo la contraseña pudo entrar sin problemas.

Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras escuchó una voz muy dulce, pero triste a la vez… era una voz aguda pero preciosa.

¿Sería Harry?

Así era.

Encontró al hijo de su amigo James apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, envuelto en una manta y cantando tranquilamente a la mañana.

No tenía las gafas puestas, y estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se percató de la llegada de su profesor.

- "In a dark… Room…"

Remus lo hubiera dejado entonar todo el rato del mundo, aquello era como escuchar a su vieja amiga Lily cantar para él, como muchas veces había echo, pero… recordaba que no había subido hasta la torre para escuchar cantar a Harry.

- ¿Harry?- lo interrumpió Remus, el muchacho se dio le vuelta asustado.

- ¡Eh! Ho-Hola…- se avergonzó el muchacho.

- ¿Por qué no has venido hoy a mi clase?- le sonrió, a la vez que se acercaba a él, la música recitada aún creciente en su fino oído lupino.

Harry miró hacia el cielo, melancólico.

- No me apetece ver a nadie, estoy enfadado con el mundo…- mintió el chico, aunque con amargura.

- Eso no es verdad- imputó Lupin- has tenido un problema con Malfoy y no quieres dar la cara.

- …

- Para tu información- el licántropo se observaba las uñas- Malfoy tampoco ha venido a clase.

El moreno sonrió sarcásticamente.

- OH, habrá tenido una noche muy agitada- torció los labios con amargura.

- ¿Por qué lo crees?- preguntó el hombre.

Harry no le quiso contestar.

Remus se puso en pie.

- Bueno…si no me lo quieres decir- miraba el techo, un deje de diversión invadiéndolo- tendré que contarle a Sirius…seguro que  él, con lo comprensivo, tranquilo y maduro que es lo entenderá mejor que yo…- dio unos pasos hasta la puerta- voy a buscarlo y…

- ¡ESPERA!- lo llamó Harry con desespero.

El hombre de ojos color miel sonrió con dulzura, ese truco nunca fallaba.

-¿si?- se hizo el inocente.

- No se lo digas a Sirius- pidió con la cabeza gacha.

Remus lo escrudiñaba.

-¡NO ES QUE NO CONFIE EN ÉL!- se preocupó de advertir- es que él es más…

- Nervioso, compulsivo, animal… mataría  a Malfoy… ¿no?- dio en el hilo.

Harry se sonrojó.

- Se nota que lo conoces…- dijo el chico.

- Desde luego- puso los ojos en blanco el lobo- demasiado, je je.

Profesor y alumno se miraron de nuevo, la complicidad iluminándolos.

- Tienes que ser fuerte- susurró Remus, lo acarició en la mejilla.

Harry se limitó a abrazar a su profesor, que casi era como una madre, con fuerza.

………………….

Melania se encontraba estirada en el sofá de la sala común de la casa Ravenclaw.

Sola, escondiendo su rostro tras una mata de cabello negro y rizado.

Observaba el techo entre el vello que la ocultaba, inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y Luna y Gabrielle aparecieron tras ellas.

Las dos rubias se quedaron mirándola sin nada que saliera de sus labios, la francesa había sido ordenada por Madeline para  ir a ver a su amiga, mientras que Luna, gustosa, la había acompañado.

-¿Por que no has venido a las primeras clases Mel?- preguntó la hermana de Fleur, cogiendo asiento en otro del magenta sofá de la salita.

Luna observaba a sendas amigas, sin intervenir.

- No me veía con ánimos, Gab…- siseó esta, la voz ahogada.

Gabrielle alzó una ceja con preocupación.

- Anoche viniste muy tarde, sucia y seria, ¿hay algo que debas contarme?- era claro que Gabrielle era una chica alegre y bondadosa, pero también era cierto que le agradaba la estética oscura que destacaba ante su aura dorada, pero a la hora de entender a su oscura amiga era siempre la primera en comprender sus sentimientos.

- Lo sé…- dijo ella, apartándose los mechones de la cara, la mirada yacía vacía.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Draco Malfoy? ¿me equivoco?- la rubia acarició el brazo a su amiga, presa por la preocupación.

Melania observó las interesantísimas baldosas del suelo, Luna escuchaba con interés.

- Puede ser…- sentenció ella, sin más miramiento.

- Buff…- la chica bufó- ¿te ha dicho que no le gustas? ¿te has declarado y te ha dicho que no?- preguntó Gabrielle.

- No es eso.- dijo la morena.

- ¿¡ENTONCES?!- alzó la voz Gabrielle, levantándose de su sitio de un bote- Tiene que haber pasado algo para que no bajes ni a clase.

Melania se puso en pie, revolviéndose el cabello.

- No entiendo nada, Gab…- explicó la chica- no se si Malfoy siente algo por mí o no, pero yo lo siento y mucho…- el techo parecía tan interesante.

- …¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto esta.

- Draco se acostó conmigo ayer- explicó Melania, sin importarle que Luna estuviera allí ante ellas.

Gabrielle abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Si? Vaya…- siseó sorprendida, tocándose la oreja- me parece bien por ti, aunque me da pena por Harry Potter- puso una cara triste.

A Mieres le refulgieron los ojos.

- Potter va detrás de Malfoy todo el día- apretó los dientes- por su culpa no he podido pasar más tiempo con Draco…- maldecía.

Gabrielle tragó saliva, Luna se sentó, solo escuchaba.

- Bueno, yo creo que tiene el mismo derecho que tú de intentar ganarse a Malfoy ¿No?

- ¡Pero siempre ha estado con él cuando este podría haber estado conmigo!- se quejó Melania, lanzando el cojín al suelo- Podrías ligártelo y quitarme un problema de encima…- siseó la chica.

Luna miró a Gabrielle, esta se puso colorada totalmente.

- Yo…- miraba al suelo y rozándose los dedos- Harry me gusta, él me salvo aquel día en la prueba de los 3 magos…pero…- inspiró- se que él esta enamorado de otra persona, no puedo hacer nada- sonrió la chica.

Lovegood sintió un inmenso cariño hacia la francesa, sabía desde el primer día que era tan simpática con Harry por que le gustaba, ahora le había quedado todo más claro que nunca.

- Pero Draco es hombre, a él no tiene por que gustarle Potter…- dijo la chica de los ojos verdes- será mejor que se conforme, además él ayer me hico suya…

Gabrielle abrió un poco los ojos.

- ¿Entonces por que estabas tan triste hoy?

Y Melania no lo pudo evitar, se sintió perdida, sin encontrar una explicación lógica al suceso de ayer.

- Ahí esta el problema… es algo que no se descifrar- siseó ella volviéndose a sentar- él fue frío, solo fue sexo… no entiendo por que ¿por qué era tan agradable conmigo? ¿Le gusto o no le gusto? ¿Por que se acostó conmigo si después iba a ser solo sexo?- se pasó las manos por la cara- no entiendo nada…

- Está muy claro…- la voz de Luna entresonó por primera vez en toda la charla.

Gabrielle y Melania la miraron entonces, la ravenclaw sonreía tímidamente.

- A Harry le gusta Malfoy y a Malfoy le gusta Harry, eso era tan lógico como el aire que respiramos…

Melania observaba a la lunática joven, sus ojos verde olivo esclareciéndose por la verdad obtenida.

- … yo de ti haría como Gaby- miró a la rubia francesa- y los dejaría estar, referente a lo que ayer tuvo contigo, eso si me parece horrible- Luna puso un gesto despectivo- es Malfoy…

…………………………

Snape daba golpecitos en la espalda a Draco para que caminara con más ahínco, el Malfoy, sin embargo, parecía querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

- Vas a perder más clases, Draco- decía susurrante y con enfado el profesor de Pociones- así que adelanta de una vez…

Draco no veía nada, observaba como bultos pasaban por delante de él pero no caía en cuenta ni quienes eran y que hacían… su mundo estaba detenido, el mal que había echo lo condenaba.

Blaise y Goyle estaban a su lado, preocupados.

El mundo de Draco volvió a correr cuando en el fondo del pasillo lo vio a él… al chico que amaba, con Weasly y la sangre sucia, estaba serio y pálido, tanto como él… seguramente sabía que se acostó con Mieres…

- Tsk… que hijo deputa que…- se criticaba así mismo Draco cuando una ráfaga lo sacudió y una varita irrumpió en su sien.

Se hizo el silencio, todos observaban en medio del pasillo.

Melania, impune, sujetaba su varita con fuerza contra Malfoy.

- Eres un…- siseaba ella, sus ojos fríos inundados de lágrimas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, desde lejos se detuvieron para ver, el oji verde se mostró impactado, aunque sin querer interferir.

Draco miró a la chica, sorprendido, pero sin demostrarlo, aturdido por la varita que amenazaba su cráneo.

-¿Soy que?- aún así tuvo descaro para vacilar.

- un cerdo…- explotó ella en sus adentros- ¡te has aprovechado de mí…!- siseó ella con dolor.

Draco sonrió un poco.

- Es verdad- admitió- soy un bestia, hice daño a dos personas a la vez…- observó a Harry, Potter, dolorido por la información recibida( que ya se la imaginaba) se fue sin que Ron y Hermione se dieran cuenta.

Melania rió un poco.

- ¿Y te quedas tan tranquilo?- inquirió ella.

- ¡Señorita Mieres!- intercedió Snape, apuntándola sendamente con su varita- baje su varita ahora mismo…- ordenó.

La chica no obedeció al mandato, sino que apretó más la punta contra el pálido Draco.

- ¡haga caso!- escupió el maestro- Dudo que el señor Malfoy le pusiera la varita en el cuello para que usted abriera sus blancas piernas, ¿me equivoco?- siseó venenosamente el profesor de Pociones.

Melania bajó la varita entonces, mirando a Draco atentamente, Snape se relajo visiblemente.

La chica de los ojos verdes aproximó su ceño contra el cetrino de Malfoy.

- Yo te quiero…- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos dolorosamente.

- Lo se- sentenció Draco- y me aproveché de ello para tomarme una venganza por mi parte…- confesó este.

Ambos muchachos mirándose furtivamente.

- Cabrón…- lloró débilmente Melania.

- Lo se- repitió-no eres la única que lo piensa…- miró a Ron y Hermione, que seguían a lo lejos, mirando embobados- puedes matarme si gustas, no tengo nada que perder.

Snape, Blaise y Goyle iban a intervenir de nuevo, preocupados por que la francesa atajara la orden del hijo de Lucius.

La chica torció los labios, sonriendo levemente.

- No, Malfoy… no te creas que todo es tan sencillo- sonrió ella- nadie va a permitir que te mate- observó a Snape- así que… tendrás que cargar con mi amor- escupió ella con ira.

- ¿perdón?- elevó una ceja Draco.

- ¡SI FUISTE HOMBRE COMO PARA PENETRARME CON DELEITE TAMBIÉN LO SERÁS PARA SOPORTARME!- rugió ella, separándose del Slytheryn.

- Bfff…- bufó Draco.

- Te quiero- dijo señalándolo- ante todos lo digo- sentenció- Draco Malfoy va a ser mío y nadie- miró a Ron y Hermione- me lo va a quitar- sus ojos refulgieron.

La muchacha dio un leve beso en los labios de Draco y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, tal como había venido.

Draco quedó pálido y sin palabra que pudiera salir de sus labios.

- Esa niñata…- escuchó sisear a Snape, que le había cogido especial manía a la morena- cuanto más calabazas le dan, más quiere conseguir su objetivo…estúpida.

Se escuchó el amago de unos aplausos entonces, los Slythryn observaron entonces para poder ver como Ron, seguido por una preocupada Hermione, se acercaba a ellos.

-¡VIVA MALFOY!- aplaudía el pelirrojo- eras tú quien llamaba puta a mi hermana ¿eh?- picó venenosamente- ¿tu que eres entonces? ¿Un gigoló de lujo?

Draco entrecerró los ojos con ira, sabía de su error, pero no iba a permitir que ese Weasly estúpido se lo recordara.

- Mete tu larga nariz en tus asuntos, Weasly…

- ¡NO MALFOY!- Ron quería lanzarse a pegarle, Hermione le agarró del brazo- eres tu quien siempre te has metido con nosotros y para postres vas a meterte con Harry, que el muy tonto se ha enamo…- iba a decir.

- ¡RON CALLA!- le tapó la boca Hermione.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿que Harry qué?- preguntó, negando haber escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado.

- ¡TE VOY A PARTIR LA CABEZA!- Ron se abalanzó hacia Draco, Blaise se metió en medio.

- Para tocar a mi amigo- rugió el chico, fulminando a Ron- tendrás que tocarme antes a mi, comadreja.

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- Pues te machacaré antes a ti entonces, iluso- y ambos chicos empezaron a pegarse entonces, siendo detenidos por una Hermione histérica y un Snape tan enfadado que extrajo por pura casualidad 100 puntos a Gryffindor.

Draco, sin embargo, yacía impasible ante todo, no sabía si era verdad lo que Weasly había estado apunto de confesar, lo único que sabía es que él, Draco Malfoy había cometido la mayor injusticia de su vida.

No creer en Harry Potter y acostarse con Melania Mieres.

………………………………………..

- Escena II, "Romeo y Julieta" preparaos para salir en escena- recitó Madeline a la clase, mientras preparaba uno de los guiones.

Goyle y Roger, que representaban a "Capuleto" y "Conde Paris" comenzaron con su escena.

Harry estaba aún sentado, leyendo una y otra vez su parte de la obra que debería recitar, tenía la garganta tremendamente seca.

**_Entran _****CAPULETO, _el Conde _PARIS _y el gracioso _CRIADO _de Capuleto._**

**CAPULETO  
Montesco está tan obligado como yo,  
bajo la misma pena. A nuestros años  
no será difícil, creo yo, vivir en paz.**

**PARIS  
Ambos gozáis de gran reputación y es lástima  
que llevéis enfrentados tanto tiempo.  
En fin, señor, ¿qué decís a este pretendiente?**

Roger y Blaise salieron a escena, leyendo en voz alta sus diálogos.

Harry sucumbía por los nervios, sabía que en la siguiente escena él saldría a recitar y ese día no se libraría.

Hermione y el resto de chicas se encontraban estudiando sus guiones y haciendo planos sobre sus vestimentas para la obra, así que Madeline se encargaría de los chicos durante toda la clase, para desgracia de Harry.

El Gryffindor observó que un recién llegado a la clase Draco, también salía a actuar en la escena II, deseó con toda su alma, que en la escena III no tuvieran que compartir ni una íntima mirada.

- Escena III, Weasly- la francesa llamó a Ron, que tenía la mejilla irritada por su pelea con Blaise- y JUstin Finch…- que hacía de ama.

Ron fue con su compañero hacia el estrado, observando con rabia a un Blaise burlón, que tenía un ojo morado y Malfoy, que se mantenía impasible.

**SEÑORA CAPULETO  
Ama, ¿y mi hija? Dile que venga.**

**AMA  
Ah, por mi virginidad a mis doce años,  
¡si la mandé venir! ¡Eh, paloma! ¡Eh, reina!  
¡Santo cielo! ¿Dónde está la niña? ¡Julieta!**

**_Entra _****JULIETA.**

Madeline se dirigió hacia Harry, no sabía el moreno por que pero la francesa lo miraba con agrado.

- Vamos, Harry, es tu turno, al fin- sonrió la mujer.

Harry tragó saliva, escuchó murmullos, sobretodo de las chicas, que se acercaron a mirar como el chico actuaba por primera vez.

Sintió la mirada de cierto rubio taladrar su nuca, enrojeció entre cortada y furiosamente.

-¡Vamos guapo!- aplaudió Roger, silbando.

Draco lanzó una mirada endemoniada al castaño muchacho del norte europeo.

A Harry le temblaban las piernas cuando se colocó en el encerado, Ron le sonrió animándolo.

**JULIETA  
Hola, ¿quién me llama? **– siseó Harry, la voz no le salía.

Se escucharon algunas risas ahogadas.

**AMA  
Tu madre.**

**JULIETA  
Aquí estoy, señora. ¿Qué deseáis?**

**SEÑORA CAPULETO  
Pues se trata... Ama, déjanos un rato;  
hemos de hablar a solas... Ama, vuelve.  
Pensándolo bien, más vale que lo oigas.  
Sabes que mi hija está en edad de merecer.-** Ron evitaba reír, la verdad es que Harry se veía muy simpático, a pesar de estar quieto como un palo e inmóvil.

**AMA  
Me sé su edad hasta en las horas.**

**SEÑORA CAPULETO  
Aún no tiene los catorce.**

Madeline se acercó al estrado, masajeó un poco la espalda de Harry y le susurró en el oído.

- Has de ser más femenino, Harry- dijo.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué hable como una chica?- se enfurruñó este.

- Mas o menos, y que te muevas un poco…

La profesora los mandó continuar.

**AMA  
Apuesto catorce de mis dientes  
(aunque, ¡válgame!, no me quedan más que cuatro)  
a que no ha cumplido los catorce.  
¿Cuánto falta para que acabe julio?**

**SEÑORA CAPULETO  
Dos semanas y pico.**

**AMA  
Pues con o sin pico, entre todos los días del año  
la última noche de julio cumple los catorce.  
Susana y ella (¡Señor, da paz a las ánimas!)  
tenían la misma edad. Bueno, Susana  
está en el cielo, yo no la merecía. Como digo,  
la última noche de julio cumple los catorce,  
vaya que sí; me acuerdo muy bien.  
Del terremoto hace ahora once años  
y, de todos los días del año (nunca  
se me olvidará) ese mismo día la desteté:  
me había puesto ajenjo en el pecho,  
ahí sentada al sol, bajo el palomar.  
El señor y vos estabais en Mantua.  
(¡qué memoria tengo!). Pero, como digo,  
en cuanto probó el ajenjo en mi pezón  
y le supo tan amargo... Angelito,  
¡hay que ver qué rabia le dio la teta!  
De pronto el palomar dice que tiembla; desde luego,  
no hacía falta avisarme que corriese.  
Y de eso ya van once años, pues entonces  
se tenía en pie ella solita. ¡Qué digo!  
¡Pero si podía andar y correr!  
El día antes se dio un golpe en la frente,  
y mi marido (que en paz descanse,  
siempre alegre) levantó a la niña.  
«Ajá», le dijo, «¿te caes boca abajo?  
Cuando tengas más seso te caerás boca arriba,  
¿a que sí, Juli?» Y, Virgen santa,  
la mocosilla paró de llorar y dijo que sí.  
¡Pensar que la broma iba a cumplirse!  
Aunque viva mil años, juro que nunca  
se me olvidara. «¿A que sí, Juli?», dice.  
Y la pobrecilla se calla y le dice que sí.**

**SEÑORA CAPULETO  
Ya basta. No sigas, te lo ruego.**

**AMA  
Sí, señora. Pero es que me viene la risa  
de pensar que se calla y le dice que sí.  
Y eso que llevaba en la frente un chichón  
de grande como un huevo de pollo;  
un golpe muy feo, y lloraba amargamente.  
«Ajá» , dice mi marido, «¿te caes boca abajo?  
Cuando seas mayor te caerás boca arriba,  
¿a que sí, Juli?» Y se calla y le dice que sí.**

**JULIETA  
Calla tú también, ama, te lo ruego.**

**AMA  
¡Chsss...! He dicho. Dios te dé su gracia;  
fuiste la criatura más bonita que crié.  
**Ahora mi único deseo es vivir para verte casada.

- ¡Se casará, se casará!- Roger sonreía mientras repetía el mismo silbido de antes.

Malfoy juró que si ese marica de mierda no se callaba le arrancaría la cabeza.

**SEÑORA CAPULETO  
Pues de casamiento venía yo a hablar.  
Dime, Julieta, hija mía,  
¿qué te parece la idea de casarte?**

**JULIETA  
Es un honor que no he soñado.**

**AMA  
¡Un honor! Si yo no fuera tu nodriza,  
diría que mamaste listeza de mis pechos.**

**SEÑORA CAPULETO  
Pues piensa ya en el matrimonio. Aquí, en Verona,  
hay damas principales, más jóvenes que tú,  
que ya son madres. Según mis cuentas,  
yo te tuve a ti más o menos a la edad  
que tú tienes ahora. Abreviando:  
el gallardo Paris te pretende.**

**AMA  
¡Qué hombre, jovencita! Un hombre  
que el mundo entero... ¡Es la perfección!**

**SEÑORA CAPULETO  
El estío de Verona no da tal flor.**

**AMA  
¡Eso, es una flor, toda una flor!**

**SEÑORA CAPULETO  
¿Qué dices? ¿Podrás amar al caballero?  
Esta noche le verás en nuestra fiesta  
Si lees el semblante de Paris como un libro,  
verás que la belleza ha escrito en él la dicha.  
Examina sus facciones y hallarás  
que congenian en armónica unidad,  
y, si algo de este libro no es muy claro,  
en el margen de sus ojos va glosado.  
A este libro de amor, que ahora es tan bello,  
le falta cubierta para ser perfecto.  
Si en el mar vive el pez, también hay excelencia  
en todo lo bello que encierra belleza:  
hay libros con gloria, pues su hermoso fondo  
queda bien cerrado con broche de oro.  
Todas sus virtudes, uniéndote a él,  
también serán tuyas, sin nada perder.**

**AMA  
Perder, no; ganar: el hombre engorda a la mujer.**

**SEÑORA CAPULETO  
En suma, ¿crees que a Paris amarás?**

**JULIETA  
Creo que sí, si la vista lleva a amar.  
Más no dejaré que mis ojos le miren  
más de lo que vuestro deseo autorice.**

Para el final de la escena, Harry se había soltado un poco, había perdido rigidez y su voz sonó más suave que la suya en persona.

Madeline aplaudió.

Harry y Ron volvieron a su lugar corriendo apresuradamente, Hermione los besó a ambos, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de sus amigos.

-¡Habéis estado genial!- sonreía la prefecta.

Madeline se dirigió hacia sus alumnos.

- Aquí finaliza la clase de hoy, os recuerdo que ensayaremos de nuevo esta escena el próximo día, pero tenéis que intentar saberla de memoria…- miró a Harry sobretodo- además…- rió- en la escena V, Romeo y Julieta se conocerán al fin…

Se escucharon murmullos de nuevo, no solo por que Romeo y Julieta eran Draco y Harry, sino por que una gran parte del colegio empezaba a percatarse de los tejemanejes que se cocían entre la pareja de 7º.

Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron salir rápido de la clase, estaban cansados y el día había sido largo.

Ron aprovechó para contarle a su amigo las nuevas buenas.

- Y Mieres le dio un tortazo a Malfoy, luego lo amenazó con la varita…- contaba el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaban en el césped de los jardines.

- No me importa…-mintió Harry, sacando un libro de la mochila.

Hermione se unió a la conversación.

- Mieres estaba enfadadísima, Harry… espero que no la tome contigo…- mostró su preocupación.

- Me da igual- susurró este, observando el azul oscuro del lago- no la temo.

- Pero esa tía tiene un par de…- se calló a tiempo Ron al ver la mirada de advertencia de Hermione- se enfrentó a Snape y amenazó a Malfoy…

Harry observó a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué le amenazó?- alzó una ceja.

- Si…- masculló Hermione- no se rendirá ante su amor, o algo así…- la chica negaba con la cabeza mostrando desaprobación- entiendo que los sentimientos no se pueden controlar, pero si fuera ella no me humillaría y lo dejaría en paz…

- Pero Draco se acostó con ella- dijo Harry fríamente- por una parte entiendo que ahora no quiera despegarse de él.

- Yo solo quiero que Melania no la pague contigo por culpa de Draco Malfoy- repitió la chica-además… no se pero, Malfoy tenía una mirada muy triste…

- Vaya, que pena…- siseó con ironía el moreno, no quería mostrar su dolor- lo mismo eyaculó pronto y no le duró nada el polvo…- ironizó- tiene que ser un trauma para él…

- Hablando del rey de roma…- Ron frunció el ceño.

Draco, Blaise y Goyle acababan de salir del castillo, se dirigían hacia los jardines y si seguían caminando en línea recta se encontrarían con el trío.

- Lo mismo te esta buscando…- dijo esperanzada Hermione.

- Lo mismo Zabini quiere que le de en el otro ojo, así los lleva a juego- se tocó los puños el hermano de Ginny.

- …- Harry prefirió no contestar.

Los 3 slytheryn continuaron caminando, Malfoy, como un halcón descubrió el paradero de Harry en cuestión de segundos.

- Te ha visto….- se alarmó Hermione- creo que viene hacia aquí…

Harry miraba la hierba húmeda, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

(- Que venga… - decía en sus adentros- que no venga, que venga… que no venga)

Malfoy se separó de sus compinches y con paso decidido caminó hacia el trío de los leones.

Entonces apareció Melania, que pareciera que había olido desde lejos la situación y emitió un pequeño beso en los labios cetrinos del Slytheryn, Draco abrió los ojos por la impresión.

Melania lo observó, recordándole con la mirada lo que había jurado en los pasillos.

"No te dejaré irte con nadie, serás mío… te quiero"

- ¡Ostia!- se pasó una mano por la boca Ron.

Harry llegó a ver eso, la mano empezó a temblarle, los celos se lo comieron…quiso levantarse y empuñar su varita contra aquella chica, pero a la vez quería golpear a Malfoy hasta dejarlo sin dientes…

"¿Qué hacer? ¡¿Qué HACER?!"

-¡Hola Harry!- una voz conocida y dulzona lo sorprendió entonces.

"¡YA ESTÁ! ¡MI SALVACIÓN!"

Harry se puso en pie, simulando una amplia sonrisa y dando dos besos en la mejilla a Roger, quien acababa de llegar.

Ron, Hermione, Draco, Melania y el mismo Roger se sorprendieron ante aquella extraña actitud.

-¡Ay! ¿Te alegras de ver a esta linda muchachita?- preguntó Roger tocándose la diadema que se había colocado en el cabello, para separar el flequillo de su frente.

- Mucho – dijo Harry sonriéndole con todas sus fuerzas- tenía muchas ganas de quedar contigo, Roger, ¿puedo llamarte Roggy?- le preguntó tocándole los hombros.

Roger puso cara de niño pequeño, entonces rompió en risas.

- ¡Sí! No está mal, jijiji, ¿y yo a ti Harriet?- lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Harriet, Julieta, como quieras- le sonrió, sin apartarse del abrazo del Durmstrang.

Aún abrazado a Roger y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro Harry dirigió una fría mirada a Draco.

Draco Malfoy los observaba entonces, sin ningún reparo, Melania Mieres enganchada a su brazo, observando la escena con avidez.

Ataques de celos pronunciados se distinguían en las irises de ambos, mientras Harry se aferraba al cuerpo de Roger y Draco no se percataba que Melania lo enzarzaba hacia su terreno.

- Podemos practicar esta tarde canto, cantas muy bien y serías un buen maestro- dijo Harry lo más alto que pudo.

- ¡Si!- dio saltitos Roger- Te enseñaré a cantar como yo, todos mis trucos y mis gestos al cantar…

Ron tosió distraídamente, no le molaba Malfoy, pero Roger no era tampoco santo de su devoción.

- Si J

- ¡OS LO ROBO UN RATO!- Roger agarró a Harry de brazo arrastrándolo a correr junto a él.

- A- dios…- Hermione se despidió con la mano, observando hacia el lugar donde estaba Draco Malfoy.

El oji gris observaba como aquel tío de Durmstrang de extraña sexualidad se llevaba a su Harry a donde se sabe que lugar….

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/a: Hola, ¿Qué Tal? Siento la tardanza, no he podido actualizar antes pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y ya me he puesto en marcha con el cap 13 que será MAS EMOCIONANTE que este.**

**Se que muchas odiaréis a Draco, es más, me habéis mandado mil reviews con insultos al pobre, jajaja, pero os aviso que veremos su cara más tierna en el próx capítulo: "Canciones y llantos".**

**Bien, cnt a vuestros reviews, que son muchos me encantan, besotes.**

Okashi Minako  
2008-04-22  
ch 11,

¡Olas! Si Draco ha echo sus cosas, bastantes pero claro...los celos son los celos chica.

Jajaja si a veces cuesta escribir un review pero...¡ES SOLO UN PAR DE MINUTOS! Sniff sniff, un beso

Pd: viva la sustancia jajaja

Kyo Darcia B.  
2008-04-22  
ch 11,

¡Hola! Gracias por leerme, mmm si, esto de la obra y la música da vida al fic un besito.

norah  
2008-04-22  
ch 11, anon.

Ola, si Malfoy no te gustó en el anterior entonces lo odiar´s en este¿no? Jajaja pero tranquila que todo se soluciona y Draco...sufrirá jajaja besos

Neko-Rey-Kai  
2008-04-21  
ch 1, anon.

Ola, Draco es muy apasionado y esta enamoradisimo, los celos lo matan y no puede creerse que Harry sea tan inocente este chico...ais...

Nahla Wood  
2008-04-19  
ch 11,

Ola, jajaja si una novela en toda regla, si es que Draco esta siendo muy criticado el pobre... jajaja pero es que es humano y ya le tocará sufrir a él, si señor.besos

Kiryu Ozore Aikawa  
2008-04-19  
ch 11,

Ola, jajaja pues si, se está tan bien leyendo el fic de una tirada... que cuando te quedas sin capítulos da mucha rabia jajaja, un besito y no odies al dragoncito lindo.

ain90  
2008-04-18  
ch 11, anon.

Ola, claro que se lia con Melania, el mismo Harry se lo dijo y Draco, siendo una serpiente le ha dado bien por la espalda, aisss... es que si no pasan estas cosas no ay emocion. besos

Zekhen-angel  
2008-04-18  
ch 11,

Olaaa! Jajaja muy bueno lo de sirius y los perros, mas o menos he echo un comentario similar en el capítulo(bueno, remus) jajaja, todas/os estáis lapidando a Draco, voy a hacer una lista de insultos.besos

Pansy...  
2008-04-17  
ch 11, anon.

OLA! Menos mal, alguien que no insulta al dragóncito jejeje, me alegro que te haya gustado,besos

Reykou Higurashi  
2008-04-17  
ch 11,

Ola, Draco es muy orgulloso, y en el fondo el también es vergonzoso a la hora de declararse, el piensa que con un beso Harry debería enterarse de sus sentimientos. Mmmm, Guns and Roses va a ser uno de los grupos que versionará el grupo de Harry, tb Skid Row, Europe... creo que son afines a él, besos.

fanny  
2008-04-16  
ch 11, anon.

Ola! Si, estos chicos son tontos de remate, se quieren y no dejan los orgullos y las cabezonerias a un lado, ay que ser bobos UU pero bueno, pronto viene lo bueno juujuju, besos

AnA  
2008-04-16  
ch 11, anon.

Ola! Si, Draco tb está verde a la hora de declararse, espavilará por la cuenta que le trae.

Roger y Ron? Mmm, no digo nada jaja besos

MymiiMalfoy  
2008-04-16  
ch 11, anon.

OLa, Harry ir a separarlos? Más bien se derrumba, Draco la caga pero bien, pero que se le va a hacer, este chico es asi de loco... un besito

julieta1589  
2008-04-16  
ch 11,

Ola, tocaya de harry jaja espero que lo aconsejes un poco, por que entre Draco y él... son tontos perdidos.gracias por leerme y acostumbrate a un Draco rokero.besos

Maritecita1992  
2008-04-16  
ch 11,

Ola, mujer es normal qe hayan peleas, piensa que antes se llevaban a matary ahora se gustan... un beso.

VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU  
2008-04-16  
ch 11, anon.

OLa, wapa, no ay manera con lo de los msn, en serio, asco de página, jeje.odias a sevie? Es muy mono el pobre jajaja, además que hace buena pareja cómica con mi sirius jaja, besos nos vemos.

AlmaRosaNS  
2008-04-16  
ch 11,

Olaaa! Ya se que no mola que draco se acueste con otra persona, pero primero, lo necesito para la trama y segundo, lo hace por puros celos, molestia y encima Harry es algo cabezota.

Draco se a acostado con muchas ya, uno más... aún así no te preocupes, tendrá su castigo ya verás que cuando se disculpe te lo comes a besos, chao

solitary psycho  
2008-04-16  
ch 11,

abuse¡¡Ola Elsa, ¿que tal? No te veo por el msn... jo , buen review el tuyo, largo de esos chulos jajaja, bueno no me enrollo por que ya hablamos más por msn, au nasi espero tu review eh? Jaja besos wapa.espero verte pronto en msn.

Saph-spanish-chan  
2008-04-16  
ch 11,

Olaaa, has dicho una verdad grande, a melania le gusta draco, aunque alguien sea listo, de todas maneras, cuando le gusta alguien es algo tonto,¿o no? Además ya verás su reacción en el caPI, besos.

AGHATA MALFOY UCHIHA  
2008-04-16  
ch 11, anon.

OLa, gracias por leer el fic, me alegro que te vguste, pues si, un fic heavy da  buen sabor de boca, espero tu review chao.  
ADIOS...

**Bien, después de leer todos los insultos al pobre Draco, jajaja no me queda más que despedirme, besos.**

**Hermi20-bergdora.**


End file.
